In the dark
by Arosein1992
Summary: Emma saves Regina from the dark magic because she loves her but the problem with taking it on herself is she not always in control and Regina doesn't seem to know she told her she loved her. Emma's plan to lock away the dark magic can only work if Regina loves her back. What will happen next? M for dark scenes & sex. Swanqueen plus Morlifecent W/Magic baby eventully.
1. Chapter 1

**In the dark**

 ***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or the characters.**

 **Sort of summary:**

 **This as close to established Swan Queen as I could get. Let say everything is the same except before Emma took the powers she turns to killian an says "killian I...I'm sorry." She chooses to save Regina. When she Turns to Regina she says she loves her just barely above the noise of the wirlwind of Magic. But does Regina hear her?**

 **This is is actually a really good story idea I wanna get out there before someone else gets close to it.**

* * *

Emma uses the dagger before anyone can say anything. She takes on the darkness and turns to hold the last gazes that she can before vanishing in a spiraling cloud of smoke. I had nothing but remorse for her feeling she needed to. It was my fault that she was capable of taking it capable of darkness. It was my fault she was saving me and watching her do so broke my heart in so many ways I never thought it could.

I cried out falling to the ground seeing the last thing in her eyes being fear. There were people around me picking me up trying to stop me from fighting but I wouldn't stop until I got her back. I swore it if it was the last thing I did. I swore to Henry just before I vanished in my own puff of smoke that I was not giving her up that easy to darkness.

 **Emma's P.O.V.**

The last thing I saw before falling into this darkness was my family. Henry, my parents and Regina. I didn't count anyone else family because nobody else could get me like them. Now I was sitting in the black abyss not sure what was happening. I thought I'd be having this big internal fight with myself by now. Maybe physically look as if I was losing my mind. I thought I'd be facing my family trying to hold back the dark ones power so they could run, hide, and keep on living. I thought I would have to fight for eternity but now I was sure I had lost. I didn't even get a fight, that I was just that weak inside.

Suddenly the dark becomes lighter and I hope this is it but I figure it's probably that I've been looking long enough it is getting lighter because I am imagining it. That isn't true though as I realize I'll just be living in a hell I don't deserve down in this darkness.

"Emma you'll find a family one day." My old orphanage caretaker says after everyone has been ushered inside. I remember this we watched another girl get a home, I watched as another friend drove away while I stayed. I said nothing though I knew at the time I wanted to start running then, I wanted to tell her I wouldn't and she knew nothing about how I felt. Eventually though I walked back inside for the night.

That night though someone caught the orphanage on fire I watched at two girls died trying to drag me from the room I was locked in that night. So I would run they said. So I could keep trying to have a family. But I didn't fight hard enough then until one girl kicked through the door only to collapse. I wasn't strong enough to hold her because I choose not to fight me way out of the room first. I was half dragged out side to firefighters thanks to the other girl. Who on the way to the hospital died of burns and smoke exposure that she received protecting me. Molly and Cindy both died because I was weak.

It wasn't the first time I was weak but it was definitely the last time. When I got better I remembered how I chose to run away and learn how to be strong on my own. To not look for support or help anywhere. It was my job to save myself. From then on I tried to be strong until I ran into Neal, had a kid, and gave him away realizing I'd never be strong enough. I still had yet to learn to be strong and the one time I found love and decided to fight for it it was to late. Right?

I was plunged back into darkness expect it to respond back with a yes. Until a moment or an eternity later like opening my eyes I saw Regina. Tears running down her face begging me to fight to come home. I wanted to and all I could do was cry out in pain at the power wishing while wishing her arms could hold me and hold it all at bay. I shook violently as I tried to hold on because I didn't want to give up this moment. The boiling anger inside me lessened at her words the more she said them enough for me to beg her to please wait for me.

"Don't forget me, I'll fight until I can control it.. Then I'll be back." Like a lid bursting under pressure the anger flooded back and I knew in my last moment of control I had to get away. I summoned what will I had and poofed away, where to I had no idea as I was back in my place of pitch black.

 **Regina's P.O.V.**

I had went to my family tomb, vault, hoping to find away to pull the darkness safely from Emma. To save her the pain of facing the darkness. Rumple knew it and I knew it yet Emma was the one that took it on. That was fighting it and if anything made me feel weak this was it. Of all the time my mother made me weak at her hands, rumple tried to make me stronger, and I had let myself run to someone I didn't love because someone told me it was fate this made me feel weakest for not protecting the woman I love from what I knew was a horrible amount of pain.

Down here in my vault I wouldn't search until I found a way be it to the sorcerer named Merlin or some other way to pull the darkness from her. At the last step I felt a chill of pure dark magic. To the left in the back of the room stood Emma but not my Emma. No matter which way I looked at her or moved there was nothing light about her. The face I saw was dark and distant. I knew right then and there that Emma knew the sorcerer's name then so did the dark one inside her. I had to halt his search. I reach out for her to grab her jacket when black sparks struck my hand. The burn on my skin held my attention only long enough to hiss in pain but I tried again.

Not even a muscle move to defend itself because it knew now I didn't want to hurt the body it was in. The thought that it could hold Emma under in the darkness angered me. It was pointless for her to take the power of she couldn't even fight it any better than she made it appear she could. I shouted threw gusts of light magic at her trying to draw her out. Trying to find her in there.

"Emma don't let it win, I know you can't give up this easy. You have strength, more than I do. Henry knows it, your parents know it, and I know it. Even your pirate knows it." I need her to come to the surface to hear I believe in her that we all do. "Emma please fight it please! Please come home!" I've begun crying and suddenly I see emerald emerging from the black eyes. My Emma!

Her face crumbles from blank to excruciating pain and I know it's the fight. Part of her trying to push back the darkness long enough to say something. Minutes go on until finally she is grunting her words to me. Gritting her teeth forcing herself to stay in control.

"Don't forget me, I'll fight until I can control it.. Then I'll be back." An just like that her control slips and I know she has to be stronger right now but I beg her to keep trying because I believe she can do it. I don't know if she heard me as she magics away and white dust if left before me. My eyes fall on the the pages other Emma was on. Merlin is or was in the enchanted forest. And that was a picture of him. Damn!

 **Emma's P.O.V.**

I didn't know what happened next to Regina after the darkness returned. I wondered if I went back but then I remembered it saw the page too it knew what Merlin looked like just as I did. No matter how much I wanted to worry about Regina I knew I had one chance to buck up and do something right. There was not anything I could do but fight this power if I wanted to get back to her. From the little I heard from Regina she did not hear my confession of how all this time I made myself believe I liked killian but I truly didn't. How could I when I loved her.

I didn't have a plan but maybe just maybe if I took action now I could win. Another point in my life that I had been weak in, that I gave up the fight in, began reeling like a film before my eyes. I realized the dark one was trying to know my weaknesses to get to know all about me. I felt a spark in my soul which built up my walls around the one thing I was going to guard until I could figure out a way to use it. It would not know I was planning on winning even if I had to find a way to raise it with goodness an light. First I had to make it through this hell and then hopefully have enough strength to search for something of my own.

* * *

 **I really wants your reviews.**

 **So is that considered established or no? Plus I really wanna know how you feel about what I've got in mind.**

 **Who expect a baby? I mean wow that's quick for the first chapter. I have various ways I can make this go though so tell me..**

 **Hook baby, Regina's magic baby, or dark one magic baby. Keep in mind you don't know what I'll be doing with said baby but it's not going to be easy path for Emma.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the dark**

 ***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or the characters.**

 **An so I had to reviews. Both the same so thank you for you decision. It makes the story people that's all I needed now... Please enjoy. You are in for a really suspenseful story and I hope you love it.**

* * *

 **Emma's P.O.V.**

For the first time I wasn't cursing my situation. Not that I didn't understand I chose to do this because I do. It the still the gut clenching moment though that right before the memory begins to fade. I'm hoping I'm right that this is my chance to come out to the real world. At first nothing happens and panic sets in. I don't know what went wrong I just rewatched the first foster father I had that beat my mother. I just watched as I stood there to afraid to protect her because I finally had a home again. I regret it, hate myself, and understand I was to young to save anyone at the time.

Then when I think I've failed and misjudged what the memories were I blink away tears and find myself standing in the forest by the well. I know not everything is as the page IT found says but it looks as if the dark one is trying to find the last working portal I know of. The well is just a pit of water now but I have no idea what powers the darkness has. So before I run out of time I take myself to gold's shop I have a feeling rumple will still be there, maybe Belle too but I need his book or her smarts.

"Emma?" I rasp out a yes feeling the fight getting hard but I push back and gain some reprieve. "What are you doing here. Regina just called said to look out for.. You.. Well the other you but that you'd be looking for something."

"The darkness is looking for a portal, I'm not I need gold but you are smart to. Is there anything on how magical transfers work, how to make a magical baby, or maybe a mix of that." I didn't hear the doorbell chime but I hear the voice that follows.

"You want to do what!?" Regina! I feel a falter in my focus but I know I still have a hold.

"Make a magical baby. The sorcerer said it need a living body and if it took to me why not a baby. Force it in. I mean we can raise right."

"You mean you and your pirate? Sure if he knew but he doesn't why don't you talk to him, why don't you tell him you plan on dooming a child to the darkest magic ever. You can't even hold yourself together long enough to make one so sure go do that not see how your son feels or would feel." Regina yells as if I have just said the worst things in history of al my ideas. She thinks I want him, I don't.

"Gina" it comes out a whisper. She right I'm slipping again. "I don't want his baby. I don't .. love him." The pain starts from the core of my body. My chest hurts next. "I told you I love.." I can't stop the agonizing scream. Regina comes to my side and begs me to stay just a moment longer. I look her in their eyes one last time before saying her name.

"What Emma? What is it you can say please!" I try it again but this time I hear the words but I don't feel my mouth move with them. I end up crying feel as I've failed completely failed. I told her I loved her and yet she didn't hear me. Now I know next time it might be to late. I had no idea what the dark one was capable of but I needed to stop it.

 **Regina's P.O.V.**

Emma just kept disappearing when all I wanted was for her to stay. Just like when she was talking an all I wanted what to know what she was saying. She doesn't love him but then who? I yelled at her why? She didn't deserve that after saving my life but then again I didn't ask her too and I certain can't live my life knowing she's not here with me and Henry to live it. An that's when my mind catches up with my thoughts. Of course I didn't love Robin as much as I did Henry but I had no excuse for pretending I loved him more than Emma. Did Emma love me as well I wondered.

Suddenly I wasn't staring into Emma's eyes I was staring a dark black empty eyes. Fire thriving in them. Then I wasn't I was fly across the room from a surge of energy pushing me away from Emma. I know it's not Emma but my Emma is gone by the time I stand up again. Belle puts a hand on my back to get me on my feet right.

"That was terrifying to see. I can't imagine how you feel." I stare at her confused for a moment.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh well I mean it's obvious now. She saved you I hear and well killian says she never said I love you to him anyway. I mean maybe you should talk to him." Belle stammers

"And just where is guyliner anyways." I sass. Oddly enough he was at rumpled side with a bottle of rum of course. He looks at me and I can tell he is in a lot of pain. He's drowning in it.

"Hook." I bite out. "What are you doing here? Why are you not looking for Emma?"

"Oi, but I am or I was until I realized why you were so broken up by her departure just as she was about you being the dark one. She said she was sorry before she turned around to face you. I didn't believe it at first but it was to your face she said I love you. An well who can compare to you. My old buddy the crocodile won't change his mind on how he feels I'm sure. Why don't you go find your girl your majesty" his rant seems endless but when he stops he gives me a look that says I need to go before he returned to looking down at his old arch nemesis.

My mind races with this information I spin on my heels to exit the shop and I have no plan at all. My hands are sweating the more his words circle in my head. I remember her face through the spiraling dark magic. Her eyes showed fear and heartache. I saw her lips move but I couldn't hear her and it was to late to read her lips as all I caught was 'you'.

"Regina wait!" Belle stops me and for a moment I wonder how strong she must be to not rather be with rumple than rooms away with me. "He's drunk don't listen to him so much. Emma does care for you but you need to be careful. She's not herself right now and Henry can't lose both his moms."

"Don't you think I know that, but I'm trying to find out what the dark one is planing so I can save her.. Or save her before the dark one has a plan."

"I might now what he's looking for now if you know why." She says and my attention is all hers. "Emma, our Emma said IT was looking for a portal."

"Damn it!" I scream. Emma can't go before I have a chance to speak to her again. I vanish in a cloud of smoke to return to the loft. Henry is supposed to be there with his grandparents whom are all no where to be found. I curse again taking out my phone. I hate this Emma IT's nothing like my Emma. I don't know like it like I know her. Did she really take my son, our son, hostage or something. I let Henry's phone ring a few time before realizing I wasn't going to get and answer and hung up. It's just then coming through the door kicking and screaming in charmings arms is Henry. I sigh with some relief.

"Mom! Where is ma did you find her?" Tears well up in my eyes but I blink them away before they makes things worse. I nod and when he asks where and how she is I have nothing to say other than I don't know.

"What do you mean you don't know? You suppose to find her I mean you left swore you'd find her. We had to deal with hook we had to calm him down because Emma said she loved you! Not him! So tell me how do you not know where our daughter is?" Snow looked broken like she had lost all hope an essentially that's what I did. I was taking away their hope if I didn't give them something.

"I know I ran off to find her it only been a day Snow but I do know Emma is in there still she spoke to me she has a plan but.. I don't know the whole thing is yet or what It plans to do once It has Merlin."

David's face said he was up for any challenge. I knew that meant he thought he could stop Emma for going through a portal but really I knew it wouldn't be Emma doing it. My heart broke realizing though that that did mean if the dark one succeeded then Emma would be gone. I couldn't allow that.

"That's good right so we stop the portal. Or Emma." David declared. I shook my head.

"There's more. It's not that easy stoping the dark ones power. It's active when the dark one is at the surface. If it's Emma she has a plan but I can't.." I shake my head as I trail off. Henry buts in then.

"What plan maybe you can I mean you have to you both are my moms. You have to try!" Tears broke out on my little princes face which only fueled me to not give up.

"Okay I'll try but I can't think of a way to make a baby for her unless she sleep with hook. I know she loves him so maybe if they did it once they can you you know..an we can make her plan work." Henry covers his ears in disgust and runs from the room quickly.

"Regina you can't really be that stupid. We just said she loves you." Snow snapped as if in fear for her daughters own pain at rejection. That's why I snapped right back.

"That's exactly why I can't because I love her too but Robin is my soul mate, true love, or whatever you call it. " There's total silence that is until Henry let his foot drop loudly at the confession. He was listening for a moment like this and here it was. I looked to him expecting disappointment in his eye but what I saw was so much belief.

"Then you have to save her mom. I think Robins great but you said it yourself Robin was a choice from before you ran from that tavern. Then he met Marian and had a life with them. It doesn't mean he is still you choice. You just want him to be because it's safer for you. Ma gave it everything to save you an said she loves you. Please don't run away again."

I look at Snow and Charming see how proud they look an I know Henry is right. I tell him just thay before rushing out the door to find Emma. Once again I have to use a tracking spell but I when i found her she was in the forest by the well. I remember the day she came climbing back from the enchanted forest the last time and I realize the dark one wants to activate it again somehow. the water has renewing abilities if they threw a magical bean in then that meant it was like a constant portal that just needed to be triggered.

the dark one did something and that made the portal open. Though I knew I had to stop Emma I couldn't without getting physical. I tried calling her name but I get nothing back. If anything was for sure I wasn't letting Emma go alone. I conjured a note for Henry and the Charmings before jumping in after my Emma .

* * *

 **reviews please!**

 **Thanks to my two reviews I know somewhat just what to do but don't be afraid to ask questions or give your opinion.**

 **next chapter is what's on the other side of the portal. How Henry feelet with both mothers gone. To be honest might not have a p.o.v when it does but no worries things are in place.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In the dark**

 ***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or the characters.**

 **I need you to be forgiving about the story if you have decide on a Regina magic baby. The kid might be doomed from the start. This is gonna start as Regina's point of view because Emma is still over powered at the moment but I'll get to Henry's reaction.**

* * *

 **Regina's P.O.V.**

It took under half a minute for us to land in the pond connected to the well. I remembered the tales of this lake being larger but thankfully that is not so. Emma or Emma's dark side is right beside me and clearly planning to disappear soon. I try to call out to Emma to be able to say I tried but I feel a pull and for some reason I know I have to grab her arm. The moment I do it almost disappeared through my fingers. When the black smoke cleared I was forcefully thrown from her side. It's first raspy words to me sent shivers down my back.

"Do not follow me again or no matter how hard she resists I will kill you." All I took to heart as it swiftly wandered off into this unknown place was that Emma was fighting to keep me safe. I will have to keep her safe too no matter what it takes. so yes I stand up and despite the threat I follow the dark one the best I can. Getting through the desserted beach with out being noticed was rather difficult but I was far enough back it didn't happen. I was close enough though that when it went into a cave just off shore I knew that was someone's hidding spot. my heart raced at the thought I would be to late. Merlin couldn't possibly be a hermit but I wasn't about to wait and find out.

Once inside the cave I made a fireball for light And warmth as the cave had quite a chill to it. I hear muttering until I get close enough to hear what's being said. it's a woman and still the dark one speaking.

"I'm not Merlin but I'd be willing to bet the way you almost sliced my head off my shoulders that you are not a friend of his either." It says nothing back and the woman introduces herself. "I'm Morgana Rightful heir to the throne Of Camelot." I wanted to scoff, that's what Snow White said as well.

"You are enemies. I read you too have wishes to kill him. your power is strong I assumed it was him but perhaps we should work together in this then." It was true I could sense her magic was strong but that didn't go without saying I was now in big trouble if they could sense my magic. The element of surprise wouldn't work much longer an I still had yet to save Emma. With an in clear head I came running after Emma and now I didn't know my next step. I would have laughed at the thought that I was not myself because I only thought of Emma if it wasn't such a serious situation.

"First you must prove your usefulness to me and take care of the wandering pest following me." The dark one hissed.

"Why not you? You are the dark one I've heard much about are you not?" Morgana asked.

"It seems that at the thought of doing so my control weakens. Clearly the one I have started attaching myself to has a lover skilled in magic as well." It confessed. That was clearly all Morgana needed to know to turn towards me. She confronts me with a muttering of words but I'm not one to hide until I'm caught I'll go down fighting. I Summon a fire ball in my hand and step out from hiding. Her eyes shimmer with magic just before a statute not to far ahead of me erupted in fire an began moving to attack.

"Your magic is not like mine, mine is ancient and very very powerful." Her minion lunges for my throat. I cause a pillar to fall crushing him in one full swoop. She begins muttering again and I focus my magic to crush her airway. The pressure on her airways makes it hard for her to even mouth the words. I know if I take my time the dark one will interrupt so I breach her mind and find out where this Merlin is. I see a castle and I search for her known memories of the castle before letting go. I close the breach and vanish before I get myself into to much trouble to handle.

 **Meanwhile:**

"Henry!" Henry comes back bustling down the stairs expecting to finally hear some news. When he sees his grandparents long faces he gets its not going to be good news today. He frowns.

"What is it?" Snow begins crying and Charming puts a hand on his shoulder to make sure he doesn't leave while her tell his wife it will be alright.

"Henry your mom she um.. Left a note." Henry's eyes bulged not sure what that's suppose to mean. "It was urgent but she wanted to leave us something to know what happened."

"Where did she go? She left me?" Charming shakes his head and kneels down when he tells him.

"The dark one had control over Emma I guess and had some plan to open a portal to find Merlin. Regina was there and she followed after Emma to keep her safe." Henry began crying so hard Charming has no idea what to do but pulls Henry in for a hug. It was Henry that pulled away and bolted out the door leaving the two broken parents alone yet adding panic to the situation. Charming ran after Henry, Snow didn't notice, and Emma as well as Regina would kill him if he let anything happen to their son.

Henry was already halfway down the street when he heard Charming running after him calling his name. He ran faster all the way to where ever he could get away. After making a clean get away Henry then headed for the mansion. His moms and his place wasn't that far and he had to see if she would come back. He used his key searched the house only to eventually cry himself to sleep in Regina's bed.

 **Emma's P.O.V**

Magic suddenly was beginning to surround me then I could feel it began to seep into me making so much more sense than it use to. In this darkness magic became my comfort. The knowledge and the feeling that came with the new ability of recognizing it. It was making me feel stronger but it wasn't my magic. What I was feeling was dark and I didn't want anything to do with it. Finally I felt a lapse in the control over me. The dark and magic ebbed away as moments passed. It felt like less time than the last just as much as it didn't. Then there was a tug, a pain, and one word that crossed my mind.

 _Regina_

my chest tightens and my heart races. The memory of the time I walked away from helping Regina at the mines because she said to take care of Henry comes forward. She was the first person aside from Henry I fought to protect. My entire life was about giving up on love, friends, or my own kid but all I should have done was fight and protect the ones I love. It was why I believe Regina could pull me out of the darkness. My other side must have had another altercation with regina.

Out of instinct I wanted to help her I wanted to take over and stop whatever was happening. I had forgotten my fight once I failed to get Regina to help me and I had no idea if she was fighting with me now or she got away only to be back at it again. Then I felt my world in the dark shift. _Please_ _don't kill her_ I plead. _Please don't let her die!_

I blink away the tears I felt coming for forever now. Once I do I take in the dark cave, the dust of collapsed pillars. My heart drop until I see Regina standing powerful and winning. That's until suddenly she dissappears. Now leaving the questions of where was I and how do I pretend to be the Dark one? I don't know the lands and until I do I had to hope I could fake it.

Turns out the problem with faking is if you do you should do it with a little understanding of what you're suppose to fake. Morgana knew it was me right away when I spoke. I fumbled with my words at first having the unpleasant surprise of a statue hold my arms behind me but I carried on.

"I know I probably promised or asked you for help with killing Merlin but that was the dark one he wants to kill him because Merlin knows how to stop him. Please I have a son I want to get back to If you can help me instead I won't intrude of your plans." She looks at me curiously. "Please Look okay I won't help you but if you help me I won't stop you."

"Why would you settle for my help if you know for sure Merlin can help."

"I need to get back to my family. Besides I know your story and I know you an Merlin are equals. That sounds promising enough to try with you. An I kinda don't like being held captive by a statue." She mutters something and the statues release me. Her excuse being if the dark one came back she didn't need it to get the wrong idea. the truth was I didn't even feel the darkness right now I was holding on to the thought of protecting Regina that I was lasting longer. I told Morgana that if she helped me and I changed back she could do as she pleased but I told her the truth because I needed her to see I meant it. When I said I thought that a part of me would be watching her kill my love if I did turn seemed to put any thought of doing so to rest.

She cracked open her books and studied my magic for about an hour which was certainly a lot longer than I had managed before to hold on. There was the difference in knowledge of the enchanted forests Type of magic. She clarified we were still in the same world just a different land. The enchanted forest being one of the places she has yet to see magic from.

"So your saying you don't know how my magic works?" I ask and she agrees. I curse mentally thinking _I should just find out where Merlin is and do this myself._ Then I would look at how Morgana kept at her research an I couldn't leave her knowing her story. I have watched Merlin once and this Morgana even looked kinda like I remembered but a with just a few differences. That got me thinking this Morgana's story must be similar.

"I had a plan with Regina but she doesn't seem to keen on the idea." I tell her. She looks up from her books at me. "My magic is a product of true love so it's light enough to fight this if I have a will to fight too. The dark one is all dark magic i was going to ask her to help me use light magic to make a baby to attach the dark one to. We can block its magic with something back home raise it right. She doesn't want to raise another child of mine I guess." I say trying to explain how it works but getting side tracked with my feelings.

"Emma I think I get it! You said you could make a baby right. That's true love. That light magic okay so you let me bring her back here and I'll tell you how to do that." she suddenly looks upset though "wait why wouldn't she want another baby? You said she already shares one with you."

"She has Robin. He is her soulmate, true love, or whatever." That's when it clicks and she sees my love is a secret even though I told regina since she didn't hear me it still felt like a secret. "Just help me please I mean look if I hold this control I have long enough then maybe you can just come home with us. You won't have to hide from Merlin and you won't have to keep fighting him." She shook her head but I see in her eyes the interest.

She went back to her books until I felt the firey anger aching at my gut again. I knew I didn't have much more time and then Morgana would take the dark one up on his help. I couldn't let her fall into the dark knowing what it was like. So she was like Regina but just like Regina she needed a fresh start I didn't blame her for that. I speak again through the pain this being maybe my last chance.

"You are a lot alike." She sighs but looks up to see the pain on my face.

"Who? Your Regina?" I nod and she scoffs. "I'm much more powerful than her."

"That may be true but she did so many bad things because she was wronged and finally she made a fresh start in a town she made in another world. She was manipulated to use dark magic for the last dark one and she ended up using a curse he made to get it. You wouldn't have to though you could just come and start over." I say an just then I have to clutch my chest but I resist to show her I mean it for my of own or not I mean it. I fight it until the last second where I watch like slow motion her magic us into a castle and I hear Regina gasp and call my name. The fire soothes just a little as my fight come back. It begins to feel like the dark one and I are frozen, stuck in an internal fight.

 **Regina's P.O.V.**

I didn't know what to expect when I took myself into the room I saw Merlin in often. An older man and him making potions of some kind. His older self with his king showing him his latest herbs. This was supposedly his room so when I arrived I don't know if I was hoping someone would be there or if I was better that there wasn't. I could get a feel for the man before he came back and this time perhaps I could hide my magic and have the advantage if he is nothing like I thought.

He had a few trinkets setting around none more magical than my ring I had of Daniel. Was he in hiding? Was he not as magical as everyone had made legends believe? Suddenly the empty room began to frustrate me. I couldn't wait and not have an idea what was going on with Emma and the awful witch I had just escaped.

I turned to a small but decent size mirror and made it show me what it could. My magic was strangely. Stronger after all the times I've used it with Emma now I could do this without Sydney before but it was soundless much like Emma's but now I'm able to make sound.

I didn't know what Emma was getting at making deals with this witch but I knew it was Emma the moment she started talking about me. I had yet to hear Emma speak unless she was herself so it was safe to assume what was being said was true. Emma offering the woman a home in my town if she helped them if she helped her and I make a baby. I cursed out loud wondering why she was still shook on that plan. Then she spoke of me being with Robin. Immediately I mutter a retort that her pirate was no better.

"If it bothers you so much why are you here and not there making her plan work." I spin around and gawk at the Merlin before me. He is older than I thought he would be when his enemy looked so young. Clearly it was her magics doing. It made me wondered just how long she has been holding her grudge.

"You're Merlin I need you to help me." I start. "It's Emma she-"

"I know why you are here. I can not help you." I have no idea if I want to milder him myself or actually let Morgana do so.

"Why on earth not I've been told you are the only one that can stop the dark one."

"I am. But only to those unwillingly taken." I struggle to see how he can choose not to help Emma then but then I realize Emma was willing.

"No please she was saving me like an idiot and she fighting doesn't that mean something to you. The dark one plans on coming here to kill you aren't you going to make him leave Emma if he does." I yell not sure I can take no for an answer.

"you can say I have a certain spell to keep him from entering the kingdom" my hands fall to my side as a feeling of defeat fills me. _Why did I even jump in after her, leave my son, and go to another world to save her when she was the one that did this to herself?_ I asked myself. I didn't owe her anything before and I didn't ask her to save me from the darkness I knew I deserved. Then I saw the moments before Emma took the dark magic in. This time as I watched her lips move I could hear her voice say 'I love you'. Those word and her voice made my entire body feel lighter. That's when I realized it was guilt or anger at her actions that I felt. It was love and sorrow at the thought of losing her like I lost Daniel before I could even have either of them. I couldn't help how I felt because she felt it too.

"I-" my voice cracked having gone dry. "I love her" I admit and I'll be damned if any part of me regretted it this time. Soulmate or not Robin was not who I couldn't life without if I lost him. "I can't lose her, oh god please-" tears begin falling and I feel my knees give out.

Moments later I hear him mutter a spell and then a thump on the other side of the room makes me look up. I gasp in surprise to see those familiar emerald eyes that was my Emma. They began turning black.

"Emma." I say and they grey color stays for far to long. She is fighting giving us time to make this work if she can hold on.

* * *

 **reviews please!**

 **I have to say this is really working out quite well. I wonder if any of you think they know what will happen later on if I make this baby. I'll prolly do a few chapters of pregnancy but first next chapter is the special one. Emma and Regina are going to try to make a baby.**

 **Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**In the dark**

 ***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or the characters.**

 **So Regina magic baby here it comes. I really want to hear what you think. Like so badly. Read and review.**

 **By the way though I've never done chapters including full pregnancy but I'm working on two stories right now with that this being one of them. so ideas are welcome anytime.**

* * *

There was a moment where Emma and the dark one fought equally for control. A moment where Regina picked herself slowly off the ground and stared thankfully at the wizard named Merlin. Where Morgana didn't know if in any second she would be on the side of the dark one or Emma. She craved revenge but found the idea pleasing to start over much like the woman before her was said to. Merlin was the only one that didn't hold fear at what the next moments would bring. He calmly took Regina by the arm and told her it was now or never.

"Do what you desire or I will do what I must and I can not promise to spare your lovers life." He said in he ear. Regina raised her hands thinking over the old rituals words she had once came a crossed in her spell books. There was something more to this than the words she knew it but couldn't place it until Merlin assisted. "Be warned of you are not her true love it shall not work and either way you lose her."

That was it, the missing piece and though Regina didn't have time to question this she had to ask herself with a little bit of surprise if she believed that even possible. She had to try. She loved her, she knew that, and Emma had give her very soul to save Regina so Emma must truly love her. In this moment which now could be lasting eternity Regina looked into the cloudy green eyes wishing for a sign but felt that the sign was deep down inside herself. She could feel a burning, racing, aching feeling that she could only describe as her connection to Emma. She could feel her fighting and so she took a deep breath before focusing her light magic on Emma and muttering the spell over and over again until less and less of the darkness in Emma's eyes could be seen.

She mutter them until Emma began joining her. They spoke in unison until Emma collapsed into Morgana's expecting arms and Regina into Marlins. The magic they used up now at work making sure they would live to see another day with each other. At least that's what the two sorcerers left in the room were hoping.

 **Emma's P.O.V**

While I was in stuck resisting the dark magic I could hear everything and see with a cloudy vision the things that were happening. As they happened I realized Regina was sending me her own why that she loved me. She wanted me back because she couldn't lose me. It was in the way I felt it down to the bottom of my heart her need, her panic, then suddenly she overwhelmed me with love. I heard her chanting and listened repeating it to myself in my head. There was relief and moments of agony feeling that fire inside burning but as it lessened I felt more in control. I joined in the chanting until that fire was still there but just so in one area of my body.

I knew I wanted this with Regina even if it was a dark baby and we were doing it all backwards it felt like it was the right thing for this place and time. I watched as Regina's light magic flowed into me, it connected with mine, ad I could feel the two asking a ball around the fire in my stomach. The dark magic was shrouded by our light magic after which I smiled having a firm belief that this was going to work.

I heard what Merlin had said, we had to be true loves for this to work. We isn't not have said much on the subject but it was clear to me how ugh Regina did love me. She has yet to say so to me but I knew this was not a Regina that hated me trying to save my life. Now I just needed to let our magic to the best it can. I couldn't imagine what we will have but I could see another little Regina running around like. Just like Henry I hope. My clarity is sparse now but like slow motion y legs give out and I feel myself falling.

I admit I expect pain on impact with the ground but I hadn't thought Morgana would have caught me. I knew she had to have been waiting to see who would win. I'm just glad that for now I could think it was Regina and I. My eyes close heavily, the last thing I hear is a shuffling sound on the other side of the room, and and agreement to move us to a bed for rest.

 **Regina's P.O.V**.

I couldn't have giving more of myself than I did in that moment. I've never expended all of my magic in one swoop. Sure the dark curse took a lot and I slept but this was different somehow. All my magic was spent and I felt like somehow a piece of me went with it. My hands burned possibly from the force I pushed myself.

It was crazy to think I had created life with the woman I loved before even getting a chance to say so or even take her on a date. I laughed or I would have if I was half asleep right now. My body was numb completely dead asleep. I know because Merlin the old man couldn't help but try carrying me to a bed like a dead man but the underarms that only managed to help with banging my legs about on a way that would have hurt if I could feel it.

It honestly felt like hours before sleep came. Be it my worry about Emma or the fact that I didn't know what side either person watching over us was on. I feared that I wouldn't have an Emma when I woke or that the magic would not work and I would lose to beautiful thing in one full swoop. I could not lose my Emma.. I swore to myself just as I felt a cold rag wipe away the sweet on my forehead. It was that that told me they would care for us until we woke. I would deal with it then and rest until then.

 **Meanwhile:**

Back in Storybrooke henry woke from his night spent in his mothers bed. He awoke disoriented but as soon as he remembered why he was there in the first place tears began falling again but he sniffed and wiped them away quickly. Climbing out of his mothers bed he made his way downstairs to make a bowl of cereal. When he finished he grabbed a water to go and made his way to the pawn shop. Once leaving the house he almost expected his grandparents to be waiting. Them and their well known phrase. 'We will always find you.' If that was true he would find his parents too somehow. They were no where in sight so he hurried off down the street.

The bell over the front door chimed upon entering the shop. Four people came out into the front room and Henry found himself struggling to figure out his next step now that Mary-Margaret and David both cornered him with a hug. Belle looked happy to see them together and hook stumbled in still drunk grunting at all the commotion,

"Henry where did you go?!" They both asked him. He mumbled his response causing them to pull back and Mary began crying again. "I'm so sorry Henry well keep looking for a way to find them please just stay with us."

"Alright. I'm sorry I ran away." He said looking down. His grandparents stood up taking him in their arms and turned to face Belle, said thanks, and said goodbye to the two of them. Deep down Henry felt he was losing his only hope of having his family back. Yes he had his grandparents and Neil but that wasn't enough for him he needed his moms.

 **Emma's P.O.V.**

I was so happy to feel more like myself than I did when I woke up. I could breath right as myself again. The world felt lighter now but my body felt so heavy still. My eyes fluttered open at will and a fuzzy picture of Morgana and Merlin arguing over me. I grunted as the noise seemed to heighten the more I woke. The two silenced instantly just for a moment an then started up again.

"She needs to leave. Take them I don't care what you do just she can't stay here if this didn't work."

"Why do you assume it won't. You saw how they looked at each other of course it worked. They need rest. God Merlin could you be any more ridiculously stupid. You're not defend your precious king this is out of your range."

"Precisely why they must go. I can't defend them if someone found out. If something happened I can't possibly do anything else but be there when it fails. So take them back to your cave and care for them yourself." Morgana scoffed I would have to if I could.

"Whatever Merlin you're always so pathetic and think your better than me. Like you know so much, you know nothing. Nothing!" And with that she placed her hand on me. The next thing I knew was I was no longer in a candle lit room in a castle but I was back in Morgana's hideout. I wasn't comfortable with the thought that I didn't know if Regina was okay. If she was brought with me. I struggled to sit up groaning at the pain that I felt all over.

"Stop Emma just lay back I've got your girlfriend she's fine." Well that's just funny to hear. I chuckled with a lightly.

"She hasn't.. even said she will be yet." I say slowly.

"She'll say yes." She smiles and forces me back. I lay back an eventually fall back asleep.

 **Regina's P.O.V.**

The instant I came to I gasped for air like it all had been from me in the exchange. more or less so it was given and I searched for the reason why. My voice rasped from dryness Morgana was at my side with a cup of water.

"Emma?!" Was all I said. A bit of raw chocolate was handed to me I ate it with out question knowing it helped replenish my energy.

"You did it. She said you could do it an I mean for a moment even I didn't think you could but you did it." This Morgana was a lot more welcoming.

"She spoke to you about me?" I was shocked though I suppose I should have know Emma would ramble on like one her ove struck idiot parents when she was herself just to get Morgana to help her.

"Yes I mean not extensively but I could tell she really loves you and well the way you showed up before I hoped she was right in assuming you cared for her." Morgana walked to Emma's side opposite of Regina. "She was just up but he body is taking a great amount of effort to make this spell work. She should wake again in a few hours if not tomorrow morning." I nodded, sat next to Emma, and took up her hand so that I could be there when she woke again. Only then could I work on our way home when my magic was back and when Emma was safely uncontrolled by the dark one.

* * *

 **reviews please!**

 **I knows it's got a lot of transitions from point of view but hope it explains what you wanted and make you all happy. I enjoyed making this chapter sorry I didn't post it last night when I started but you hope it make your day better today.**


	5. Chapter 5

**In the dark**

 ***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or the characters.**

 **i won't give anything away but this is going to be very good. you all** **will be happy to know I'm doing a full pregnancy.. Sorta.**

 **I'd like to make a note that Morgana is powerful possibly strong than Regina. But their magic work differently. Instead of the ability to do literally almost anything like Regina can she is limited to old language and spells. Some things may just be better to do the old fashion way.**

 **Just keep that in mind when you read and want to smack me for Morgana's little magic involvement. Such as teleportation.**

* * *

 **One week later:**

Everyone all over Storybrooke had a new mission. Searching for a portal that could get them to the enchanted forest since no one knew how to activate the well. Regina had said that the dark one had done something but blue nor anyone else could figure out what. Even though Henry and the Charmings knew Regina would keep Emma safe there was no guarantee they had a way home again.

Henry didn't give up and constantly got mad when he realized another person had. The Charmings asked everyone to consider anything that might help and yet many determined they knew nothing. Henry still stayed at his grandparents much to his disappointment because he had hoped he could finally be able to stay in his room long enough to feel at home again. Even though he could sleep in his own bed that didn't stop him from finding a way to go straight there after school.

By the third day of him doing this and having to find home snow and David decided to let him and just grab him before dinner, there was enough time for him shower and do his homework just like if everything was normal. It wasn't but for a few hours a day he wanted to feel like his mom was still going to come in and tell him dinner was done.

On this particular afternoon a week after his moms had disappeared he heard the front door to his mom's house much earlier than expected. It scared him and he locked his door just to be safe. David called from the stairs and Henry hurried to unlock the door hearing the excitement in his voice.

"What is it did someone find a portal?" He asked and David shook his head slightly out of breath. Henry's smile fell only to raise again when David explained further.

"The hospital called Emma is there with Regina." Henry flew past David thumping down the stairs grabbing his jacket and following him out to his truck. His patience was no longer on hold. David sped off roof sirens on until they reach the hospital in ten minutes flat.

They found Mary-Margaret outside Emma hospital room door shaking with anticipation. Henry cared none the less what either one said and flung the door open. Regina turned wide eyed with tears spilling at seeing him again. Emma smiled and let Henry climb on the bed to hug her.

"Mom ma, you came back!" Mary came in and said sorry for him interrupting but that didn't matter as they were all very glad that they were together again. When Regina had noticed the pair she heard David whisper out.

"did you do it?" She needn't ask what he meant just looked at Emma with loving eyes and thought about how they had gotten here.

 **One week earlier: Emma's P.O.V**.

The second time I woke up I felt less pain though for some reason I half expected to open my eyes to another fight. Morgana seemed about as stubborn as Regina was but weather she was awake or not was another story. Looking to my side I became aware of what the pressure on my are was. Clearly Regina had been awake once were as now

She was dead asleep on my arm. Not wanting to wake her I stayed still only Agustin's my legs to relieve some pressure off my lower back. The movement startled Regina awake anyways.

"Em-ma" she gasped out sounding tired.

"Hi, sorry I woke you. I just wanted to take some pressure off my back. Still a little tired though I suppose you are too." I said hoping that if she was she would tell me.

"No no I've slept. I'm use to using a lot of magic sometimes. How are you feeling?" I scoffed a little knowing my contribution to this was very easy. I felt my magic simply react to Regina's and then as soon as I had control I took over but it was hardly the effort Regina had put into saving me.

"I'm fine, you didn't the brunt of the work. Thank you by the way. I know it must have been hard to accept I wanted this more than I needed it."

"You did?" She sounded surprised.

"Of course I have Henry with you it's almost the same thing. I just wish I could have made more of an impression or something before asking you to take such a big step." I sighed an closed my eyes really disappointed I hadn't even gotten to kiss her yet. The thought itself filled me with a little joy as I looked back at her. Her eyes were misty so I lifted my hand to her cheek and held it waiting for a tear to fall.

"I wish we could have too. How long?" She says like I should know what she meant. My brow scrunch and she tries again. "How long have you known you liked me."

"A long time, since before Neverland. We have just never been civil long enough to for me to say something. Then you have Robin which I couldn't just get in the way again not after the first timer ruined your relationship. Then you was upset and I let you take your time getting better but then all this past few weeks happened."

She was speechless but I still caught her tear like I thought I would have to. I held her gaze wanting to hold forms long as I could. Her eyes closed but her face grew closer. My lips tingled just as hers hovered over mine making me shiver when our lips finally pressed together. Her worn lipstick and my chapped lips didn't make it the best first kiss but still fireworks busted behind closed eyes and a fire burned instantly. I threaded my hand into her hair pulling her in more. The more her lips glide over mine her tongue grazes them wetting mine making it feel just as soft when mine slide over hers.

"Emma." She whispers between kisses then grabs my collar to my jacket holding me closer. I taste apple just barely but I recognize it because of all the apples she eats I always wondered if she would taste like them. The was an undeniable grin on my face when we parted. "I've just realized how deeply I feel for you. I thought all along it was a crush or an desire but gods I love you too Emma." She exclaimed it was my turn to be speechless.

Her chocolate eyes fill with fear which I know is the same fear of rejection I have. With what energy I have I sit up more to wrap my arms around her. I missed her smell and I can't seem to let go yet but slowly I feel her arms hold me too. I run mine up and down her back. Her face buries into my neck. After a few minutes I can't stay like this so I pull her down with me when I lay back. In my own little way I invite her to lay with me. Her arm falls over my stomach while her body curls up to mine. The table like bed is not the most comfortable but we make do and sleep is inevitable with our conditions.

 **Almost a day later:**

Regina was the first to wake me since the first time I woke. This time though I could see her concern was getting larger. She held a bowl of food in one hand and with the other forced me up just so I could eat. I wasn't sure where it was coming from but I as upset having woken to be hand fed like a child. I couldn't stand the idea so I argued and refused to eat unless I did it myself. Despite how many times I could barely hold the food on the spoon I was determined. That didn't mean I had a reason though to be mad but when I was finally given peace I thought it over. I felt anger and that meant somehow I was still Channelling the dark one. I was scared deep down past the anger that as Regina tried to figure me out I would get madder. I did get mad so mad in fact I snapped at her.

"Will you just leave me alone for a minute. Damn I mean I get all lovey and I suddenly can't have a minute." Both women gawked at me as if I grew two heads. The moment the words left my mouth I knew I didn't mean them but I could get those thought out as words. I simple scoffed and managed to aggressively shove food in my mouth to prove a point.

Morgana lightly told her it was not me talking just residual dark magic. I wanted to believe her that it was temperary but even still Regina walked away hurt clouding her eyes. I hated myself more if I couldn't control this and keep her happy. I felt less darkness in me than before so I didn't see why I couldn't just fight it much easier now. Moments after Regina left I set my bowl of stew down and tried to follow not getting very far.

"Let her go she will understand its not easy for you to fight it when your in this state. Before you had a lot of light magic to help now it's just you. That's why you need more rest, food, and if she bloody offers you help, a hug, or God forbid another kiss like yesterday you take it because you need all the help you can get." She said making me sit once more and plopped the bowl right back into my hands.

She was off doing whatever witch-craft things she does on the other side of the cave. I finished my food and played with the spoon lazily waiting for Regina to come back. When she did she stopped just at the entrance of the cave. She had redness under her eyes. It made my heart clench.

"Oh, Gina." I whisper hoping she'll come closer. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"I know it just hurt to hear it anyways." She mutters just when she is at arms length. She has a passing glaring to which I know is because she doesn't like to be vulnerable but it passes and she rests her hand on my thigh an leans in to kiss me softly. "Rest my love, I'm glad to be here for you if you need it." I nodded and rubbed my nose against hers as she spoke. With not even a hard tug at her shirt she gently climbed on the bed next to me again. I let her hold me once more so I might sleep. After a few deep breaths Regina's evens out and slows down to which I follow along.

 **A few days later: Regina's P.O.V**

It was taking more time than I thought to gain enough magic to transport just myself to our desired location but I need more if I was to take all three of us. Morgana never having seen the lake we arrived in and Emma in just as little experience as her magic quantity was at the moment. It was up to me to remember where we needed to be and to gain my magic back as quickly as possible. Some how I looked past the times Emma got too mad or too sad for her normal self and saw the parts of her I'd grown to love.

Here Emma was different, I understand that she doesn't like the feeling of not being in a familiar place or with all those she has gotten to know in the past years. She thought that those times where over. She had live enough of her life like this she didn't deserve to feel it all over again. To be reminded not now when she needed to be strong.

Every night she rested comfortable with me at her side but just so almost every night she had a nightmare of some kind. After trying to get details and being shut down every time I just sit with her until she fell asleep again. Tonight it's the same thing, I wake to faint whimpers and suddenly there's a scream the fills the cave and wake me for sure. I feel bad for Morgana but she never shows a sign that it bothers her. I sit up for about an hour sliding my fingers through Emma's golden hair. Just when I think it's about that time she falls a sleep again in my arms she whispers out.

"I wanna be a good mom this time." My shock in subtle but I know my silence says a lot.

"And you will be my love. You think I'd let your bad habits corrupt our second child if I prevented it once." I tease an she laughs lightly.

"Right I know you wouldn't." A second of awkward silence follow. "When I was growing up that was the least of my worries of learning from the parents I had." The sobs wrecked through her only breaking my heart more.

"I have all the hope in the world that you are nothing like them. Whatever they did you'll be a better mother than anyone. Well not me of course but you can be pretty close." I said soothingly kissing her temples. Emma hummed and let her eyes close.

The next day when I woke feeling my magic was in an appropriate level for traveling I checked that Emma was suitably comfortable to move even with magic. I advised Morgana to get pack lightly. When she had everything she couldn't possibly live without I took her hand as well as Emma's and brought us to the first place I could think of close enough to the lake. The only place I would go if the end goal was getting back to Henry.

I did feel bad about not being with him but this was as important for him as it was for me. He needed Emma as much as I did. The white kingdom was the last place I wanted to go but the castle was familiar to me and I knew it was closer to the lake than my own castle.

Once we arrived I realized how gravely mistaken I was on the distance to the castle and the amount of magic I had stored. I was drastically depleted of what I had so much so I couldn't even stay standing for that first moment we arrived. Thankful I had take us to the room that ther doctor use to stay in in hopes of being close to it if something happened to Emma whistle traveling.

Morgana move fast and laid me down and worked on preventing another fever from the drastic change yet again. She cursed aloud everytime I struggled to sit up. I didn't want to rest and waste more time getting home. I couldn't explain modern medicine to Morgana but if I had perhaps she would not have stuck my arm with a drug to pull me into a sleep like state.

After this one day turned to two and only then did I make up for what I lost. As well as now Emma could assist. When we arrived at the lake I let Emma take the lead. She having pulled the memory of what it was the dark one had down to open it in the first place. It was a sudden opening of the portal, sucking us in and knocking us off our feet.

With a flick of my wrist at the bottom of the tunnel I levitate Emma and myself. Morgana did herself and in no time we all were resting on the outside of the well. It was definitely Storybrooke I remembered the tress from the last time Emma came climbing out of this well.

"Alright let's get somewhere safe and so Emma can get her vitals checked. This is unknown magic and could have different effects than the norm." I say conjuring enough magic to get to the hospital. The shock was evident on Morgana's face but she still stayed close even as doctors came and took her in for check ups. An hour into blood work and such Morgana shyly asked about a place to do her private duties. I stifled a laugh to which I still received a glare. I pointed her in the direction of the restroom in the room and told her the basics of how it works. The poor woman might be in there for a while.

Just so happens that in no time at all since we'd been back and I told the doctors to call David Nolan to inform them as well as Henry that we were here they had arrived. The couple stand at the door while Henry jumps up to hug Emma in her hospital bed.

"Did you do it?" David asks me quietly not sure if it was best to bring anything up right now. I had no interest in telling the story right now. I looked back to Emma and Henry and went to reply but just them Morgana opened the door to the bathroom.

"Oh my this contraption is certainly a delightful thing. So glad you pointed out the tea paper Regina it's really much better than green leaves." An for the first time in over a week Emma bubbled with laughter. It rolled out like she hadn't laughter in a year or more. I turned to see the charmings awe struck. It truly was quite funny there was also the slight relief of tension from introducing the bunch later was alleviated.

* * *

 **reviews please!**

 **This was a great chapter I think. How about it? Anyways Morgana's first interactions in Storybrooke are still possible to turn south.**


	6. Chapter 6

**In the dark**

 ***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or the characters.**

 **So now it's time to find out how Emma like pregnancy.**

* * *

 **Emma's P.O.V.**

I literally couldn't help but laugh. It was so desperately needed it just burst out without my control. I choked out I was sorry but I kept going. Regina seemed to understand that it was from stress and she said so to my parents so they didn't think I turned crazy I'm sure. The laughter died down eventually but I could barely breath until my mother was the first to freak out. I was instinctively in the middle before she had much to say.

"Who on earth are you and why are you in my daughters room?" Mary-Margaret said shaking with frustration.

"Calm down snow." "Dad can you-" Regina and I said at the same time. David didn't need much more to be said to know to hold Snow back just a bit. "You asked me to do whatever I had to to save Emma, I did, and Morgana helped."

"Morgana! Cool that's so cool but isn't she a bad guy moms?" Henry said looking between both of us. We shook our heads no and explained further.

"No Henry she's not," Regina started.

"An you should know by now not to decided if someone is good or bad from this world stories kid." I ended making a point. "She and Merlin were not on the same side but it seemed like her problem was just where she lived being stuck in hiding because of someone else's better fortune. He was willing to let her leave and I invited her so say your sorry to her."

Henry looked at me deeply before he turned to Morgana and mumbled an apology. Morgana brushed it off and said there was nothing to say sorry for. I realized I must have snapped at him so I reached out for him, pulled him back in my arms, and kissed his head on last time. I faced Regina.

"I should have known I wasn't ready for this. I didn't mean to snap." Regina nodded and asked everyone to leave my room. Henry got off my bed keeping his head looking down. "Hey kid I love you I'm sorry it's just been a long day. Okay." He nodded and smiled again making it easier to breath again. He joined the others outside. I knew they were talking about me. Snow was trying so hard not to look at me with her scared yet motherly eyes. Morgana cleared her throat making me aware she was still in the room.

"They won't think of you any less you know especially Regina and Henry." I could disagree based off of Henry's reaction but I stayed silent. When Regina reentered the room she motioned to Morgana and she two exited.

"Emma dear I'm going to take Morgana to the B&B show her some places on the way. Will you be okay for a little bit?"

"Yes I'll be fine but can we just spend some time alone tonight?" I asked nervously. Was I asking for a date? I kept hoping she would say yes though.

"That's alright I'll have Henry come by for dinner we can spend time together until then. Lunch and a movie at home." She didn't make it sound like a date but I was going to believe it was until she said otherwise. Her soft lips pressed against mine, her hand caressed my cheek, and I leaned in closer not wanting to end it just yet. She pull back and said she'd be back by the time I filled out discharge papers.

When said discharge papers had finally been given i was impressed with how much faster it was done than usual. Though it did take some coaxing but I certainly didn't think Regina thought it would be that fast so I waited in the lobby half asleep by the time she came back to get me. Concern sweep her face until I got up. I told her how much they wanted to help their sherif which meant they processed my paper work faster.

"I hate hospitals anyways." I said as we left. Her Mercedes was waiting just outside she said she wanted to make the trip home conventional for my sake, just in case. I didn't see the need but I did happen to like the view all the way home. Seeing familiars sights out the car window made it that much more reassuring we were home again. When we pulled up to Regina's home I was extremely happy to be able to spend time like this alone with her. Once in the door I asked how long we had unlit Henry came over for dinner.

"Three hours but I have to start dinner in an half hour before he does.

"Oh okay so we should just sit?" I ask slightly nervous.

"How about I make you some hot chocolate? Hmm go sit in the living room." I agreed and went finding a comfy place to sit on the love seat. It was suppose to be a cuddling position. It could use a little more romance to the room so I took the liberty of conjuring candles. Half a dozen and lighting them all around the room. Then I wanted strawberries to feed her like the queen she is so I brought them to me as well. They were sitting beside me on the coffee table when Regina entered the room. Her sweet surprised gasp made me smile.

"Is this okay? I wanted it to look romantic. Is it to soon or would you like a chocolate fountain to dip these in?" I asked picking up a strawberry and placing it in the new fountain. The chocolate dripped until it dried. Placing it in my mouth I suck the chocolate off before biting into the fruit.

"That is fine but perhaps the hot chocolate would be to much sweets. Water it is then."

When returned she placed the water down and sat just looking at me.

"What is it do I have something on my face?" I joked causing her to chuckle a little.

"No dear I've just noticed your glow. The always say women have a glow when pregnant I never believed it till now though." It made me blush having been such a long time since I got looked at like this. I picked up another strawberry, dipped it, and held it out for her to bit Into. It was the most stunning thing I'd ever seen. We kept very casual until the candles burned out and the three hours was almost up.

We kissed and clung to each other. Regina fed me and I her. Not many words were spoken except for telling her how beautiful she is. She would take the compliment and offer a heated kiss which I willingly accepted. I was on top of her when we were done with eating food and all I wanted was to taste the chocolate on her lips. She moaned the first time when my tongue grazed her just above her lip on the scar that I found so attractive. Just as it got to heated Regina told me breathlessly she had to get dinner started and that I had to clean up the room. She exited and I sighed looking at the melted candles for a moment before poofing them away. It was enough testing my skills for one night and I followed her into the kitchen to help.

 **Regina's P.O.V.**

"Henry Daniel Mills, I don't know what atrocious behaviors the idiots taught you but you know to have manners at my table." Henry swallowed his food and tried once more to talk after being scolded. I was more than happy to hear his exciting stories of our running David but I didn't want to hear it whilst watch food fly from his mouth. It was a habit from Emma clearly. Pasta was just not the best thing to talk with your mouth full of.

"I said I was glad I got to spend the night here when he could find me." I disapproved of this news.

"They didn't look here?" I wanted to rub it in their face that their slogan wasn't so accurate anymore.

"No I went to grandpa's shop to see how he was and ask Belle if she knew anything and they were there with Belle and Hook." I looked to Emma to see her reaction but it was nothing drastic. Just a flicker of her eyes up off her food to Henry and then to me. I could see she wanted to say something but she just went back to eating.

"Well I suppose that's good they were looking. Did you actually get anywhere with information though?" I asked changing the subject from close to Hook to something else. He shook his head no and went on to tell how everyone give up searching for a working portal rather quickly.

Later on at bed time he wanted us to tell him what happened for us. I looked to Emma and though she looked distant she nodded as if telling me it was up to me what I wanted to tell him. I told him the truth because I wouldn't lie to Henry again.

"So you an ma are having a baby. So Hook is right when he said you two are true loves?"

"Yeah kid, I didn't know how you would feel about that an me and your mom have always had some problems between us I really didn't think I had a chance. I feel bad about hurting Hook but I didn't want to.. I thought I would die.. I didn't want to go not saying it just once." Emma answered before I could even think of what to say.

"Mom would have saved you anyways. She did and I'm glad. Does this mean you two are going to date now?" Emma whispered something to low to hear an so I spoke up.

"I hope so but would that be okay with you my little prince?" He only scrunched his nose a little at the tittle but grinned as he exclaimed loudly.

"I get to have a family just us an well now a baby brother or sister. That's all I want anymore." We all hugged with a smile on our faces. I lead Emma to my room where I said she'd be welcome to sleep for the night we would talk in the morning. It was so I could keep an eye on her but also I'd become accustomed to sleeping next to her this past week. If anything I didn't want to find myself missing her warmth just yet.

Half way through the night a scream pulled me from my sleep. I felt my nightgown was soaked in Emma's sweat as well as my own. She clearly had a fever and her temperature was affecting her sleep. Henry must have woke from the noise too because he came barging in panic riddling his face.

"Henry help me get her to the car now." He didn't hesitate but said something while grabbing Emma's other arm.

"Why not just magic us to the car or the hospital?" I know he wouldn't have minded if I did but this was serious and I couldn't take risks.

"I don't know what has caused this honestly I'm afraid of making it worse by using magic on her." He seemed to have excepted that answer opened the car door and helped put Emma in the back seat. She wasn't lucid but her dreams stopped terrorizing her as far as we could tell. Once at the hospital a nurse pulled Emma in a wheelchair and took her through the emergency entrance. Henry followed while I parked the car, he was to afraid to let her out of his sight.

When I made it to Emma's room Henry was crying, Emma was sedated, and the nurse was about to leave muting something about i told you so. I was so upset I could have missed it but the way she said it to Emma irked my nerves. I snapped at her making her clumsily falter at the door.

"What do you mean you told her so. I didn't see you this morning."

"No ma'ma she was here it's in her notes she was advised not to leave. She yelled at the staff or something fierce because they stopped getting in her way immediately." My eyes widen. Emma was low on magic and used earlier. I should have stopped her. The worst cases started running through my head.

What if she used up to much magic to control the barrier making our baby? What if our magic is connected an the amount I've used bothers her too? Or what if it didn't work like we thought? I knew the latter was less likely to be true but it was still a real fear with Henry around. I swore to myself I would make sure she nor I used magic until the baby was born. I scooped our son in my arms and kissed his head whispering comforting words in his hair until he was fast asleep again. I could not though and so I listened to the monitor, watched the moon flicker over her face as the AC moved the blinds, and I waited for her to wake up feeling better.

* * *

 **reviews please!**

 **its a quick update but I feel this is getting somewhere. Hope you like everything so far. Leave opinions I don't mind. anyone think this spell or pregnancy is working.**


	7. Chapter 7

**In the dark**

 ***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or the characters.**

 **alright everyone I'm sorry about not writing been I little distracted with Netflix and forming ideas over the week.. Or has it been two. Idk anymore.**

 **Anyways this is the new chapter hope you like it give me more encouragement and inspire me to work more.**

* * *

 **Regina's P.O.V**

Because Emma did magic and had not woken yet again by the next morning I took action by paying Rumplestiltskin the former Dark One a visit. He had awoken and now was trying to live a life he felt he never had. This day in age though he didn't need courage to make someone love him all he had to do was earn Belle's trust back. It was not as easy at it usually would have been having been the Dark One for so long he still had magic that his own body learned and held onto. He was not as powerful but still the thought of someone connected to such dark magic wielding any was frightening to most let alone Belle. Him with magic or not was just what I happened to need so I couldn't care less. I walked through the doors to his shop and found him devotedly at the counter looking as bored as any other normal person but the look in his eyes said he was itching to use the magic I'm sure he was forbidden to use.

"Ah Regina to what to I owe the pleasure. I hear you and Miss Swan figured out a way to bind the Dark One's power."

"Yes I came to see you about that. It was so hurried I didn't get to look into the side effects it appears Emma is back in the hospital barely holding on because she used to much magic again." His face contorted to surprise.

"Magical exhaustion hmm.. Yes that is possible or perhaps your feelings weren't secure enough? Whatever happened to Robin eh? I hope you haven't forgotten he still believes he holds your heart." I glared at the imp pretty sure he knew he was hitting a nerve.

"That's absurd I left him I followed Emma through a portal and confessed how I feel to her." He still looked at me knowingly.

"Perhaps you should tell her again and be sure to consummate the bond this time. Be sure she knows robin has no hope in your return." Honestly I couldn't even be sure myself if he thought so or not. I stormed out of the shop and sought out Robin Hood.

After looking everywhere and hearing from his band of foresters that he was visiting my sister and his child for the third time this week I drove to the hospital at top speed. I wanted to check on Emma but decided this had to be done first. I swiped my high security card and entered the ward that held Zelena. I called out his name making him and my sister jump apart through the bars on the door.

"Robin!" His face was red with embarrassment leading me to believe more so now than I had that the man had moved on. Either that or he thought he could handle two Mills women at once. "I don't mean to intrude on such a precious moment but I have come to clarify and for myself as well as you that I am not in love with you as I once thought."

I felt like the Evil Queen with my words but I knew I had to leave no room for error or misunderstandings.

"Oh um really I um thought you received my letter.. I uh sent you or left at you house." My brows rose. "I confessed I lead my heart astray with malady Zelena whilst in New York I feel I can not leave that as well as a child of mine in the dark when you could leave me for Emma Swan."

My mouth formed an 'o' which I closed awkwardly. This had quickly turned into a weird break up moment. I wanted to turn back around and go commit truly to Emma but it was then I could see it a smug grin on Zelena's face. Like she still got me, still broke my heart, and got everything she wanted from me. She used me and this stung that Robin would turn to her after everything she's done to me.

"Fuck you, fuck you both you know what be with little miss greeny over here let me know how a child of you two turns out. Probably brown like the piece of shits the both of you turned out to be." I scoffed turning away from them and called back "she'll use you Robin and this was really me finding my happy ending enjoy yourself while you can." I could just imagine the trouble that would occur over the next few months.

Once I returned to Emma's room I came just in time to see her attempting to scare off the nurses keeping her in bed. I let my entrance say everything as my heels clicked and I cleared my throat causing even Emma to still. Be it me still in queen mode or my mayor in charge demeanor I didn't mind feeling like this again.

"You may leave Miss Swan won't attempt to leave anytime soon will you dear." She shyly shook her head. As soon as the nurses left I closed the door, locked it, and flick the blinds closed. I stride over to her bed and take her face in my hands crushing our lips together. She moans against my lips and I drive my tongue into her mouth to caress all over. "I love you Emma. God I love you." I say between kisses. The passion between us heats up and her lips taste me and kiss me all over her hands roam low an lower.

"I love you too especially when you're being all madam mayor and sexy." There is this huge urge to consummate I know it's whatever bond we share but I feel dirty not telling her or explaining everything first. I pull back and give her my best. A whole I love I really do but we need to bang so our baby survives and so something else that sounds shitty can be a good excuse to feel her up in a hospital bed.

"So basically to make this baby legit we make love." I blink rapidly not really expecting her to handle it well. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, why not I mean I would love to do this the right way you know a date like dinner and a movie, have a few anniversary's, then pop out a baby but we haven't had the luck yet. Why not do this our own way and make sure we still have our baby in the end. I love you Gina make love to me." I don't need to be asked twice.

"Wait,"

"What?" She says not forcing me closer but sweetly rubbing my arms with a hand.

"I just wanted you to know I um went to break up with Robin," "but?" "No but, I went to but I guess he sort already did with me. A note or something saying he really needs or wants to be with my sister and unborn child he wants his family. I told him I didn't love him the way I thought I did.. We parted ways. That's all"

Fear rises up in me about everything I've said. Like at any moment she could choose not to believe me and leave me or she could and yet still not love me back. But the really fear was in the fact she was protective and had a habit of defending me which could just be the worst thing to do right now. So I distracted her by kissing her again this time neither one of us lets go. When her hands roamed they didn't stop they found a place to sit on my butt and squeezed causing me to moan deeply. Her hospital gown felt so terribly in the way I slide my hand under to find her naked. It seemed she wasn't wearing underwear in the first place. Realizing that my fingers were now bare against her pussy made me soak my own panties.

I hesitate just long enough to question if I wanted this to be our first time but the real question was if Emma wanted it to be. She looked me in the eye nodded and brought her lips closer to my ears. Wrapped her arms around my head and said.

"Take me, please!" It was husky and the most sexiest thing I'd ever heard. One second later my fingers slipped right in and I began thrusting into her as if I'd never have her again. After the initial high of feeling her wrapped around my fingers so tightly I slowed down and rocked my whole body using all of me to make us closer. Her moans which were buried in my suit jacket turned into mewling purrs as so not to draw to much attention to us. While making love to her slowly I felt her hands begin to tug at my pants, a button pops, and her hand slips inside. Her fingers presses the wetness on my panties into my clit causing me to cry out.

I scramble to get my clothes off as fast as possible without any magic. With nothing left between us except her robe I raise my hips off her bed for her to enter me. We start together she curls her fingers just right making me arch my back. My breast rise and fall in front of her face. She takes the chance to suck a nipple into her mouth thrust faster to match the movements of her tongue. When we cum hard together I realized just before I was so caught up in what she was doing to me I almost forgot I still had my fingers thrusting even with her distracting duel pleasures. It encouraged me to work just as hard as she was. I open her more and give her a third finger until she orgasms. Her walls clutch to me tighter and her fingers bury deeper causing me to follow right along. We ride out the waves after and let the energy we feel channeling through us into her settle.

Without much time before someone would want to intrude I tried to get up but found my legs to weak. All my weight put me on the bed beside Emma who was laughing of something funny that I could only hope wasn't what just transpired. It was in my silence I could hear her machine beeping like crazy and a nurse knocking on the door. Somehow I found my feet and dressed quickly slightly laughing myself. Of course I forgot about that. Letting the poor nurse in I at least had the dignity to look guilty.

 **Emma's P.O.V.**

After a whole day of rest and no more Regina because of our small sexcapade I got to leave to hospital properly the next afternoon. I was given a date for a checkup appointment and told to call to set a time. Regina and Henry picked me up and took me back to the mansion ignoring my argument that I didn't mind staying with my parents.

"You guys I'm fine and I mean you don't have to look after me I know you both have school and work." I knew I had to get back to work soon too but I wasn't going to mention that just yet.

"Ma we don't mind. It's not like you don't have my little sister or anything like that growing in your belly." Henry teased. I couldn't believe it he was just like Regina.

"Oh haha so funny but I can take care of myself that the way it's suppose to be I'm to care for you not my kid taking care of me." Regina's hand fell on my back for comfort while leading me inside.

"No Henry shouldn't but I will. Not because I have to but because I want to dear." She kisses my cheek an her hand leaves my back so she can take off her coat and shoes.

"Okay fine but only if you let me do something, I wanna take you out on a date tomorrow." I say waiting for her to look at me when I asked.

"Alright but tonight we have to entertain guests for dinner." I groan but stop as soon as Regina gives me a look. "It's your parents and Neil, they have been worried so I asked them to join us." I could tell she just wanted what was best for me. Instead of letting myself get frustrated over something so minor I decided it would be best if I went along without making it harder on Henry or her. I decide to let to the two who know how to cook spend time together while I rest in the other room. Regina as well as the doctor told me I'd be exhausted for a few day but I should be feeling better every little bit I rest.

A small hour or so nap would do me some good and that way I could stay out of their way until they needed me. I curled up on the couch and end up throwing my arm over my eyes and one draped protectively over my stomach. I knew I was going to be constantly worrying about the spell holding but I was already worrying about other factors now, myself included.

* * *

 **reviews please!**

 **this isn't a lot but really it's just to get the ball rolling again.**

 **My noggen needs a push so feel free to review or pm me to help.**


	8. Chapter 8

**In the dark**

 ***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or the characters.**

 **This chapter is the start something really messy, could be dangerous, or just a new couple What do you think? Also it is a nice chapter cuz you get to see some Snow and Regina healing so I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Regina's P.O.V**

The was something peaceful about cooking. What made it better was that Henry was helping me. Emma was resting again which put another part of my mind at ease. After about an hour of making my famous lasagna with pre maid material from scratch I pulled it out of the oven to cool. Henry hovered like it was giving his life meaning just breathing it in. It was this that usually I would fine assuring and smile at that my son is content in my care once more. That is except this time instead of feeling joy that my baby boy is free to be a kid again I'm feeling something fierce. The feeling was overwhelming as if it was my own but I knew pretty quickly that Emma must be dreaming something that was frightening her. It was time to wake Emma anyways so I asked Henry to set the dinning room table while I got her. Like I had begun to assume the dark magic has had quite the effect on Emma and now her sub-conscience is remembering painful things for her.

I sweep blonde hair from her face and search pale skin as I call her name for signs of her waking. I search for her forest green eyes and when they shoot open I search them for relief as I comfort her out of her dreams. The dark panic in her eyes lightened upon seeing my face but as if I caused her fear two seconds later tears began to well up.

"Sshh my love it's okay. It was just a dream." Emma shook her head trying to pull away but I caught her chin and held her close. I asked her to tell me and she did. She'd said I'd been in her dream with Henry, the baby, and we lived together with her. She dreamt that one day she would hurt us. I knew she wouldn't but I knew she could if she feared herself. Just like Elsa she would become what she feared I said. That seemed to bring her back to clarity of what was really and fake.

By the time Henry finished setting up Emma and I had entered kitchen again, Emma Also with perfect timing was the Charmings. I excused myself to get the door and let our guests in. Henry quickly took up his baby uncle who has grown a lot since I last saw really hasn't been that long buthe was most certainly acting more like 9 months old instead of 7 almost 8. Henry's newest mission was learning how to be the best big brother ever. His little uncle being more handy as of late.

Dinner was a nice occasion everyone enjoyed the food without one mention or joke of potential poisoning. In fact Snow and I made better of tonight than we had all the time I've known her. Complementing on the dish, which caused everyone else to lose their jaws, I on the other hand though surprised didn't let it show. For once in my entire life I felt just right with myself I couldn't find any reason to hate her. I was free now, in love, and most importantly of all apart of a family...my family.

Snow's willingness to forget the past felt to good to be true like at any moment she'd lunge at my throat with a knife claiming I was taking her daughter from her again. Thankfully that never happened. When I asked her about it while washing dishes alone together I hadn't expected her to say what she did.

"You have been in my family once an that had Been forced, I see that now. You weren't Very happy with father and I but this, you with Emma being part of the family, it feels right. It's like fate and who am I to deny you your own happy ending again." She said it so casually through motions of handing off dishes to dry. The shock of hearing those words from her mouth almost left my hands numb enough to drop the China.

"you think she is?" I ask wondering if she is sincere.

"I believe you are True loves but you're the only one that can decide if she is a happy ending for you." I nod in agreement

"I don't think it's a happy ending.." We both turn around to see Emma leaning against the door frame. Her comment leaves me speechless my heart begins dropping and then she says. "It's more like just the beginning." I strut over to her wack her arm but I can't hide my smile anyways.

"No need to be any more corny than you arleasdy are dear but if you have the need to be don't do it at the expense of my heart" she chuckles and pulls my hips close to her.

"As you wish babe." Another wack.

"Don't call me babe."

"How about cupcake? Sweetie? Darling? Muffin?"

"Goodness none of those. Well maybe darling but most definitely not the others."

"As you wish then darling" I kiss her softly by now having forgotten about Snow in the room. I took the liberty to tease a little bit and say.

"I'd be more than excepting of a more proper title later though." Suddenly Snow covers her ears and starts screaming "la la la" until she peeks through her eye lids and sees that we have sprung apart and are now blushing from embarrassment.

"By the gods I better take charming and go possibly even Henry." Both Emma and I look at each other and then her again before said people enter the kitchen.

"What's going on?" "Am I staying and grandma's and grandpa's tonight?" They both ask Henry sounding more disappointed than excited. I quickly told him not unless he wanted too. He said no he just wanted family time and I was very happy to hear that.

The Charmings left, Neil was asleep through all the ruckus, he was still sleeping when they left with him in arm. It was just Emma, Henry and I for the rest of the night. Somehow it wasn't even a question if Emma was staying it just was and as far as I saw no one had a problem with that. If anything I was the one most accepting of it as I was more than willing to curl up at night this night and every night next to her.

 **Emma's P.O.V.**

The next morning was breakfast at Granny's. When Regina said so neith Henry nor I objected realizing she clearly liked the easiness of not having to cook this morning. When we got a table it was very refreshing to see no angry faces towards Regina. I wanted to ask why but I didn't want to ruin the mood. I simply got my answer when Ruby came up and began rambling.

"Emma it soo good to see you back I'm glad Regina here went after you and helped you back. It was nice that you and the Charmings had the town meeting the other day to you know comfort the people. You should have ladies night with me and Belle tell us all about it. I'd ask Snow to go but she's been busy with Neil. Oh god an that woman you brought back what a strange one, getting Malificent to act so nice to her, I mean they are even eating breakfast together." She gestures towards the table they were sitting at. Both woman certainly did look a little different in each other's company but if truth be told Morgana must have not seen many faces while hiding out so it was only reasonable she made a connection to one of the first few people she meets in this new free world.

"Miss Lucas though I am very glad to hear that everyone has taken Emma's return nicely I would prefer if you treat this friend with respect. She helped us and her life was not the most abundant in company so I'd say she adjusting quite well and I'd like to keep it that way without her finding her story in your rumor mill." Regina said and while I wished I had said it first I couldn't agree more.

"Of course I'm sorry, my mouth gets the best of me sometimes." There is a silence as Ruby watches for Regina to nod her acceptance of the apology. "Okay then now regulars today or something new?" After she walked away I'd say her muttering was about herself for not thinking before running her mouth.

"I didn't know you called a town meeting was it while I was in the hospital?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes while you were getting checked up on turns out your parents called it and I had time so I went before taking Morgana here to stay for the night. I think that's where she first met Malificent." Looking back over to their table it was clear to me that Malificent was a better person because either Lily had finally accepted her mother or Morgana was bringing this out in just a few days. The two shared a laugh and Lillie sat down next to her mother slightly smiling. She caught my eyes and smiled more gesturing at the two with bewilderment in her own eyes due to their behavior.

I chuckled a little returning my focus to Regina and Henry because really I couldn't explain it to her even if I tried, I am in love with my ex enemy. I'm not entirely if it was fate or not but it is really beginning to matter less and less with each passing moment. I look into Regina's eyes I feel everything fade away. We've gotten lost in each other gazes before or at least I have I was to to stubborn to admit it.

Today was my chance to show Regina I meant what I said about loving her. I just had to come up with the perfect date. Last night offered a lot of thinking time but I still have nothing to good in mind. After breakfast the three of us went to head out when we decided to stop and say hello to Morgana, Malificent, and Lily.

"Ladies, how is your morning going?" Regina asked treating them with an almost real smile. She still looked very politician like.

"Oh Regina! Emma! Good morning I was just getting acquainted with Malificent and she says you're the person in charge. You didn't tell me that but that's fabulous because I wouldn't want to be unwelcome here as well."

"That will not be the case though everyone in this town is free to feel differently than me but seeing as I'm mayor and Emma is sherif if you have any problems just inform us. How about a day in town we can show you around if you like." A light blush rises in her cheeks as she looks to Malificent and says.

"I'm alight actually Malificent offered last night." I nudge Regina with a knowing smirk.

"thats okay Morgana we will let you have a good rest of your day but perhaps you two can join us sometime for a night out." I say giving her little comfort that we'd be there if she needed us.

"I shall but how are you feel Emma are you certain you don't need my help I don't mind waiting on a tour if you do." I'm not sure how to take that or if I heard that wrong but I don't lie when I tell her I'm good at the moment. She smiles at me happily and returns her focus back to Malificent and Lily promising she'll have a good day then with the two of them. As ther three of us left I could noticeable see the difference in Regina's mood.

"She just meant well Gina." Henry look at her and then me. He was officially confused but he said nothing realizing that this was just another adult topic conversation he would regret understanding later on anyways. "Come on let's go have family time before I have to impress you an probably fail tonight." I kissed her gently on her temple and let my hand fall to the small of her back holding her close the entire way to the park for our family time.

* * *

 **reviews please!**

 **See so this can be a mess or quite wonderful. It really did have a lot of sweet moments though. There will be more to come but give me your reviews and opinions On a great date cuz I'm sure mine will be lame.**


	9. Chapter 9

**In the dark**

 ***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or the characters.**

 **It's date time!** **Hope you like it but I won't know unless you tell me.**

* * *

 **Emma's P.O.V.**

I spent the next few hours when we went to separate homes after lunch and the park messaging Ruby to borrow food and picking out clothes. I couldn't ask in front of Regina just like I couldn't just get ready in front of her either. When I was finally done I headed down stairs all dress up in the best dress I could find that wouldn't end up matching one Regina's array of fancy black, red, or blue outfits. They were drop dead gorgeous on her but I really wanted to stand out somehow tonight.

"What do you think?" I asked coming into view with my parents. Mom bursts into tears practically falling over herself seeing me in a dress. Saying something about her little girl being all grown up. I rolled my eyes because of course I am. Dad rubs the back of his neck with a blush. "What." I look down at the dress and twirl in hopes I can see what is wrong but I can't see anything.

"Are you sure you have to go out like that." I can't help but repeat myself and ask why. "You look too perfect for a first date. You look like you're going to get married not go have dinner." Now it's my turn to blush. Probably a darker pink than the color of my dress which was just pinker than pale. I decide its best to leave before I end up with my mother draped around my feet in tears soaking my dress. I drive to Granny's first grab the plates of food and wine. I pay Ruby and add an extra tip for her help. Picking up Regina I ask her to trust me and keep her eyes closed when we get closer to where I plan our dinner was supposed to be. I quickly pull out the case holding the dinner. Then I realize it was all up to me to set the plates. I sigh because I have Regina waiting. I ruin the surprise deciding to uncover her eyes and ask her for help to make it faster.

I light the candles while she sets the dishes up. I pour her a glass of wine then myself. We clink a toast to a good night and take a sip or like me a gulp to calm my give me a light chuckle as if to say there is no need to be nervous.

"So what plans do you have for us in the sorcerer's mansion?" She asks seemingly not interested yet.

"Well I thought that since I promised you a happy ending here I may as well let our story truly start here." I know that as soon as we said that spell it was the start but instead of running like I always do or her fighting everything we choose this. A date, our first step in the right direction. She accepted this, us, and now I wanted to make it worth it for her. "So first dinner before it gets cold." Regina gave a nod and walked. Around to her chair. I pulled it out for her which she then scooted it in.

"Such a charmer."

"I kind of have to be." We share a small laugh. After eating I took up Regina by her hands and lead her into another room. A ball room one that Regina was very impressed with if her dropped jaw was anything to go by. While she was distracted I placed a vinyl on a player. The tone came to life with a crackle and pop through the old fashion speaker. I had a blush upon my cheeks even as I bravely held out my hand to ask Regina to dance with me. Regina herself couldn't hide the blush peeking through on her tan skin.

Hand in hand they fell into rhythm. Surprisingly to Regina I was quite good for not having a royalty upbringing. I was sure she still imagined my life as very horrible because of herself and her curse but this was just one more thing I had to show from it. That none of it matter since it wasn't all good nor was it all bad either.

I could hear a gasp, a sign her breath was whisked away when I pulled her into stance for the start of another song. The closeness almost to much on my senses. Regina's familiar perfume made my knees weak but I stayed strong took the lead and watched as awe reached Regina's eyes. Deciding it was time to reveal an old secret I easily spun Regina outward then back in.

"I learned how to dance growing up. It was something I did consistently in every home. I taught myself. I thought it was pretty easy, I'd say it was in my genes but I didn't know that at the time." I didn't mean for it to come out that way or for Regina's sweet expression to fall sullen at my words I immediately wanted to peddle back.

"You should have. I'm sorry." I could feel her hands loosen ready to fall from mine but I just held on tighter.

"Don't be, I don't regret it. Besides you know me would have ran from home all the same. Dresses, rules, gushy clingy parents, forced marriages for the kingdom. I can't image missing any of that." I said. Half the time I wonder I would have met her in that sort of life but then I realize I wouldn't be able to love her like do now then.

"How can you say that?" She asks surprised to hear me say that. I lean down and press my lips into hers. A tingling feeling tumbles from my head to my toes ina wave. I pull away needing air then I lay my head against hers.

"I know I won't have this feeling, we wouldn't have henry, and I wouldn't be happy or expecting our baby." I whisper just before she lunges forward to capture my lips again. Suddenly the music fades out while all I can heard now is the thundering sound or my blood pounding in my ears.

 **Regina's P.O.V.**

Later that night after quite a few more hours of dancing and a glasses of wine the night ended with a slow drive back into town, the car windows wide open with a light breeze hit my face, and eventually the two of us standing on my front porch. Even though we had kissed already it was obvious to me the neither of us wanted tonight to end just yet. A kiss seemed just like we would be doing just that. Yet it had to so I took Emma by the cheeks and kissed her firmly on the lips. She let out a small groan after which her shoulders slumped and she deepened the kiss.

As she deepened it her hands fell to my waist. It was without thought but the way her hands held me I was so close to pulling her inside an up to my room. Her grin turned into a frown as I pulled back but I only did so far enough to explain myself.

"I want to keep kissing you but I can't if we want to do this the right way." Emma nodded in understanding before pressing a few feather light kisses on my lips, my cheek, then my forehead an stepping off the porch an walking away. I notice she has an extra spring in her step which only success in making me grin more as I close the door and let my head fall back. I take a moment to heart my heart racing knowing if I didn't take a deep breath now I might squeal of excitement. I didn't want to wake Henry who should already be in bed.

He swore that he would behave while I was gone in fear of me choosing to never go on another date till he was moved out if he wasn't. I peeled off my heels a quietly made my way upstairs to check on Henry. Seeing he was safely in bed I turned out his light and closed the door. Obviously he had tried to stay up but he just couldn't even at 13, but then that was the idea when taking him to the park earlier.

Dropping my purse in my dresser and my heels on the floor by my closet I decided I wanted to sleep before the feeling subsided. I got ready for bed but still checked my phone one last time before turning off my light. A text from Emma said.

 **I miss you already. :(** I couldn't help replying back with

 **I hope you got home safely dear. I miss you as well might need to have breakfast together to make up for it.** I rolled over an awaited pleasant dreams of Emma to fill me up. I didn't wait for a text back I knew I'd be up before her anyways.

 **At the station:**

What Regina didn't know was that if she had been waiting to see Emma's response she would have known that Emma said she was home and that she would love to. She might have wondered why it took Emma so long to get home and even found out Emma wasn't home at all. Emma had passed home and driven straight to the station to sleep for the night. When she arrived she quickly let Ruby go for the night and thanked her for taking the night shift, instead of having her father work all day, so easily. She for one was thankful she had gotten to Ruby before Regina had. If Regina had gotten Ruby as a babysitter then she would have be found out by now.

To her it was no big deal she simply didn't want anyone to know she couldn't manage going home to her parents to sleep at night. It was just most certailynot going to be okay with Regina or her parents if they found out. She couldn't possibly face herself so close to her perfect parents and sleep well at night. Not right now at least. 'Maybe not ever again' she thought sighing heavily as she slid in a cot. Everything had felt fine but just as Emma had suspected she let going home ruin her mood and found herself needing to stay at the station to avoid questions later on.

* * *

 **Reviews please!**

 **I know its a shorter chapter but i feel like i'Lloyd do better the next one. What did you think? How about that last part eh?**

 **I'm think of doing more Malificent and Morgana anyone like that so far?**


	10. Chapter 10

**In the dark**

 ***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or the characters.**

 **It was really awesome that I wrote this up last night and this morning feels good to update. Enjoy! I looked it over but I'm sorry still for any mistakes.**

* * *

 **Next morning: Regina's home.**

Regina who woke up to thumping had expected it to be Henry at her bedroom door. Perhaps she had forgotten to set an alarm to get up for school. Fortunately she quickly realized it was not Henry and that it was the weekend. Unfortunately For who ever was at her front door would be getting an ear full for waking her this early. It was just past 9 a.m, she caught the time on her way down stairs she almost never slept in this late but it seemed she had today. With a grumble she unlocked her front door. She steeled her face as she swung it open to find a panicked Snow. Clearly to panicked to hold her son as David was calmly bouncing him up and down the steps to her front door.

"What is this?" She asked an eyebrow raised.

"Where is Emma I mean I don't know if she's upstairs which I don't want to know but do you know she told us she was here and that she also skipped breakfast with us. She promised." I rolled my eyes because honestly that did not make any sense in the least.

"Clearly she is not with you and not with me as she told me she was going home. Perhaps you should ask her deputy if Emma went out for a call last night." She pointed the question at David who look blankly back like a deer in headlights.

"I didn't work last night she asked Ruby Instead." Snow glared at her husband practically speechless he was just now saying this. Without another word she hurried back to the car. David turned red just a little embarrassed that Snow was behaving this way.

"I'm sorry she has been trying make up with Emma about a lot and having Emma miss breakfast was just kind of something that set off her motherly panic mode. Like something has happened. I'll keep you updated when we find her. She probably slept at the inn instead not wanting to wake Neil." He said trying to make Regina not panic as well he left not seeing the gears turning in Regina's head. That was most certainly not what happened. Emma had played them but for what Regina asked herself.

While think on this or what she thought was her busying herself with making Henry breakfast she came to the conclusion that if Emma didn't really want to stay she would have said. David had to of been right she was just sleeping at the inn because of her parents and she didn't want to rush their relationship by staying after the first date. Of course Regina decided Emma would just have to say so herself if she wanted Regina's help.

With breakfast ready and a conclusion to her thoughts Regina was sure everything was fine and that soon Henry would be down as soon as the smell of food his his room. Much like his birth mother in this way or so she imagined. Of course this was not what happened and that threw the rest of her morning off and ruined her calmed mood. Regina's phone rang and when she answered she hadn't really thought she would hear Ruby begging her to go to the sherif office to save her girlfriend at 10 in the morning.

"Why on earth would Ms. Swan need saving?" She asked clearly letting her frustration show.

"Snow and David just came busting my chops about where Emma was." Her voice was shaking as if laughing of her fault in leading them to the sherif office. "I had to tell them Emma let me off early. I know Emma doesn't think I know but she stayed the night at the office. Not that I don't get why but she should've told someone."

"Precisely my thoughts so why didn't she." Regina snapped not sure how to take this news that even she was not good enough to tell this too.

"She um well don't take it the wrong way I'm sure you care about her a lot but I think she is still finding it hard to believe that people care about her even though she was The Dark One." There was a pause. Regina was lost in thought but still heard ruby's admission. "I know I did after I killed my boyfriend and found out I was a wolf."

"True Ms. Lucas, I suppose I should go talk some sense into my girlfriend and make sure she knows she is loved still."

"Alrighty thanks Regina, I would do it but Granny is swamped over here. Bye."

"Ruby." It escapes Regina's lips without thought so she continues when she hears the wolf girl acknowledge her calling her name. "You are too just so you know. I care a great deal about few number of people but over the years you have made some impact and I don't wish for you to think that your alone."

The words cause a watery thanks to come from Ruby before she hung up. Regina seriously hoped she wouldn't later regret letting something past her walls like that come back to bite her in the ass. She didn't have enough time though to think about the possibilities she transported herself to the sherif's office planning this to only take a moment. Once she arrived she surveyed the room and found Emma laying in an cot. Her girlfriend choose this to sleeping in her bed or even a guest room a twinge of guilt throbbed at her because seeing Emma sprawled on the cot half dangling off the side made her feel she had inadequately showed her how much she loved her.

She pulled back the old fashioned itchy military style blanket. How on earth she could fall asleep Regina didn't know. Emma rolled on her back her blonde hair spread over the pillow so beautifully Regina wished it was against her pillows at home. Still Emma hadn't woken so Regina called out her name and watched as she opened her bright green eyes slowly then suddenly widen in surprise.

"Yes I have found you sleeping in the jail cell. Care to explain?" She really didn't feel like explaining but seeing how she wanted to be honest with Regina she went to say sorry but was interrupted by the front door bursting open and her mother calling her name.

"Emma! Regina- how?" Snow stopped surprised to see Regina already here until she remembered she had magic. Regina quickly grabbed Emma's hand.

"Sorry but I need a moment with our dearest. Seems she feels something she hasn't told us." And with that they were gone. Snow gapped until David entered and she spun around with fire in her eyes.

"Oh god what now?" He mumbled not sure he should even ask.

"Regina!" He too was left speechless as his wife once again stormed off. The doors slammed causing Neil to burst into tears.

"Oh no.. Sashh. It's okay mommy is just worried she's losing your sister." He whispered as he began bouncing the little boy all over again.

 **Emma's P.O.V.**

The moment Regina grabbed my hand i felt magic, Regina's magic, which told me soon Regina would use it to magic away. Sure enough after Regina's vague explanation on why she was there I felt a swift tug and 'poof' we were gone. She has brought us back to her house in her kitchen where a plates and food sat on the counter. I could only assume Henry's and that he had yet to come down for breakfast. It smelt so good which meant any moment now he would be barreling down the stairs like we both did at the apartment quite often.

I didn't want to talk deep and personal with Henry coming down any moment. I could tell Regina's pursed lips were about to start ranting at me so I back peddled out of the kitchen and decided to wait in the study which I figured would be a while as Henry hurried past me just as I thought. Once I was there on the couch for a while I let my face drop into my hand.

"Emma?" Regina's angelic voice comes from the doorway. "Just talk to me I'm not mad okay. So you want to take us slow but you don't want to go to your parents at night. That's okay you can stay in the guest room." She says as if it helps, I suppose it does but I don't know why when all I can think about is still being capable of hurting her or Henry.

"You don't get it." I mumble and rub my temple feeling a headache coming on.

"Then explain." She says sweetly her hand takes mine from my face and curls her hands around mine. I feel the way her calmness tries filling me up.

"It's just you're right but I also feel like I can't afford to stay here."

"You don't have to pay a lot love I don't ex-"

"I don't mean like that. I'm still connected to this darkness, the knowledge, the power, and I can't risk it getting control of me. I know we bound it and Christ even that feels like I've let it hurt my family. That's our child Regina I mean I am forcing it to feel what I felt. I don't want to hurt you guys too." I wept against her hand in attempt to use my hands to cover my face.

"Emma Swan you listen and listen good now. I nor anyone regrets making our child if it saved you. We will bind its powers like gold has had before. It's possible darling I don't want you to think our child won't live a normal life. No one but us that do needs to know she has got dark magic. Beside it's equally good magic as it is dark she will be fine." She pauses and brings my chin upward. "You won't hurt Henry or me I'll make sure of it if that helps but you need to sleep somewhere you not losing blood circulation from your head by hanging off the bed so you'll be staying here and that is that."

A few tears fall without permission but I don't seem to care caught up in the sure fire in her eyes. The way the truth dances with her own tears threatening to spill. An just like that my negativity fades away. It only somewhat made me wonder if it was already happening, the darkness finding way to affect me, but still I could just see it now Regina kicking my ass if I tried hurting our son.

After being pulled out of my mood I admitted I thought I couldn't stay with my parents without thinking worse of myself. The were the epitome of good guys or heroes and I was not anymore. I wasn't even the Savior. It was crazy I missed the feeling I was seeing I hated the idea of titles. Sure enough though Regina knew just what to say.

"You're not the Savior just like I'm not the Evil Queen we just do what we know in our hearts, what we learn to do, or what we are forced do." I looked at her with awe letting her kiss me on my lips as the last bit of reassurance I needed. She pulled me to my feet and we made our way to our soon that was stuffing his face so fast he looked as if he was starved for days. I laughed as Regina scolded him. I took up a clean plate and joined him giving Regina my best puppy eyes.

"Come on 'Gina lossen up and enjoy your food." I filled my mouth before letting out a moan. "Mm God 'his so good!" She just rolls her eyes at me, walked over to the counter, grabbed a plate and shovel on her on amount. No hesitation four pancakes and toppings. I smirked until she threw me a glare.

"I always enjoy Saturday morning pancakes right Henry?" He nods his head and jabs up the last piece left on his plate. Instead of rushing off like it seemed he was ready to do he slowly drank his juice and laugh at our playful bantering back and forth. As long as I cleaned up my mess with my parents I felt today was going to be a very good day.

* * *

 **Reviews please!**

 **this was a nice spin right? How will Emma truly overcome her self doubt. Will Regina be there every step or does Emma end up pushing them away.**


	11. Chapter 11

**In the dark**

 ***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or the characters.**

 **I felt like taking this up a few weeks but then I felt a month might be better. So Emma is just two months pregnant and have serious problems with the side effects. Is it anything like when she had Henry or is this more serious?**

* * *

 **Regina's P.O.V.**

There were a large number of firsts between Emma and I. Things like our first real date where Emma convinced me I couldn't just cook a dinner and call it our first date. It had to be romantic she said. Our first argument of course was the night of out date when Emma wanted to venture out of Storybrooke. I knew better though and told her that was not possible if we were to have a healthy magical baby it had to be surrounded by the magic that was only in Storybrooke. She pouted but sure enough I won anyways and we had our date at the only Italian restaurant in town. It was the only place I was willing to go that wasn't Granny's. At the end of the night we skipped inviting each other for a last drink ploy and went straight into bed. It certainly wasn't out first time sharing the bed but that night was our first time making love in it.

There were others like the time Snow wanted to speak to Emma and when things got rough I stepped in ready to defend her. Of all the times she'd defended me this was something new for me. Of course the time her father sat me down one day while picking Henry up from his grandparents was new as well. I received my first protective father speech. It was one that despite the fact I could never fear the Charmings I did not take the threats lightly. I would seriously have to consider this option when Henry brings home his first girlfriend.

I couldn't speak for Emma on firsts but I could say that her official signs of her pregnancy which began subtly the first morning she got sick were much like firsts for me if not for her. Though she had been pregnant before and nauseous before she often said this time was completely different. The signs then became more bazaar the more time went on. Her eating, sleeping, and sexual habits changed. She'd been staying at the mansion where Henry and I could enjoy her company everyday but also made keep track that much easier. She started going back to work after feeling it was good for her to get out as well as take her mind off things. Mostly it was for the benefit of her proving she was the same old Emma Swan. This morning though Emma didn't want to get up even though I peppered her face in sweet kisses to try.

"Emma." I got a groan in return. She turned her head towards me but still wouldn't get up. "Dear you have to wake up to eat and get ready for work."

"Ugh no food." She groaned out which was when I realized more than likely she wasn't getting up because she wasn't feeling good. This was common now this being one of the more bazaar symptoms she had, instead of rushing to the bathroom due to morning sickness we found if she stayed still it would subside eventually. I smiled at how adorable she is even when she grumpy. I pulled back the blankets just enough to feel her skin. I loved seeing her milk white exposed flesh almost as much as I loved kissing Emma's stomach to soothe her awake. I started kissing lightly before mumbling into the stomach that held our growing child.

"Morning my lovely princess, I know you don't know me just yet but I hope you know my voice before to long." Emma was only a few months or so along but after finding out this was what helped I took pride in speaking to our little girl and knowing she listened to her mommy very well. "We talked about this you gotta stop making momma sick." I kiss circle Emma's stomach with kisses. They were so light Emma couldn't help but giggle and squirm just a little under my hovering body.

"Mommy needs to not tickle me I don't think I can move yet without throwing up." It was true that was excatly what Emma's morning sickness was like almost anytime it came.

"I know you love momma little one so please let her get up to enjoy her morning with me."

"Mm I really want to." Emma says not very convincingly but almost as if hoping it will encourage the desired results faster. I chuckle and rest my head on her tummy as though to listen for signs of life but I do it to add some pressure onto Emma's stomach to relieve some of the feeling of nausea. It only helps enough to get Emma sitting up in bed while still pouting. "I don't wanna go to work today."

"Let me at least make you some toast to eat and then if you still don't feel good you can stay home today." I couldn't really promise I would stay home as well but I wouldn't make Emma go to work if she didn't feel good. When she nodded her head and slid back down turned and hugged my pillow I leaned down as well and kissed her shoulder before going.

I made a big breakfast expecting Emma's usual appetite only to end up with her wanting practically nothing at all. So I decided to knock on Henry's door and let him eat as much as he could. While I started the toast Henry came down the stairs fully dress for school but his hair in disarray. I was sure he hadn't brushed his teeth yet either. I gave him a stern look, despite his cute excited smile, making a point I wanted to see him completely ready before if I was to drop him off at school.

I climbed the stairs once again this time with a plate with toast an a little jam on the side. When I opened the door I expected Emma to turn over but instead I heard a faint snore. A smile creeps across my face knowing she has fallen back asleep. I sat on my side of the bed and waited for her to feel the dip in the bed. Her emerald eyes peel open slowly and peek over the pillow just enough to see it me. They darkened just a shade before seeing the plate beside me. Her hesitant gaze between me and the plate of food she knew she had to eat was quite adorable. If my heart didn't constantly swoon at her every move my heart bursting into pieces at this would have been surprising, yet it wasn't.

 **Emma's P.O.V**.

I really didn't want to move but suddenly felt the bed move. I could only hope it was Regina climbing back in bed so I peeked only to see she was sitting. She looked perfect and to my disappointment dressed for work still. Even though I could see the toast she made me I still really wanted to pull her back in bed more. I wanted her hair disheveled, her skin glowing like it always did after sex, I wanted her warmth between my arms not her pillow.

Still I knew I had to eat to keep her worry free. So I peeled myself away from the pillow so I could sit up again. This time I didn't care to bring the sheets with me so that the cool morning could help wake me up enough to eat. An sharp intake of breath from Regina as she handed me toast on jam made me grin wickedly and looked up to see her face. Perhaps I did it to try luring her into my trap just a little. I could tell she was feeling frustrated.

"See something you like?" I asked causing her to jerk her eyes away from my hardened nipples. She shook her head then stood abruptly. "It sucks I feel like blah right now but I hope you will come home for lunch I might be feeling better." She swallowed hard enough for me to hear. Thankful for both our sakes she calmly brushed her finger tips over my cheek as if to say how much she did truly want me if I wasn't sick at the moment. I leaned into her touch, melted really, loving the way her skin felt even as her thumb ran over my bottom lip. My lips parted and my tongue flickers out to taste it. We share a whimper as she pulls away.

"Perhaps I can clear an hour for lunch if you're a good girl and feel better by then." She clears her throat before saying but her voice still sound full of lust. As Regina swept from the room I felt more determined to eat up because that sounded so much like a excused absence if I ever heard one before. By the time I fully at the toast and tasted the jam both Henry and Regina were gone. I frowned as I washed my dish in the empty kitchen. Aside from her room this was the biggest room that held he essence most. Opening the fridge for a drink I caught a large plate of breakfast's leftovers.

By the time lunch came around I was really hungry with no craving for what was already in the fridge that Regina made. Since I couldn't cook because Regina would kill me if she found out. My past attempts hadn't left a good impression but it was hardly my fault the instant rice steam bag melted and almost caught fire her whole kitchen. I pulled my phone out scrolling instincts to Regina's name then thought better of it seeing she might be busy and moved down to Ruby's. I hit call and begged her to drop off food.

I swear it was the longest wait ever but when the doorbell rang I felt like one of Pavlov's salvating dogs. When I opened it I expected Ruby but instead was faced with what could be concidered my worst nightmare right now. Faced with being alone with Snow White especially when she is my over baring mother or not having my food truly was not what I wanted at all right now. Of course the first thing I wondered was what if Regina came home and wanted to get intimate. The second and more importantly was what came blurting out of my mouth.

"What are you doing here Snow?" Instantly her vibrant smile fell at her name making me feel even worse. I couldn't even act like she was more to me at the moment which only made me feel like a worse daughter than I already was. I knew I shouldn't feel inadequate but I really couldn't help it and in that moment I might have admitted I should talk to Archie about this but I wouldn't just yet if I didn't have to.

"Um.. Well I was in the diner and Ruby was begging Granny to let her bring you the food but they were swamped so I offered. I thought it would be okay now that we were past all the stuff about Lily and the lying. I haven't seen you around for a while."

"We are its not that. I'm sorry I just can't explain right now." I took the bag of food and tried to close the door but sure enough Snow threw her arm out to hold the door.

"Emma wait! This is enough, I can't believe you are still holding something against me. You can't forgive me for what now? We've been all through the abandonment issues and the lying what else have we done." She was yelling now panicked as if I was never going to be around again. I knew she wouldn't understand. Tears began welling up as I tried to back away. It's not that I am afraid of her I simply couldn't handle it all at once. My doubts, her yelling, my hormones losing control. I feared my self control on the to dark magic more than anything.

"Please go! Leave me alone! I can't!" I screamed running into the kitchen again dropping the bag on the counter. I hoped she would leave but no more than two seconds later she came busting in through the swinging door.

"I thought you were better than this Emma closing yourself from me and losing you're temper at me. Your own mother." She berated me and just like that I snapped. I turned around shoved her into the closest wall an pinned her there. An deep snarl came from me.

"Well ain't that just the truth. I'll never be your perfect girl! Never be what you always wanted especially now that I've been tainted. I could never forgive you by the way. All the years I spent wondering you think that all goes away?! I wished you were dead all my life at least that would be a good excuse to be left on the side of the road. You're luck I haven't-"

"Let her go Emma." I instantly reconized regina's voice. I gave a growl even though I Released my hold on Snow.

"Get out! Get out before I hurt you more!" She swallowed her tears as she fumbled off the floor where I let her drop from my grip.

"Emma? Ple-please I just don't want to lose you."

"Snow I suggest you leave I can't promise to protect you if you force her into a mental break down. She's having hard enough time coping being exposed to dark magic she doesn't need you as a reminder how perfect she's suppose to be." An with that Snow finally listened to her and left. Regina pulled me close whispering sweet nothings in my ear. Her arms kept me grounded just when I thought I was leaving body. I didn't want to really hurt my own mother but I knew I had lost control and let anger guide me once again.

"Why did she have to push me, why come at all?" I mumbled not noticing That Regina was making me lay down upstairs again. I didn't even noticed we had walked up here but I didn't fight it as she held me in bed and waited until I calmed down again. "I'm hungry Gina." I said into the nape of her neck.

With that she chuckled and told me to stay while she got my food ready. I sat up wondering if I had ruined everything now or if I could fix it still. When Regina came back I was still thinking but I told her I thought I should see Archie.

"It couldn't hurt But only if you want to." I nodded my head while talking small guilty bites until I felt so hungry I couldn't allow myself the distraction of my actions to stop me from eating another moment. After a few larger mouthfuls I looked up and smiled lightly happy to see Regina eating as well. I guess lunch didn't go quite as planned but at least I got to still spend it with her and I learned she would always me my knight in shining armor for stopping me from hurting somebody I loved. She'd showed me she could keep her promise and stop me. I love her more for it and I trusted her with all of me now.

"I'm here for you Emma if you want to talk about it." She said after while. She really meant it I could tell, so I told her everything. Why I blow up, why I panicked at all, and why I wanted help. She just sat and listened and when I finished she kissed me softly promising to help me every bit of the way.

* * *

 **Reviews please!**

 **alright! I wrote this one out nicely. Tell me what you think I won't know how you like it unless you tell me. Anybody see that twist there coming.**

 **Next chapter baby check up and they get to see the baby for the first time. There is a suprise next chapter two so keep reading. I believe next will also have more Morgana and malifecent. I'm really trying to add them back in I keep getting distracted with the plot.**


	12. Chapter 12

**In the dark**

 ***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or the characters.**

 **I have been trying really hard to get more of my other pairing in here so that's why I'm putting it in first. What should I call them for my summary?**

 ***Side note/disclaimer* You will also see I may have given you more of an idea of the characters Morgana and Malifecent and where I used them from. But just for disclaimer sake and for further sources. Morgana I somewhat use from the show Merlin. Malifecent though my fiancé has wanted me to loosely base it off of the movie Malifecent. So thee you go look up the character and see for your self if you don't know what they look like or their story's. Though I don't own them either they encouraged the ideas of my characters.**

 **Also I'm nice enough to not leave you with the worst cliffhanger ever (you'll see) but I did leave you with a somewhat evil one.**

* * *

 **The bed and breakfast: since Morgana's arrival to present day.**

The diner has had quite a sudden filling of their rooms with Emma and Regina bringing Morgana to Storybrooke the inn was now full. Robin and his band of man, plus Zelena who no long had magic and wasn't a threat, and now malifecent and her daughter as well had no where else to stay. All of them forced to find odd jobs to pay rent which granny had been nice enough to discount slightly at first until they had a real job. Zelena was forced to work in the church with the fairy coven to pay of her debt to society as well as the inn. Robin Hood and his men started working for the animal shelter that needed all the help they could get all because Robin was practically whipped by Zelena. When she said she wouldn't live in the forest well none of them could if Robin wasn't. Unfortunately for Robin as much as he may have been good at the job the animals seriously didn't like him. He moved his work to the rabbit hole where he quickly picked up his old bar tending trade.

Malifecent hadn't yet found her calling but Lily did much like her job when Emma picked her up she became a waitress at the diner which helped a lot. Because she was granny allowed it to cover the one room the mother and daughter shared. They ate breakfast together which Morgana joined in hopes of spending more time with the woman that was slowly becoming to mean more and more to her each day. Of course she loved her daughter but just as malifecent had to learn much about her still it was even harder for Morgana because she was a very private person. Morgana love this new world especially the medical or healing fields of work that where more evolved.

By the help of Regina she met Katherine Nolan who then encouraged her to take classes to learn more. Theses were provided at the hospital mostly and which she too was almost finished taking to be a doctor. With Morgana's magical abilities she spent a long month proving she could handle long periods of magic use or heal difficult injuries with her experience as a healer. All the doctors voted, the board of the hospital voted, and they ran it by Regina to pay her for her assistance in emergency situations so long as she took classes to learn more hands on than magical skills.

With this she too became a functioning part of the small hidden town. She payed her rent and she went to classes everyday from noon to nine at night. This gave her time to spend morning hours with malifecent who she easily accepted as her girlfriend when asked. Thus the end of each night she would sit up a few hours talking always feeling a pull to be more intimate but she didn't know the rules of this world so she decided slow and steady was best for now.

Regina and Emma spoke to them one morning and asked the new couple to join them on a double date to which they agreed feeling extremely happy they both had such good friends in common. This date became the talk of the town quite quickly which Morgana had not expected being such a larger town then it appeared to be. How could word get around so fast she wondered. But malifecent did a wonderful job at ensuring her that no one else's opinions mattered much as long as she was content with her own life.

The night of the double date they each shared their stories. No it wasn't all out like and open book but between them four it was obvious that they all had similar enough experiences that it was safe to say no one would judge another harshly. Yes Morgana was surprised to hear all there stories being she thought they all were such wonderful people at this time in there life. Emma didn't always seem like a use to be abandoned lost girl, malifecent didn't seem like a betrayed fairy by a king or hurt mother who lost her child because of supposed heroes, and Regina didn't seem like an untrusting Evil Queen that had her first love taken away by her own mother and a little girls loose mouth then forced into a marriage with said girls father. Now that she knew though she could actually see all these wounded parts and the way these woman all bury it behind so many walls. She too told her story one that no one had ever cared to listen to before.

She explained how her parents were killed and she was taken as a ward to the king because of some code of honor or sworn promise that was made to keep her safe. Unfortunately uther the king and Arthur his son had a deep hate for magic, were terrible leaders, and while she was to marry Arthur she felt it was against her own rights to be who she really was. She saw enough to know that father and son would be alike an she would have to hide forever. Upon trying to change their point of view they found out she was a sorceress and tried to have her killed. Thus her vengeance because while they hated her they adored Merlin who to was a warlock but choose to be on their side instead of trying to help her rule the land so magic could be unbanned. Merlin choose to help those who would force him to hid all of his days.

Ever since this double date night the four have been great friends with more understanding of each other. They ate together most mornings except the mornings Regina, Henry and Emma would stay home they did not. As expected from a busy body like Malifecent the longer She stayed at the inn the more bored she was becoming so she too began searching for a job recently. No one knew how she could help and anything to ridiculous she wouldn't even try asking. She ended up with no more options that was until Regina came up with the idea for Malificent to work for her. Malifecent respected Regina and rathered working for her than anyone else so she took the job right away. Regina really could always use a new assistant since the last one seemed to run for the hills when Snow was acting mayor.

the only real lucky new arrivals to town were prince Phillip, Aurora, and Mulan. They arrived with a house because snow knew they would be there when she enacted the curse to come back so thankfully for them they had a place, though Mulan only joined because Aurora told Phillip she wanted her to have a place to stay.

Other than so many new faces and jobs being taken things were settling down all around the town. Everywhere except the Mills mansion and the Charmings loft. No one could or would try to imagine the amount of changes going about. With pregnancies, new baby Neil, and Emma's recent Dark One episode. Everyone knew it wasn't her fault but now she was dating to former Evil Queen and all they could see was Snows panic. Clearly it was best to stay out of the way especially when the was sudden silence from all sides.

 **Emma's P.O.V.**

Being two months in and knowing we were having a child gave us no excuses as why not to go get checked up. Aside from being tired of the hospital and too busy with making sure no more surprises appeared in town I had yet to make an appointment. So Regina made one for us. Of course she swore she was only doing it because I'm lazy and she believed I wasn't going to but I really knew it was because she was worried. About me and our baby.

My nausea has just started really even though it was different or stronger than when I had Henry I felt that everything was on track as it should be. We officially didn't get looked at until my third month though. After what happened with my mother I went to work more and slept more making it hard for Regina to corner me with an appointment. I barely enteracted with people even as sherif because there was nothing more to do than chase down Pongo or paper work right now. No villains, no magical threats, and I liked it that way not having to face people all the time. Until now.

"Emma Swan! Where do you think you're going?" Regina called from her study. I cringed as I thought I could sneak by to the front door for work.

"Uh work." I tried to play it cool. As if I had stuff to do.

"If that's all then no need I already called David and asked him to cover so you could go to that checkup you've been avoiding." I sigh deeply as she comes from her study with her hands on her hips all queen like like she's in charge. An damn if it wasn't so hot I would be able to give a rebuttals but instead I was licking my lips at her low cut dress with a mid-thigh length. "Miss Swan."

"Huh?" I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"if your down ogling me I believe we're both dressed and ready to go." I sighed again having no way out.

"Alright fine. Let's go." I pouted the whole way there that was for sure. Regina didn't say a word just laid her free hand on mine and ran a thumb over my knuckles. I know she wishes to know why I hate hospitals so much why I behave the way I do when it comes to going or staying in one. I open my mouth to say sorry feeling she was being worn thin but when I try to we're already at the hospital. My lips instantly seal as irrational fear fills me up once again. I have to choke it down just enough to get out of the car.

"We're here for the appointment for Emma Swan." She stated all mayoral mode once we get to the receptionist. The nurse looked up slightly frightened by the tone but upon seeing Regina she hardly paled at all until Regina pinned her with a glare. She then hurried to get her paperwork for me to fill out. Seeing how the first time I was here had nothing to do with my pregnancy I was informing them for the first time.

How far along was I? When was my last period? What were my symptoms? And other various questions I already knew the exact answers for. I was three months along, I actually hadn't had a period for almost four since I just got off my period a few weeks before becoming the dark one, And we'll my symptoms ranged from throwing up or eating constantly to tiredness. Thankfully at the moment that was it.

When I finished the paperwork Regina took it up for me and came back to sit beside me. One look at me and she knew I wanted her to hold me so she pulled me into her arms over the arms of the chairs. Her fingers caressing my tense shoulders. She only let me go when the doctor called my name. I didn't need to look back to know she would follow me.

Once in the room I stood awkwardly until Regina sat beside the examination table. I decided it would be okay to sit at least on the side so I did.

"Okay Ms Swan it says here you think your three months pregnant?" I nod this doctor seemed fairly nice I noted to myself.

"well I know I am but I understand if you have to run the test anyways. They did when I had Henry." A flicker of acknowledgment reaches regina's eyes where she could add another piece to the puzzle about my fear of hospitals. Oblivious to the situation the doctor futher explains what is needed to provide documentation of pregnancy. She leaves I successfully pissed in a cup and we begin waiting for the doctor to test it. While waiting Regina looks at me with curious eyes. I can feel the questions she's itching to ask.

"I hated hospitals before Henry just so you know." I said but I knew I couldn't leave her hanging. "Sure being handcuffed to the bed wasn't favorable but I think growing up and coming so often due to abusive home was what did it for me. I never got help growing up so when I had Henry I feared I'd be doing that alone too. Turns out I was in a sense. No mom to hold my hand or boyfriend to cut the cord." The moment I looked up Regina had tears in her eyes.

"You'll never be alone this time. You have me and henry. When you over come your troubles with your parents you'll have them too." It was good to finally not cringe at their title as my parents, thanks to Archie and Regina I was at least able to except that so far. I was just like the millions of kids out there that were not like their parents. So I was a disappointment I could still have parents.

"Will they even want too see me, I'm not sure I can handle the disappointment in their eyes." I say I look away from Regina to the door not wanting the doctor to overhear us. I didn't have to explain what they would be disappointed about Regina already knew I feared I have let them down as a perfect daughter.

"Of course Emma they want to see you and trust me there won't disappointment when they see our beautiful child. They will always love you." Before I could respond the door opened and the results were back. Only in Storybrooke was there so little going on that you could get a test done within an hour.

"Alight the tests confirm you are pregnant now let's see how far along you are shall we." She say motioning to the ultrasound machines. Obviously there was no point in arguing that we know how far along I was so both Regina and I waited for her to set it up. Besides I really wanted to see our little girl anyways. After placing the gel on my stomach she moved the device around to check out the development and growth of our baby, she took notes, and when finally looked at us her face expressed a great shock. "It appears you have..." I sit on edge clenching Regina's hand. "Twins, congratulations. " Even with my grin on her hand Regina's dead weight is almost to much but the moment I realize she is fainting I quickly pull her forward so she falls on the bed.

The docter then helps me move her into a chair. I could care less about the gel left on my stomach probably ruining my shirt I got on my knees and called out for her. While on my knees I too was reeling in surprise. The huge but not overwhelming fact was I was carrying two babies of my true love. I was just taking it all in when it came to mind how much we already share together and how much I wish I could assure her I really wanted these kids with her. Right then as my love blinked herself wake again I Knew I would have to get on my knees again one day to do just that.

 **Regina's P.O.V**

did I just day dream or was that real? I asked myself as I blinked free of my stupor. Twins? I couldn't stop the words from falling from my lips. Emma nods with tears in her eyes. Although the first thing I think of is how wonderful that news is I can't help but realize it's more complicated than that. I feel excitement at this news but deep down I know I have to look into this new information. For now I keep my thoughts to myself unsure if telling Emma in front of the doctor would be a good idea or not.

After a few minutes of telling the two I was fine we resume to looking at the babies. I try depicting for myself by the photos on the screen which twin might be the one with the dark one trapped in it, but there is no signs that I can tell. Once the doctor informs us that we have to wait just two more months to really see the sex of the children she exits the room once more to collect the ultrasound photos. At this point though Emma looks so happy I can't bare to say a word to destroy that.

Emma's puts a hand over her stomach and begins grinning at me like she has won the lottery. We have such a wonderful gift the only thing is I couldn't tell which of the con's running through my head was the the worst case scenario. At the moment we weren't prepared for much. Just binding one baby's magic at birth was the plan. I supposed we would have plenty of time though to worry and make everything work out.

When we get the pictures it's easy this way to see the glow of magic surrounding them they both were the product of true love so either one could have good magic or the dark one's magic. It was impossible to tell right now. Regardless as Emma looked at me with more joy than I've seen her express in the past weeks I can't help but feel that same joy fill me up. All my worries slowly fade away. It was the same feeling I got the first time I began expecting to get Henry.

I knew Emma felt this once before but for some reason this was clearly more than a confirmed pregnancy to her, it was more for me, and maybe just like I was she was imagining our future and how we would be married and raising our children together. She held my gaze for a long while before bringing my hand to her faint bump. My hair stood on end feeling a certain amount of excitement fill me knowing under our hands true love was creating life.

With the pictures in hand and the close of our visit we made our way back home. I didn't expect Emma to go to work so I convinced myself I would talk with her at home. That is until Emma blurted out she wanted to go to the dinner for lunch and to show of the pictures to Ruby and out newest friend Morgana. It did not surprise me that she would rather show them than her parents but I had hoped instinctly she would so maybe would could reach a new goal in getting her back to a normal relationship with her parents.

At the diner we sit down there is a crowd as is the new usual since the inn was full now, but no Morgana to be found at the moment. Seems the merry men truly have nothing better to do than eat up all Granny's food and fool around loudly. If anyone other than Robin knew how to control them though it was Granny, well her and her crossbow. Red saw us enter and with a pained face hurried over.

"Save me!" She whispered. "If they piss Granny off one more time I'm dead or I might as well be." I chuckle slightly at this an Emma smirks knowingly.

"Oh just cuz she hasn't let you leave to go see Belle doesn't mean you should say that."

"Ugh it's just I told her I would be there for her an Golds not really there with her much. I just go so I don't have to deal with them and now she has me cleaning up their messes."

"Alright alright sit. I have baby pics." At first ruby looks super excited and then she looks over her shoulder to the kitchen where Granny comes out of moments later.

"Ruby I called order up!" Her face says no lullygaging but Ruby points to Emma's pictures and gives a pledging look. Granny rolls her eyes but lets her as she walks back in the kitchen without a word. Ruby quickly sits and demands details. We both so caught up in telling her everything I for a moment forget my worries once again try to stay focused on the positives. Some time later Granny brought over our regular orders. She didnt say a word at first just hovered over Ruby's shoulder eyeing the pictures. "My my what a surprise. Two, most likely they will be girls. Congratulations perhaps Regina you could help clear our my inn a little and I'll watch your babies for you two to have some time alone once in a while."

"Ah you're here to get rid of the merry men aren't you? I see." Despite how much I could care less about giving Robin or my sister a home I know the merry men are tired of this place and that is why they are so rowdy. "How bad is it on you financially to keep them here?" I ask out of curiosity.

"oh about a hundred from my own pocket to fix something they break every week or so." This leaves me a bit shocked these men were so careless.

"For you I'll arrange the paperwork and tell Zelena and Robin tonight they can take lodge at the farm house. Of course they will still owe you money for your expenses and I believe I'll charge my sister rent so she still has to work at the church. How does that sound?"

"Perfect. Now Ruby you get back to work so Regina and Emma here can eat in private." As they left Emma looked at me in awe.

"You're actually going to let her live in that house again, you are going to help her?"

"of course not dear you heard it is for Granny's benefit as well as ours." I said Knowing she could see I what I was trying to do without even having to admit it. The corners of her lips curled up a little but she left it unsaid. Later as we left I sought out Zelena in the crowd of the men. Her face lifted to see me, her last month of pregnancy was really beginning to show more.

"Oh joy! Sis what is it I can do for you some tips on how to deal with your pregnant girlfriend maybe?" Sarcasm filled her tone and the jab at me was clear as day. I clenched my fists trying not to let her get to me.

"It's more like what I can do for you, or maybe I should say your boyfriend and his men. I will rent the farm house to you since it's now the towns property I can write you up a lease. You simple have to move you and your men there. I'm sure they still have their tents." I said to Robin I could see his eyes graze over me which only caused my skin to crawl now knowing he was sleeping with my sister. Ripping my eyes from him I look to Zelena. " Leave the inn tonight, raise you kid there, keep working at the church, and don't even think about trying to getting close to my family either of you." I snapped before walking away taking Emma's arm as we exit the diner for the night. We head to her parents to pick up Henry knowing he knew to go there after school. At this pointed I decided tonight just wasn't the night to tell Emma. It was a night to celebrate.

 **The pawnshop: mysterious P.O.V.**

There was so many magical objects still in the former dark one's possession that now as magicless and partially crippled as he was he would be unable to defend them. Not that I feared him anyways. In fact I couldn't care less what he did I would still get the urn even if I had to deal with him myself. I will have my woman, I would take away the one person standing in my way, and then I will have her if it is the last thing I do.

I slid through the picked locked door and found myself inside the shop weaving through all the other items useless to me until I find what I'm looking for. I then turn to exit barely noticing somethings possibly of great interest but with a last second decision I pick up a few labeled potions that may come in handy to fulfill my mission.

I finally sneak back out walking as casually as I can down the roads. I come across the one place I can find HER and scowl at all the smiles being shared over a home cooked meal. Laughter reaches my ears and I curse outloud in anger at this but hurry away so not to get caught before I even have time to begin preparing my plan. I still have so many things to get ready and a few accomplices to make this a fool proof plan.

* * *

 **Reviews please!**

 **I did it! I told myself I'd make a 4,000 word long chapter and I did. Just for you but mostly for the climax of the story to reach its peak maybe it's the last of the big surprises or maybe not who knows.**

 **How many of you can guess who the last point of veiw was? Did you all notice I could have put the cliffhanger at the doctors office "you have..." Oh goodness that would have been terrible though. I assure you there's a reason why I made twins but send me your thoughts and I'll consider them.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**In the dark**

 ***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or the characters.**

 **I thought I was gonna cover more in this but I guess it's best to not reveal all at once yeah. Now when you finish this chapter I wonder if anyone's knows who it is now?** **Does anyone think Emma is still going to be in control of the darkness by the end of the story?**

* * *

 **Emma's P.O.V**

There was a loud ringing noise that made me wake up in confusion. After a few moments of attempted swats at the assumed alarm clock didn't work I realize it had to be my phone. Picking up my phone from the end table I answered with a grumbled whisper. Regina began moving beside me so I decided to removed myself from bed before answering.

"Swan. What! Alright I'll be there in few." In my haste to get dressed i failed to notice Regina stirring more until she groaned and asked.

"Where are you running off too I thought we were past the first morning after awkwardness?" I could tell she was teasing so I leaned down giving her peck on the cheek.

"Oh trust me our first morning after was anything but awkward in the usual sense. Yeah sure the nurse wanting to come in right away maybe a little but not the worse I've had." I laughed not wanting to worry her. "Look something's happened nothing I can't handle I'm sure just sleep a little more I'll see you for lunch if I can spare the time."

"Oh? Is it like a big bad guy case? I can come help." She asks sounded more intrigued or protective of me.

"No babe just rest go to work I'll see you later." I run from the room as soon as I let the word slip from my mouth.

"Don't call me babe!" She wines but doesn't attempt to follow me. I smirked as I slid out the front door. Ten minutes later I'd been to the station then reached the pawn shop wondering just how this was possible.

"What's the situation Belle?"

"With Gold giving up magic and now he's got his leg pains all the time he doesn't like it doing his morning check of his shop much anymore. I have though and this morning I noticed some potions missing which led to me taking a thorough look around where I found the urn Elsa came out of is also missing." I cursed a loud knowing Gold didn't have cameras in his shop or around it so this was going to have to be done the hmard way. I was glad I went to the office first to grab a dusting kit. I got started dusting for fingerprints then took them back to the office promising to find out who stole the urn and what they plan on doing with it.

It turned out though that the finger prints were only partials which meant she had nothing again. I asked around if anyone had seen anything and no one did except one person said it looked like a there was someone but they didn't know how to get a better look without getting caught. In turn I just wanted to sigh because if it was just a thief they would run off but I knew that urn wasn't just a piece of junk it was dangerous so if they had big plans who ever stole it could have been willing to hurt someone for it.

With nothing more to go on and paperwork finished I left the station as soon as my father showed up. She was ready to have lunch with Regina. At Granny's I paid for our regular meals and left straight away no chit chatting. Regina new receptionist being one to know us knew there was no need to ask either me or Regina if I was welcome.

"Hey." I said upon entering.

"Hello dear. How is your new investigation going."

"Fun if fun is having no evidence and no leads." I said setting her bag down. We moved to the couch and tangled our legs as we ate. Her cheeks reddened slightly though I knew it was because she wasn't use to feeling this way. The same way I feel when she touches me. Innocent or like a teen again.

"That sounds frustrating not fun. What do you have so far." I gulped a little not wanting to upset or worry her just yet.

"Well I can't say much but someone stole from Gold's shop and the finger prints were to small to get anything and the only person who saw anything because there is no cameras was worried about getting caught to get a better look."

"Mm that is bad. Well a theft is a theft have you talked to the usual suspects for that."

"You mean Robin and the lost boys. Why would they want the u-" I stop my self before I say anything more. She raises an eyebrow waiting for me to finish but when I don't she adds a name or two I hadn't thought of.

"How about your pirate Captain Guy-liner. Maybe he did it or knows who if they try selling to him." I get quite having not remembered Killian at all yet.

"Shit, he probably has gone of the deep end hasn't he. I broke up with him before I told you I loved you. I know Henry told us he was drinking what if it was him. He could be jealous or mad at you or me." I shoved my empty container and other garbage in the bag. I kissed Regina goodbye.

"Wait Emma where are you going?" She asks not sure what just happened.

"I gotta go question Killian he is the only one I think capable of this. I'm sorry but I have to go. Later. Love you!" An I was gone before she could say much else. Making my way through the pier I see a number of things out of place. The dock is busy with men. It reeks of rum and fish but I manage to board hooks ship.

"Ah love I see you finally have come to see me. What do I owe to her majesty for running you off so soon."

"Knock it off Hook. I haven't been run off we're dating still." I state with a roll of my eyes at him.

"Oh now it's back to Hook I thought this world had a thing for staying friends with an ex at least."

"Yeah when I'm sure you're not a clingy sicko. Where is the stuff from Gold's shop?" I demanded not holding back a single accusation.

"The what? I've been here all night preparing my ship for the voyage." I could hardly believe that for a moment but my lie detector didn't go off. That didn't mean he doesn't know anything about it. A dark laugh came from me before I could hold it back and contain myself. Why my anger still brought out the darkness I don't know.

"You can't fool me Hook I'm not in the mood to play."

"Nor am I love but alas the seas await with unsuspecting bountiful ships await to be plundered by my crew and I." Clearly not getting anywhere I was getting more aggravated. I feel my hands heating up magic pulsing even though I am not suppose to use it I have not stopped yet. I look around at all the men working while I'm trying to find the stole items. Any one of them could be hiding it. I move my hands planing to pick them all up and plop them in the ship but before I can even bring the magic out more to use it someone else does it. I spin around and look to find Malifecent. I held my mouth open in shock.

"Don't be so surprised, your girlfriend was worried what you might do when you stormed out clearly she was right. I simply picked up on what you wanted to do and did it for you." Her chuckle bothered me because though I understand why I couldn't use magic I could help but feel disappointed that I couldn't do anything but suppress it again. "Don't look at me like that you know darn well you aren't suppose to use magic in your condition. Now search the crates if you must but I can pretty much tell you your fan boy here isn't hiding anything.. Well anything your are looking for." It was as if listening to Malifecent hook only heard one thing. He goaded me until I couldn't handle it.

"So it's true you really went through with having her kid. Well there goes my chances now but then again maybe she'll still prove to be a disappointment to you once you see her for the evil dyke bitch she is. Really Robin should have fucked her better so I could have kept you as mine." At his words I felt Everything snap. I didn't even bother looking to Mal I already decided I'd do this myself no matter what.

"I am not yours! I never was. I don't care if you keep going on as a slimy pirate just don't do it here. If you know what's good for you don't come back. Robin hasn't because I'm Regina's true love dumbass." With a flick of my wrist I flushed them into the sea by portal causing hook, his ship, and entire crew to fall into another world. I turned stomping off with a huff. "I don't know what I thought I ever saw in him in the first place." As I say this I can feel the baby's cringe at my use of magic. It feels like it takes from their own and hurts so I hold my stomach to try calming them down again. It was just once I promise in my head hoping they understand my apologies. Thankfully I feel them settle within the time it takes to get back the city hall.

"Look Mal if she asks it wasnt really that big amount of magic that I used ok." She waved her hand dismissively telling me she understood my need, Hook just wouldn't shut up, and this way I don't have to worry about him becoming a problem.

 **Mysterious thief's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it my first chance at getting an accomplice and the darkness in Emma gets in the way. I watched as she opened a portal beneath the ship so the whole thing gets sucked in. As quickly as I can I get the hell out of there and I tried my hardest to think of my next best option. Hopefully I don't have to hurry this up anymore than I'll need to if Emma keeps making it harder than it has to be. Stupid bitch doesn't even understand how much she just ruined. It didn't matter thought soon enough I will have my lady and be to far gone to ever be caught. I've seen how happy Regina is trying to be but soon I'll make her understand she can only be happy with me.

 **Regina's P.O.V.**

I was relieved to see Mal again with Emma in tow. They said a few words and Mal dismissed Emma. I sat up straight not intending to look weakened with worry. She closes the door and sits down quietly in front of my desk I arched a brow in hopes that she would inform me what all the fuss was about. She fidgeted with her hands and tried to explain poorly I might add.

"Well you see I thought Hook stole these potions and stuff from Gold's shop because he was jealous but it turns out he was more concerned about leaving on his ship with his crew. I told him to leave and never come back then. He won't last long I'm sure." This only made me feel more concerned.

"I can tell you are not telling me the whole story but promise me it's nothing to dangerous and I'll let you deal with it."

"I promise it's nothing I can't handle." I nod bob my head back telling her to come closer. She does an as she straddles my lap I run my hands over her thighs. Her muscles relax at my touch instantly then she leans down and kisses me until I beg entrance with my tongue. She deepens the kiss giving me so much pleasure while our tongues dance.

I easily forget to drill her some more by now and I feel the urge to take this one step further than a heated make out session but I can't seeing as I have an appointment soon. I squeeze her firm ass in her denim jeans before pulling back so she can let me get back to work. I give her a wink as I praise to continue later if she's good. Then she leaves just as a citizen of the town arrives with another complaint for me to hear. It not until later I check my phone to see a text from her.

 _Try not to stress so much. I know when you get home tonight I plan on taking you mind off it how ever I can ;) -Emma_

I feel my panties soak through and suddenly all I can think about is that I can't wait to go home in three more hours. Those three hours begin to feel like forever in the end. I know I'm about to snap at Sydney for his latest attempt of using the paper to come see me. I leave in a hurry after the appointment with I get home I find dinner made, Henry pulls out my chair to sit, and Emma serves home made burgers and fries. I laugh realizing this is probably her best when it comes to cooking but I dig in none the less.

"Ma said we can have a family game night! Can we?" It's sweet how he has grown from taking answers from one of us to asking both of us. I smile and nod my oath full of food. They share an excited look making me wonder what on earth I just got myself into.

After dinner and dishes Henry runs off to the living room and I hear the TV turn on. When I make my way in the living room Mario party is on and Henry hands me a controller. I look back and forth from my hand to the screen not sure what I was expected to do. I'd only played these games twice maybe and that was only to try the game for myself before letting Henry play it. I couldn't be expected to play and have a chance of winning could I.

"just sit." Emma said with a smirk while patting between her legs on the floor. I pinned her with a glare. The was no way I was going to play a game and sit on the floor. Getting my drift quickly she moved herself on the floor I sat behind her enjoying the feeling of my legs pressed up beside her.

Three games later turned into a few hours I somehow managed to be the one on the floor after using Emma's head to let out my losing frustrations on. Finally though I win and knowing my odds I choose to take my win and call it a night. Henry seemed entertained enough between my antics and his winning streaks that he excepted this just before giving us both a blissful goodnight and a kiss for each of us.

"I'm glad you had fun." Emma says while climbing into bed. "Though I'm not sure why you though moving to the floor would help you more."

"Well it did didn't it." I stated matter of factly not liking My methods being questioned.

"Yes but-"

"no but's I thought you would be focused on something else you promised me by now not questioning my skills. Besides who's the one that didn't win at all tonight."

"That not fair it's not my fault Henry got all his skill from me." She whined.

"Emma."

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me." She does just that and so much more. I'm fully compensated for my sexually frustration from the entire afternoon. I feel my thighs clench around her head as I fall apart for the third time in a row. Yet somehow I manage to find enough strength to pleasure her in return. I still felt on fire still having been such a long time since being made love to so tenderly and taken so strongly.

Emma rode my fingers so hungrily I thruster them in deeper and curled them enough to cause her to lift off the bed. Her legs keep squirming the more I finger her and tease her clit so I pin at least one down between my legs so I could rub out another orgasm. She gasped at the dripping juices that smeared over her leg that only grew as I pushed us both through said orgasm at the same time. She pulled me down and kissed me trying to bring tenderness back but I pulled back and answered her confusion By removing myself from her leg and swatting it.

"Turn over we are not done yet dear." She growled, her eyes dark, and full of want. I could feel her want tot resist to take charge but I flipped her over anyways thrusting my fingers in with a fourth added to stretch her more. She cried out and instantly understood she couldn't fight me. That is until she came once more and found some sense of control return. Then suddenly I was the one submitting to her torturous hands.

Just like old times the fight between us was as fierce as it was sexy. She was my equal in strength and passion. Every bit of the way I was enjoying her complete me just as much as she challenges me. I was thanking fate that she was my true love and I collapsed one final time this time allowing Emma's strong arms to wrap me up in a loving embrace. I then let her pull me into a deep sleep knowing I was safe in her arms.

* * *

 **reviews please!**

 **Thank you for reading always looking for more reviews but I hope you all like it so far.**

 **I know it wasn't a lot in plot but hey look no more Hook, still a secret villain, and great fluff and sex.**


	14. Chapter 14

**In the dark**

 ***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or the characters.**

 **This plot is gonna take a few chapters I think. Filling in a few with pregnancy parts. I'm sorry for the wait I got busy read fan fiction! I do that too.**

* * *

 **Regina's P.O.V.**

Two weeks later I woke to Emma poking me. Not the most pleasant way to wake but not the less her whining didn't stop until I groaned as awoke. I peaked at the clock just over her shoulder only to flop back down.

"No Emma I can't it's three in the morning."

"But Gina! I'm hungry." Pulling the blankets over my head I try telling her to stop there was food in the fridge to eat. "I don't want that. I really really what chicken salad and grilled cheese." It was then I understood this was a craving. I was being woke up for a nagging craving. I sigh but flip back the covers an look her dead in the eyes as if to check if she is that in need in turn I get hit with a powerful puppy dog eyes.

"Damn you and Henry do have the same eyes." Emma chuckles a little until her stomach growls like a warning to get a move on. We both look down at her baby bump astounded at its demanding like growl.

"Looks like they are going to be as sassy as you are." She teased with a smirk.

"Okay okay I'm going." Less than thirty minutes later I've returned into bed with a home cooked grilled cheese and a chicken salad. I sat just watching as Emma inhaled it knowing I'd have to take the plates down stairs again in no time at all. I kissed her forehead as she sighed in contentment. I took the dishes and hurried back up stairs. As I climbed up the stairs I could hear a light snore which was a sign Emma had daily fallen back asleep now. I smiled getting in bed next to her again. Her arms sprung out to hold me as soon as my backside touched her. Turned out it was easier than I thought to get back asleep as long as I had her to hold me.

Over the next couple of weeks there was excitement in being able to hear the babies's heart beats again. Which at that appointment we got a recording, Emma reared up, and I began crying though I forcefully wiped the tears away. It was emotional to get to know and experience everything from the beginning very differently than I had the pleasure of doing with Henry. The appointment after that Henry was out of school and we all went very excited to know what we were going to have.

Henry wanted just girls and I promised even if one or bother were boys he would still be my little prince as always. Henry was speechless as he watched the screen. It was clear as day now that two baby's were forming. By the visit to find out the gender he was bouncing on his heels trying to get us to make the appointment again while he was off from school. Unfortunately we couldn't but we decided to surprise him afterwards if all went well.

Once set up the doctor gelled up Emma's stomach and took her time making sure she could see everything she needed. Just as anticipation was highest she finally clears her throat. Moves the monitor closer for us and says.

"Well ladies I can tell you for sure one is a girl the other is a little shy and impossible to read today. Maybe your next appointment we can find out. Perhaps you'll be luck and have both." Emma looked to me and we both laugh know lucky would be we were having girls so Henry could be and the only boy in the house. Or as he was trying to state one day man of the house. Something I'm sure he pick of from Robin or charming with there habits of expressing how in charge they were.

Other than the one gender and three bills of health Emma and I left not sure how to tell Henry or if we should wait until we knew the other gender as well. Our next step would be to think of names. Emma was quite on the way home so I looked over at her in the passenger seat. She looked unsure about something.

"Dear what is it? What's wrong?" I ask. She looks of at me with sad eyes and says.

"I think I wanna see mom and dad now." I don't gasp out loud but in my head I hear a thousand cheers roaring. Finally after all this time she is ready. I chant a thank you to Archie who has been through so many stages with Emma to get her here. I place my hand on hers though an smile turning down the next road headed straight for their home.

I don't say a word until we drive up into the drive of their new home. Though Emma had been distant outside of working with David I kept up with the Charmings and how they moved a little under a month ago. David asked for the time off but didn't feel right telling Emma the full reason so not to hurt her feelings ruin all the progress. Shutting off the engine Emma looked over and asking the unasked question.

"They just didn't know if they should tell you since you seemed upset at them. It not a secret. Come let's surprise them." I eased and waited until she opened her door before climbing out myself.

"It's just so weird Neil gets the home I always wanted." She mumbled but said nothing more just put her hand in mine. I tangled our finger as I knocked on the front door. David answered surprised as he was still managed to pull Emma into a hug. Bursting into tears she hugged back crying out. "Daddy!" Even seeing him on and off at work had not allowed this kind of moment so I could understand the out pour of emotions.

"David who's at the..Emma?!" Snow came up behind David upon seeing Emma hugging David she began shedding tears while holding Neil close to express her own joy.

"Mom." Emma's rasped voice came causing David to let Emma go so she could bury herself in her mothers arms.

"What happened?" Snow asked not really able to believe her eyes yet.

"I wanted to finally share your second grandchild with you guys." Emma said as she straightened up and wiped her tears. I placed a comforting hand on her back. I knew how hard it was for her to do this. Aside from Henry, Ruby, and myself all anyone knew so far was that Emma was pregnant with my child. Though everyone was ecstatic that their princess had meet her true love they all could see Emma was not one to want a surprise party. This was the closest that anyone else was getting to our pictures or out child. Until they were born.

"Oh Emma, come in come sit." Snow says excitedly. Emma quickly looks to me when I take the first steps inside she follows faithfully. She seems more at easy when we all sit on couch and she begins talking about the baby. Gradually all her tight worried expressions fade as her more soft and mesmerizing smiles took its place. As Emma gets more relaxed I let myself loosen up. Looking around for David I catch a glimpse of him in the kitchen making some drinks.

"Can I help with anything?" I ask as I enter the kitchen to give my girlfriend and her mom some much needed time alone.

"Emma's favorite mug.. is up in the cabinet." He says stirring some hot cocoa. I open the cabinets finding it quite easily. A red mug stuck out like a sore thumb in the group of dark blue and white ones. It sat in front as if it was used so often especially with how long Emma had been away for. When I place it on the counter David took it up without a word. When he next spoke it was as he began putting whip cream one top of the hot cocoa. "It might be late with how long you two have been together already but I feel like it's my job to take care of her and make sure she is happy. So what are your intentions toward or with Emma?"

"I- I just love her which is more than I could have promised before recently. I have no intentions of hurting her."

"Yes I really know you don't intend to but just know that I don't care if we have let the past go you hurt my girl and I will hurt you." A shiver ran down my back though I knew I would be fine just like I was in the past he truly wouldn't be the first one hate me for hurting Emma.

"I would crush my own heart if I even did so intentionally not to worry." I state firmly taking the cup from him and went to return to the living room to serve it. Just before I reach the door David stops me with one last question.

"Are you gonna make an honest woman out of her?" I turn back around suddenly breathless only to see him smirking although he is quite serious I can tell he just wanted to see my surprise to the question. Snow looked up watching David enter the room they share a grin as I blush most likely bringing some color back to my face. She calls him over excitedly to show him the pictures.

"Emma says one is a girl and they will find out the other next time." His brows bunch up a moment.

"Wouldn't the other one be too because neither one of you are men." I can't help but agree with this logic.

"it's just about knowing for sure. I mean it magic dad anything can happen."

"Right. I Just can't believe my little girl has found her true love and is having babies."

"Dad!" Emma whines making all of us laugh. We continue to enjoy ourselves until it's time to get Henry from school. I have a feeling a family movie night may be in order after dinner and telling Henry he has at least one little sister on the way.

 **Mystery P.O.V.**

Finally both women were distracted enough I enough I had time to try another attempt. Around mid day, when they are most likely busy and probably together! I enter the rabbit hole to find the only other man drinking alone wallowing in loneliness. Robin Hood in the mists of letting Regina go only to find himself wrapped up with another woman. Sure Zelena was back at the farm house but here he was not sure what to do with himself. I could see it in the way he slammed back a shot. I sat beside him and waved for two more.

"Sorry lad I'm not up for games I don't swing that way." I wave his remark off and smirk.

"Neither am I. I was simple going to suggest a challenge. We get Regina away from Emma and we can see who can win her over." He straightens up in his seat.

"Why would I partisapate in such a challenge I have a girlfriend at home as does Regina."

"Because we both know you can't just get over her. Your're mad she left you so you lied, you don't love Zelena."

"Not yet but I could." He says as if trying to no fall into a trap. chuckle sure that no man could resist my next comment if ever offered.

"Why not have both." His face pales but slowly wonder fills his face.

"But how? How can you get Regina away from her true love?" I can't help but growl at that phrase but I look him dead in the eyes an promise.

"I have my ways." I raise my shot glass pressing on until he clinks his with mine. We throw back burning liquor and I feel proud of myself for making this happen so smoothly. Next step was going to be to see how far this Robin Hood could take my plans before getting caught. He'd be my decoy man weither he knew it or not.

By the time I left the bar Hood was throughly impressed with what plans I gave him and was fully on board. I gave him a list of things to prepare or purchase along with a threat that if he told anyone he would regret it. I'm sure he won't make the mistake of telling a single other person if not for his own safety the un said threat to his son and his unborn child should help.

Later that night finds me waiting just to see her face once more for the night. Of course she gives me a curious glance through the window as she locks up. I can tell she wonders why I might be around the her neighborhood but she moves on as I flick my hand and give Regina a fake clumsy wave appearing to be embarrassed that she saw me. She would never guess I've been planning this a long time and I'm not the weak man I once was.

* * *

 **reviews please!**

 **Someone please tell me they get it now. I've got no reviews on what you all think but I know it got to be obvious. If it's not who is excited to know soon. I'll be working out another chapter soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**In the dark**

 ***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or the characters.**

 **I may have listened to a review and planned on doing this anyway but nice to know someone else wants to read it too. Sadly though no mystery person reveals this chapter. But there is some fluff.**

 **I'm sorry for the slow update for you guys following me I just finished a story up and I was taking some time to finish this chapter. I also have another story to worry about. In the future I'll be making another swanqueen story with a dark Emma so follow me to read it.**

 **as usually my bad about any errors.**

* * *

 **Emma's P.O.V.**

Beyond all the doubt of the chances the second baby was going to be a boy we were defiantly surprised. So much so that going to gold for answers only gave us more questions. When he said it must be the dark one making the choice we could only wonder what else that vile thing was up to and how much it was affecting our child. There is no denying we needed this party though to help take our minds off these new questions. 'It's a boy' and 'it's a girl' signs were draped from one end above the counter in Granny's diner to the other end of the counter.

I nor anyone else was expecting tears but none the less I was so happy as much as I was afraid. Aside from the fact I never raised Henry, I was afraid that I will never know how to raise the two on their way. I also knew now how I'd wasted so much time hiding from my problems and the fear of still being dark I lost so much time to get ready and learn. That same amount of time brought me so much joy knowing that soon the two infant I have been growing was going to be here soon.

Regina who was already beside me saw my hand swipe away a stray tear an so she was the first to react. Her hands found mine then she pulled me into a warm hug. I pulled away once I could tell no more tears were going to come. She still softly asked what was wrong.

"This should be for you." I said. "All of this even the babies you should be giving birth to them, I know you want to, and the party should be for you. I know nothing about children and less about raising them but you did it with Henry and didn't even get the chance to have him yourself." I looked out to everyone watching, they pretended not to be listening, but I knew they could hear what I was saying.

"Don't worry about that Emma we can make just about anything happen together okay why not raise some kids together." I feel my lips curl slightly without really wanting to at her comment meant to cheer me up. Though the thoughts are not settled I decide to let it be for the rest of the surprise party. It ended up being ruined because Leroy got arrested last night and drunkenly spilled the beans. Regina's specific comment was.

"I knew Snow White's secret keeping skills rubbed off on someone over the years who knew it would be the dwarf and not her prince since they are so inseparable."

At close to six months pregnant I was not in the best condition to laugh so much. Not that I would have thought it was that funny normally but none the less my mood was happy at least until I had to run from the room to the bathroom to take a piss. I had three to four months to go and already my bladder was as bad as it was my last month with Henry.

"It's already for both of you so stop getting mushy on my welcome mat and come enjoy." Granny threw out the comment from the far back not really able to pretend she didn't hear me. Her word pull me from my thoughts and helps get things rolling. People start greeting me as if they had been in the loop the whole time and complemented my looks. I grinned and bared it because half the time I knew I couldn't even fit into my favorite clothes I wasn't that good looking. Regina on the other hand was gorgeous and could pull off any look especially pregnancy.

"Stop think about me pregnant so much Emma, knowing you we will end up in a very complicated situation." Regina teased having been able to read my thoughts loud and clear with out a word being said by me. "It's written all over your face dear. I can practically hear your voice in my head." As she said this I could tell curiosity was peeking her interest.

"Emma! Regina! It's so sad you guys have been so cooped up we haven't done girls night since god knows when." Malifecent's familiar voice interrupted her's and my focus, "right darling they should come out and play more often."

"Yes it's quite dull around this sleepy town without you guys to make it fun." Morgana said joining her partners side.

"You guys have lily to drink with. I can't drink." I say pointing to the signs

"Ah that's what this all about. I suppose I can't get too upset then. Of course we know this! Let's have a movie night before I get grumpy and turn into a dragon to make things fun again."

"Grumpy only turns into a drunk sorry!" I joke causing Malificent to laugh before she let a little smoke escape her nose to silence my laughter. Apparently it wasn't that funny.

"Oh Mal don't do that you know you complain about the smell later and beside you can't sass the person the party is for." Morgana scolded causing Malifecent to give a faint smile to her after which she shares with the group saying she is only kidding.

"Why don't we have movie night at our place tonight then?" Regina offered. Nobody opposed so it was decided later tonight we'd be sharing movie time with Henry and some guests. I knew long after Henry was in bed we would still be up though. When it was time for presents I felt a new wave of emotions. This to somehow Regina picked up on first and placed a soothing hand on my lower back. I remember thinking it was strange how merely months ago she couldn't even tell I really had feelings for her and now we are so in sync. Looking to Regina as I picked a given I noticed her eyes sparkled as if she she couldn't agree more.

"Are you noticing it too?" I asked in a whisper. Her brows crunch so I give a shrug an look back at the present, Three gifts in Granny's gave us two gifts the first a gag gift but in seriousness a key to symbolize that she was offering a room if we asked she would lend one room to us for some time alone if things ever got to much. Of course she had to peel the key out of my hand to get it back until then. Her second gift though was two little red hood cloaks. Of course not exactly like Ruby's but if she was going to have great god daughters she was trying to do it right this time. Ruby being our chosen godmother much how she was suppose to be mine this made them extremely excited. An she swore she would be better this time while laughing.

Turns out everyone pitched in gifts for the party even Marco made cribs for us. At which point Regina and I realized we hadn't even focused on making a nursery yet. Belle gave us a set of kids books. Gold sat idly by but later on gave us the cuff once used on him to call it even. I wanted to laugh but I could see it was an attempt to be a better person. Everyone else gave clothes or purchased baby things that would be useful.

Later that night Henry, Regina, and I unloaded the car. After such a long day I could tell Henry couldn't every lift his feet higher than necessary. So even though I was told to carry light I went to pick up a crib which was actually impressively lighter than it looked. Of course Regina saw an berated me for it before doing it herself. No more than half way through the Disney movie Ratatouille Henry was out cold.

With him tucked in Regina kissed his forehead and brushed his hair back just like and old habit. I kiss his head too and touch his cheek my own little habit. We quietly closed his door and sent Malificent a message to come on over early. Ten minutes later we are greeted but Morgana dressed up in one of Malificents best suits. 'Oh goodness not her too this town has enough power suits' I thought seeing how both women shared a familiar look that I give Regina whenever she wear something like this.

"Shush dear she can pull it off only us with power and confidence can look this good in suits." Regina said and I knew right then and there something new between us was going on.

"Hmm look like you two are at that stage already how sweet." Everyone looks at Morgana as she says this. "Oh gods you haven't noticed yet have you?"

"She hasn't I noticed earlier." I said looked to Regina hoping she got it by now.

"What? What are you talking about?" She asks.

"You two have a bond that gets stronger through out the pregnancy."

"Like how far of a bond. Is she gonna feel my pains when I start giving birth." Regina pales and groans, she doesn't think she can handle that. Thankfully Morgana is so sure that when she says no she relaxes.

"Right now it's your thoughts but later it will be when your stressed, mad, sad, all that and nothing more than a strong feeling if one of you are hurt. You will know." Malificent circled the table to the love seat and flopped down drawing attention to her.

"Alrighty so you are more adorable lets get to watching some movies and having some drinks. Morgana shushed her with a swat to the arm and then a kiss as she sat beside her. Malificent pulls back and give her a sincere look and says. "Sorry my Parum Draco." Both Regina and I raise eyebrow at each other but say nothing about how sweet Malificent can be. Regina then whispers to me that it means little dragon and I smiled at the cute couple while they weren't looking.

Regina and I take a seat on our own couch with enough glasses for everyone set out and a movie popped in. When we began getting louder, to loud that Regina even as drunk as them couldn't contain herself, I asked Malificent to put a silencing spell so not to wake Henry since we couldn't stop laughing at the movie. Sometime later I pulled Regina from the living room were Malificent and Morgana had fallen asleep, Regina close behind.

"Come on Gina lets get you in bed. I don't know you could drink so much and still walk but good thing eh." I said hoping to keep her talking so I'd know she was following me up the stairs.

"Oh Emma I'm sorry I drank when you can't but I wanted to be a good guest and drink with our friends." A laugh escapes me and she whines out wondering what is so funny.

"You were a host tonight not a guest babe."

"Hey! I told you not to call me babe."

"Sorry sugar." This causes her to huff and move past me into our room first. Must have been reflex that as I entered too she flicked her wrist causing multiple things to happen at once. The door closed, locked, and our clothes vanished. She had confidence but clearly she had forgotten we are not suppose to do magic. "You forgot Gina we can't to to much magic. It affects the kiddos remember." Her lips clamp closed in a drunken guilty look.

It didn't seem to have bothered them anymore than my own magic did the one time. Until I felt something change I wasn't going to let it spoil our night. Maybe if she was sober she would have more to say than a chuckle about it but I wouldn't care until it became serious. To show how much I didn't mind I pushed her on the bed to teach her lesson and continue what I knew her thought had been at before I said anything at all.

* * *

 **reviews please!**

 **anyone like the Morgana/Malificent moments**

 **How was this chapter. If your just bouncing on your toes for the shit to hit the fan I believe I'll be making the next chapter it. I'll have to skip ahead but it's time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**In the dark**

 ***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or the characters.**

 **This the only story I'm working on at the moment so I'm hoping to update more often. Actually it's almost over too I think but we shall see because there is so much I can still do. I'm sorry I haven't updated at first this website was down but since it's been fine I've been so busy with work. Oi you wouldn't believe how busy!**

 **I won't know if you like it unless you review. as usually my bad about any errors. Though for once I should clarify I don't have a beta simply because I don't know how to get one. So if you have a problem with my errors so much just send one my way other wise I've done my best.**

* * *

 **Regina's P.O.V.**

I sunk deeper in to the cozy warmth of my bed feeling very unwilling to get up. I knew I had to to get Henry ready for school as well as head into work but my body didn't want to remove myself from my pillow. My pillow being Emma where my head laid buried in her neck and a hand around the waist of her full term stomach. Some mornings waking up I couldn't quite believe it that in just a three weeks I'll be with her at her side help her give birth to our babies. We'd decided on names but we planned to wait and see when they are born to truly decide.

Emma being on maternity leave I had been slacking in sorts. I wanted to stay home more with her to keep her from going crazy and to keep myself from worry. More and more I've been having a feeling that something was going to happen if I wasn't there to protect her. Obviously nothing has but I happen to feel like someone is watching Emma very closely. I know Sydney loves watching me but I've never seen him eyeball Emma. Robin seems moderately normal maybe a few to many glance when we are all together at the diner but nothing more than that. So he might be jealous or just lied about liking Zelena in hopes of changing my mind that honestly wasn't much of a threat.

I in no way have told Emma my thoughts because it would only worry her and I plan of keeping her safe for as long as I can no matter what. I warned David and Henry in hopes Henry would be careful and David would keep an eye on Emma. I didn't want to go back to work but I had too. So I crawled out of the comfort of bed carful not to wake Emma on this early Monday morning. I was glad that coming down the stairs after checking Henry's room to find it empty I found him making a bowl of cereal already.

"Oh good you're certainly up early dear did you sleep alright?" I asked slightly worried my boy had a hard night of sleep.

"I slept fine mom at least when ma wasn't running in and out of the bathroom."

"Oh Hun she can't help it. I'm sorry though I'm just so use to it I guess I didn't notice. Perhaps I should put up silencing spell for that too." Just as the word spilled out Henry groaned.

"Mom! I don't need to heard that you and Ma already use a silencing spell. Ugh so gross." I chuckled before brushing of my embarrassment. I walked up beside him and gestured to the stove suggesting he help me make some breakfast like old times.

We had barely begun when Emma came in the kitchen grumbling about being woken with yelling, a cold bed, and being hungry. I felt bad but it seemed not to matter as Henry offered his bowl of cereal until the food was done. This little act brought a smile to my face regardless of being worried about Emma while I would be gone.

It didn't surprise me that when Henry and I finished cooking Emma was hungry again. She ate a lot normally, her condition made no real different in her eating habits. It use to be different when she was sick constantly but not anymore.

When the time came for Henry to catch the bus and I to head to work we both gave Emma a big hug and kiss. I told her I'd bring her something for lunch if she wanted an with a shy nod she let us go. She didn't like admitting she missed us or that she couldn't wait until lunch to see me again but I knew. Not only because I felt the same way but because I could see it in her eyes every time I looked in those emerald green orbs.

Turned out just before lunch as I was struggling to stay focused on my paper work, due to anticipation of heading back out for lunch time, I had an unscheduled visitor. My secretary buzzed through saying Robin was wondering if I was free. I pushed aside most of my work but kept one or two things in front of my. As he entered I scribbled my signature on where I saw it was needed before looking up.

"Ah Robin such a surprise after so long. How is your baby girl doing?" I asked playing friendly. It's not that I hated his guts it's that I know from a distance he has been regretting his decision to let me go. I wanted nothing to do with him if he wanted more than a friendship. I've missed him dearly as a friend but I wouldn't risk Emma's or Henry's trust in me if he wanted more."Zelena and Cora are doing very well." At the name my head throbbed and my eyes rolled. Of course Zelena would still have high regard for our mother even after all this time.

"Then what is it I can help you with?"

"I.. I miss you Regina. We were good friends once I wanted things to calm down after the way things ended but now I wish to try once more to be in your life." I couldn't believe my ears.

"You..you want to be friends again." My voice cracked slightly. It felt to good to be true.

"Well I had hoped for more if we got there but if friendship is all you want I suppose I can live with that." An there it was.

"More? And what of Zelena, Roland, or.. Cora?" I asked biting out the last name.

"I have no idea but if we are meant to be closer then we all can figure something out I'm sure." In my head none of that was okay with me but this as well as Robin's recent behaviors something was being planned an I wanted to know what. As casually as I could I declined his offer.

"I'm sorry Robin but I'm with Emma, happily I might add, but your friendship offer I will accept gladly. I too have missing it. Perhaps we can meet up sometime when I'm not busy with paper work." He looked torn or unsure for a moment before backing out of my office with his tail between his legs.

"Of course Regina I'd love to maybe sometime this week." His determination suddenly going with him. I couldn't help but mutter to myself once the door closed leaving me alone about how much of a spineless idiot he was. I don't know why I ever even liked him. Needless to say my lunch break came much quicker with his interruption so I quickly left to get Emma her food. I was open with her an told her he came by. I was honest telling her though I thought he wanted more that he offered a friendship one which I would like to attempt if he was serious.

"I think you should I trust you and I know you can't help wanting a friend in him since you two were really close before all this." It surprised me how calm she was but on the other hand she is friends with Ruby whom I swear they were to close to be just friends at one point. I decide not to think on it to much as we enjoy our lunch.

 **Emma's P.O.V**

After lunch I was not sure what i would do with myself when Regina went back to work. Of course I didnt want to be home alone but it wasn't even that it was the prodding gut feeling I had telling me that something was going to happen to Regina on of these days. So maybe i watched as she left and I kept looking out the window after her. It was just a moment but my eyes flickered towards a sneaky motion in the corner of my eye. Upon a second glance I noticed Sidney Glass tumble out of a bush lining the front yard from the neighbors side. Feel less inclined to physically chase the little shit I grabbed my keys and followed his car, to which was poorly placed a crossed the street, before taking comfort he wasn't headed to the city hall.

Making my way into the mayors office I poked my head to show I'd come to see her. Her face grew worried which had to only be because she just left the house. I smile shyly as I choose to sit on her couch. Personally I feel much better seeing her safe than if I returned home leaving myself to worry all night.

"I saw saw Sidney stalking you today after you left so I followed him a bit till I knew he wasn't come here to follow you. Then I got worried that maybe something else was up an I need to see you to stop freaking out, sorry." I said then I actually thought on it an was pretty sure Regina had noticed him once or twice even if it never had.

"It's quite alright I'm not comfortable with it but he harmless dear." I grimaced at this.

"Gina if any other woman said that about any other man I wouldn't feel so worried but he is an out right sicko you know this and how can he not resist you."

"Oh Emma don't worry so much. I know not to easily overlook his behaviors. Just let me handle it."

"Alright" I concede because if anyone can kick his ass Regina could. "Just because I mean he did fucking snip my breaks remember." Regina nods quietly but he eyes catch fire in a mental fury. I take note and make sure never to mention a few of his other antics despite how hot she looks when she is mad. "Right well if there nothing else suspicious going on I don't want to keep you from work I just wanted to see you were okay." Before I know it Regina pulls me into her arms for a hugs to which I try burying myself in more.

"Everything is alright dear, the only interesting thing to happen today as I said earlier was when Robin came by earlier to ask for us to hangout again like friends. I may have said yes but if you don't-"

"Regina it's okay I trust you." I cut her off seeing where she was headed. We'd already been through this sort of but it seemed now I'd made her wonder about my trust in her.

"You do? I mean you should just I know most people would not trust two exes to see each other."

"Oh no I trust you just not him. He lays a finger on you I don't care if I'm pregnant or not I'll kick his ass." We only shared a dark chuckle before hugging an kissing goodbye again, afterwards I left as promised. I could tell she still was confused as to how I could trust her so much but I wouldn't hear any of it. I told myself the next time I saw my dad I would be sure to ask him for help in keeping Regina safe.

 **Regina's P.O.V**

As promised later that week just in time for the weekend, not wanting to seem to eager, I went up to Robin while he sat with Zelena and her children to invite them to a friendly day in the park. A picnic and a play date for our kids. Sitting in the park with Zelena while Emma and Robin played with the boys. Cora's slight gurgling bringing a peaceful silence between us. At least until Zelena spoke up. I cringed at the thought of being social with her even if Cora's presence eased the tension.

"you need to be careful Regina." My brows bunched. "About Robin. He has been hinting to some pretty big ideas he's been having."

"What on earth do you mean?" I ask not sure what to believe from my sister at this point.

"He has been hinting to things about you, him, and me." The children were a given but I had to ask. "Yes of course," she answered. "But the point is that he has had something up his sleeve for a while now I think but something has made him act on it more. I know he asked you for this arrangement but I find it funny that only now he has just now brought this up with Emma giving birth in a week or so."

"Why are you tellingl me this, helping me, I thought you didn't care what happened to me?" I couldn't help but doubt my sister truly cared at all. Yet with one look in her eyes I knew she was serious by the concern as well as affection swirling in them.

"Day in an day out I have been resting and living in this town with you I see what you made here what have done for so many people. I've grown to realize you are a stronger person than I thought because of the way you made your own life despite the forces against you. I didn't think I was wrong about mother but well I guess being here and having you be the better person showed me I simply don't know what you've been through." My heart clenched in the same way it once did hearing mothers last words to me.

"You're just say that cuz you have no magic now to drive you crazy." I said joking only slightly. She grins and shakes her head her red hair bouncing freely. She rebutted with a threat but I could see the teasing sparkle in her eyes.

"Seriously you aren't who I thought you were."

"Neither is Robin it seems." I replied disappointedly.

"Honestly I don't think it's him he has been very secretive. Someone else has been giving him ideas." I asked who but she didn't know. She didn't but maybe I did or at least one way to find out. Fortunately for whomever it is I couldn't just up and leave right now. I simply let silence fall between Zelena and myself once more now deep in thought.

it didn't take long for me to feel unbearably uncomfortable with him being so close to Henry and Emma. I called the two an Emma slowly got off the rocking dinosaur ride with Roland, Henry climbed off the jungle gym, and they quickly came back while Robin lead Roland back too. His face was sour but I hardly cared so long as we left soon. I asked Henry to finish his food so we could go grocery shopping before dinner. I knew both of them would get what I wanted with this one request because truthfully we had already been just this morning.

"Oh well mom I think I played around to quickly after the last time I ate maybe we could just go I'm not to hungry at the moment." Henry cleverly said to hurry us along. Both of had to laugh though when Emma grabbed up his sandwich for herself.

"That's alright kid I ate mine already I'll just take yours I burned off mine with all the playing." Emma sped off to the car ready to go. I apologized for having to leave but Zelena waved it off an said it was all apart of having a family to take care of. It really was but with that I knew she was truely on my side in this. Robin of course couldn't let me go so easy he walked me to the car slowly in pretense of just wanting to say goodbye.

"you know Regina it's a shame you have to go but maybe tomorrow we could do just you and Henry. I mean no offense but Emma can keep up with the kids right now." I scoff not willing to listen to his dribble anymore

"I don't know what your purpose is here Robin but if you or anyone else thinks somehow you will get me away from MY family then you or them are sorely mistaken. Emma is my true love or else our children would not exist now if you have anything else to say it best be who the hell made you think you can ever have me and my sister so I can set them straight myself." His entire being shook with fear at my glare. I was not in the mood anymore to play around. When he stood there gaping like a mindless fish I strutted off towards my family certain I'd figure out without him.

Sure enough moments later Robin says he is sorry as he quickly catches up to me. His hands start wringing together as he tries to explain. I can tell he's done hidding secrets so allow him a moment to gather his words.

"Okay look I'm sorry I thought maybe.. but I didn't until Sydney said it was possible." I felt my insides roar with a new anger I haven't felt in quite a long time. It wasn't until Emma was beside me to calm me down. With her there I realized she must have felt the emotion. I took a deep breath before getting in the car.

"If you truly care about me and wish to be friend don't tell him you told me." I warned him just in time for Emma to hit the gas and drive off. After Emma took a nap that afternoon I tried calling Mal for back up. When no answer came I told Henry I had to go out to the office so he wouldn't worry. Then I drove myself to 'the mirror' demanding to speak to the slime. I stood at his desk trying force his hand.

"Whatever you were planning isn't going to work." I said he look terrified but somehow he still managed to get in my personal space and since i can't use magic he got the upper hand. We struggled for while. I hadn't noticed his hand holding a needle until it pricked me and the effects began setting in. I felt my body react to the places Sydney's hand were on me which would never happen unless I was now under a lusting potion. This was getting to dangerous which meant I needed to use magic. Yet it felt funny trying to focus on it. I stood up not resisting Sydney's hold on my shoulders. A dark grin plastered his face.

"This is working out so well! Now time for you too to lust after someone who you can't touch. But first let's get you home while this takes full affect." While under the potions power things got more unclear the more I fought it. Whatever Sydney did next I missed and soon I was in complete darkness.

 **Henry's P.O.V**

I really didn't want to wake ma but dinner time had come an mom still was at the office which has only ever happened once long before ma came to town. I careful opened their bedroom door expecting Emma to be sleeping comfy with no clothes. Thankful not so as I nudged her and she rolled over with a tired huff.

"Ma i hate to wake you but mom left hours ago an hasn't come back for dinner yet." It wasn't that I couldn't make dinner it was that mom would never do this if something wasn't wrong. With all her warnings months ago at the front of my mind I tried one more time to wake mom. Something besides me startled her awake though.

"Regina!" She exasperated in surprise. The doorbell rang only moments later drawing our attention. Looking to ma who looked mix between tired and upset.

"Ma come down stair mom's not back to make dinner yet." I bolted down the stairs hoping who ever it was knew something about mom I didn't know what to say when ma expressed concern

"She left?" At the door was Malifecent and Morgana dressed in some pretty dark colors. I

"What are guys doing here mom's out and ma's been asleep. Also what are you wearing. You look you are going to the villain side again." Ignoring their disapproving looks they gave I lead them into the house where they immediately explaining they were dressed up because Regina was probably in trouble.

"It seems we do have to go save your mom." Of course Ma had just reached the base of the stairs and upon hearing this this went into a panic. She began crying saying it was all her fault she hadn't figured out who stole the potions an now that they knew Sydney was trouble she should have called David in instead of let Mom convince her it was okay for now.

"It was Sydney all along." Mal said mostly to Morgana. "She called saying she had to go see him about his influence on Robin as of late. It had to have been him that stole from Gold."

"Oh god!" Ma yelled stopping everyone at once from rushing out the door.

"What?" Mal asked not wanting anything else to keep her from saving mom.

"The potions that were stolen..Gold said there was a lusting drought!" Ma suddenly began muttering incoherently but we all still heard her say she had to go. Morgana gently held Ma back and told her no. "Get out of my way" she growled out before grabbing her stomach and crying out. "Regina! I don't feel her! I can't feel her!" She repeated over and over. Suddenly there was a gush of water pooring down her legs causing me to jump back at first. Immediately after I rushed beside her to help hold her up. I looked panicked to the other women completely unsure what to do right now. Malifecent told Morgana to take us to the hospital she swore she'd find mom before the Emma had the babies and she'd be along asap. Mal puffed away and so did we thankfully Morgana had kept an eye on where things were in the town I didn't feel like helping Ma give birth in the middle of the forest or something.

As soon as we arrived a nurse quickly took Ma how followed even with how hysterical she was and got her on gurney. Morgana told her the situation and the nurse paged the doctor. I overhear so much as I followed them closely. They were to prepare for a premature labor and complication that might be occurring from stress. Morgana even explained that it was a magical pregnancy and if the connection between mom and ma changed at all at this point it can cause early labor or even extermination of the child if the connection was severed by death. I don't think she meant for me to hear all this but I was determined not to leave Ma until they need me too.

When they took her away Morgana promised Emma in her confused panicked state she would send Regina in when she got there, she turned to look return to me only to find me right behind her. Hearing her small 'oh.' I broke down crying in fear of everything she said happening.

"Oh Henry it's going to be okay. I swear Mal is going to get your mom back don't worry I was just telling worst case. They will be alright." She shushed me Into a lull before putting me into a chair by wall and sat me down beside her and held me close like that.

"I don't want to lose anyone." I cried unable to stop myself from going over in my head just how many possibilities there were I'd lose someone today.

* * *

 **Read and review please!**

 **How did you all like it? Didn't mean to end it on such a sad note but it's important.**

 **First I need names!**

 **Second I hope you all like the longer chapter to make up for no updates**


	17. Chapter 17

**In the dark**

 ***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or the characters.**

 **I was suppose to post yesterday ugh fell asleep.**

 **I won't know you like it unless you review for me. This chapter my need a Trigger warning! For abuse and consensual somewhat not consensual intercourse (with Sydney I know I'm terrible ) I don't know how else to explain what happens. **

* * *

**Regina's P.O.V.**

I don't know long Sydney kept me craving in the dark but I had had just about enough. First when I woke despite being in his presence I found myself wondering about Henry and Emma. I kept trying to cling to them but by the time I realized I was losing his name echoed in my head until it was all I could think of. I guess when he put me in the urn he hadn't realized the dose would wear off soon. The amount I had in my systeman an the time it needed to kick in told me that a few hours had already passed. Which explained why when I woke I was in his house.

Once my thoughts became my own again I struggled harder to get use to thinking of Emma again. That was how I found out out bond was broken. I was in an urn that trapped magical beings cutting off my source of power making Emma and I no longer connected. I knew that that meant anything could happen to her and the babies. My heart clenched for about the millionth time since coming back to myself. I hated not knowing how my children or Emma was just as much as I hated remember how I got wet from being attracted to Sydney among other things.

Much like with Leopold sex was never under my control. I'd been forced to experience Leopold's sex even if it was good or bad. Before the drug kicked in I could only hope I wouldn't have to kill Sydney in anger if he succeeded in forcing himself on me as well. I knew I would never like such things with him because I had Emma. I had to honor what we shared it would ruin me more than anything else if I couldn't stay faithful to her. Of course I knew it wouldn't be because I didn't try. If he thought letting me out of this urn to defile me would be that easy he has another thing coming.

In this darkness there was not telling how much time has passed now that the hours it took for the potion to wear off had come and gone. While waiting I couldn't help but wonder how Emma was doing. In here I had my own mind still but it felt as though I wasn't myself. I still had yet to feel exhausted even with all my stress. Everything would get hot if I thought to much about the things rolling through my head. What if no one noticed and Sydney got close enough to Emma to hurt her, our children, or what if he made them believe I ran for it.

Every wave of anger the heat got more intense not to me of course just to the urn as the wall lit up just enough to show it was all ceramic and gloss. This gave me the idea of using my anger to spike the heat just to see myself on the walls but in theory I didn't expect me to look like me. There was no one along the wall's reflection just a oozing ball of fire. Me. In form of my magical essence

 **Malifecent's P.O.V**

Seeing how I was in such a hurry to save Regina I began using my senses to pick up on her magic an followed it to the last place it was. I knew what Emma had sensed was her magic disconnect from her I just hoped it wasn't a permanent kind of disconnect. It took longer to travel to where she last was by following her magical trail but it was the only way I could find her. When I arrived it was in a home. I assumed Sydney's as old newspaper clippings of Regina filled most of the wall in this room. They looked old since her hair was shorter but there was no sign of the real Regina just Sydney. His back was turned to me while he gloated his success. He was practically purring in joy as he rubbed the urn.

If Regina was in it that was a darn good reason Emma lost their connection. I wasted no time in magicing the object into my own hands not wanting to get caught inside either. The sickly man spun around surprised roaring in anger. It only made me want to channel my inner dragon and roar something fierce enough to make him piss his pants. Instead I bound his hands together with magic and sent him away to the sheriff's jail cell.

Since I was not sure what would happen to me if I opened the urn I magiced myself to the hospital where Emma should be and demand a nurse to open in an empty room which I waited outside of for Regina to return to us. I watched as the lid steamed soon I realized it was atcually the inside of the urn. Then instead of shooting a whole Regina out it poured a lava like liquid out, to which the nurse eyes widened looking at me for help. I waved her on and watched until Regina formed from said liquid.

Regina wasn't unprepared for this moment she conjure a fireball faster than the nurse could explain or I could enter the room. When I stepped in the room Regina looked baffled but certainly very glad to see me. Her first words weren't a thank you but I know deep down she wasn't able to think of anyone else but Emma right now. In fact she practically screamed loud enough to break my ears. Clearly it wasn't her own pain. Regina understood magic as well as I or Morgana even rumple, she knew the risks of her bond being broken which only causeed fear to fill her eyes about this pain she felt.

Without another moment wasted I ran with her down the halls to the maternity ward. It wasn't until we saw Morgana hold Henry in a very unnatural position that I stopped running . The boy was crying, Regina stopped running too seeing this. She choked out his name and looks as though the might fall to her knees. Was it possible that in just the little time something had gone wrong?

"Mom?!" Henry scrambled up from Morgana's hold. He wiped his tears seeing Regina does not understand them for what they are right now. "You have to hurry Emma needs to know you're okay. You are okay aren't you?"

"Of course but is she-? Are they alright?" She asks her voice shaking.

"They just went in about half an hour ago." Henry says and then runs off towards the closest desk for help. I couldn't believe it took that long to find Regina and save her but then again I didn't have her location any other way. He comes back with another nurse to take Regina to where Emma was. Rather distractedly Regina followed without question but I on the other hand wanted to know why Henry had been crying so much when we arrived if Emma was perfectly fine.

"I may or may not have said a bunch of worse case situations to the doctor while he was right behind me." I gasped.

"Morgana!" I chuckled at the blush upon her cheeks. That was one lesson she learned the hard way it seems. "Henry I'm sure you understand that with your mom in there now she won't not do anything possible to keep Emma safe right?" I asked despite knowing the answer. "Good now let's all sit an wait."

"We should probably call everyone and maybe we can get their over night bags they packed?" Henry said just now realizing his mother was in labor and was missing every they needed to make this a perfectly smooth ordeal. Being the one with the cell phone this time I stayed with Henry while Morgana went to grabbed their bags. No more than 20 minutes later Snow, Ruby, Morgana, Henry and I all sat waiting. Unfortunately David decided he would feel safer for Emma keeping an eye of Sydney at the sheriff off who had popped in out of nowhere but he was glad to now have and explanation. I said I was sorry if anything that I didn't strangle him to knock him out so he didn't have to worry at all.

 **Emma's P.O.V**

I don't think i could have consciously recalled what all they had to do to me to get me ready to give birth. They did as many tests as they could before determining I had to push. The pain from before had been swift and only once but I could still feel waves of nothingness as a reminder that I didn't know what was going on with Regina. I refused to push until Regina came back but once they told me I was endangering the babies I knew I had to. So I took a deep breath an suddenly I felt her again. Tears of joy spilled as I took another breath more determined and pushed. It was so painful I wanted to pass out. It was nothing like giving birth to Henry. Two more pushes and I was so glad to hear Regina's voice above the doctors.

"Oh god Regina!" Immediately she took my hand and I felt all my tension fade. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered if she had taken it on herself through the bond but I was just grateful to be able to hold her hand and to be able to push without feeling like I was dying.

"Emma darling it's okay I'm here relax a moment okay. Breath.." She soothed I did what I was told feeling like it was my first breathes since I'd started. "Good. Now push sweetie the baby is almost here."

"What If it's _it_?" I asked worried what to do. One of he hands rested against my head, her fingers thread my hair, and she tells me not to worry.

"I can sense it's not our boy first. Besides I've just brought the cuff so don't worry and push for us dear." I do as I'm told an push once more this time it's not as bad but still fairly strong. The doctor confirmed it was the best push I'd given yet and the baby was fully out. After a few minutes of listening the to orders being given and the baby crying they brought her close so I could see her. I smiled softly at her telling myself it was all worth for these children. At that moment I looked to Regina and begged her to make sure everything works right so our baby boy has a chance.

When the shoulders passed this time Regina had to let my hand go so she could place the cuff on his wrist right away. When she did though neither of us expected him to stop crying, to stop breathing, but as soon as she realized it was because the baby lived of magic she took it off. We then crossed our fingers in hopes that it wasn't to late now. Once he was alright again Regina came back to me to let the doctors do what they had to to take care of him.

It doesn't take long for me to push the placenta out but I'm to exhausted to stay up through the clean up and the trip to my room. I fall asleep still afraid nothing will be okay when I wake.

 **Regina's P.O.V**

I entered the delivery room with such urgency and took up Emma's hand I was sure if I hadn't I would continue to fall apart. When I felt her pains earlier I was half expecting her to be losing the babies not giving birth to them. The moment I walked in I sensed that the one coming out first wasn't dark magic. Well she had a bit of dark magic because of me but really nothing compared to her brother.

When the boy did come out I did just as I told Emma I would and I put the cuff on him right away. I watched it shrink to his wrist as if knowing the width it needed to be. Not going quite as we planned he immediately became cut off from his magic that which gives him life. Unlike Emma who was conceived naturally but made of true love he was made of magic. Thankfully as soon as I took it off and he began breathing again afterwards I desperately went over and over in my head possible binding rituals that would help stabilize his magic use but not cut it off.

It was quite alarming to see Emma suddenly asleep but I let her be once the doctor said she was just resting. I went with them to her room where I sat watching her glad I was lucky to have Mal come save me. I got to be here for Emma and for our kids. Despite not having any names yet they were our and in perfect health. A little shaken up from the ordeal but well non the less. Not wanting to be to far from Emma right now I asked for someone else to inform her family and send Henry in. Once Henry arrived we sat in silence looking over Emma. Eventually Henry and I got tired an we ended up sharing a cot and slept by her until the next morning.

 **-flashback-**

 **Sydney pulled me from the trunk of his car which I must say felt like a situation I would have never thought I'd be in. All of the ten minutes I'd been up in the trunk I'd accepted where I was and was feeling more than willing to cooperate. As long as he touched me again I'd do anything. Sure enough he pulled me from the trunk taking careful moments to check the area. My body shook with pleasure at the way his firm has held my bound ones.**

 **He smiled at my moan which makes me more willing to do it again and again to please him. I don't think I've been more wet in my life than when he pushed me in his house and hurriedly locked the door. 'Maybe he would just take me now' I thought. I knew I was with Emma but I couldn't help feel this way. I suddenly threw myself at him were he caught me but as my lips touched his he pushed me away.**

 **"Haven't you always wanted this. I want you take advantage of the moment Sydney." I say expecting him to giving in eventually. Well I hoped he would because I couldn't see this giving me any relief until he did. I could see the glimmer of temptation in his eyes just before he slammed forward an kissed me powerfully. It wasn't the best kiss I've ever had but I knew it was all I ever wanted. I clung to his jacket encouraging his hands to roam my side, my body,** **and cling just as hard. His front pressed into mine and with out thought I pulled away and looked down rather excited.**

 **"I've never wanted such a small penis so much my love." I exclaimed trying to reach with both hands still bound for his belt. He slapped me hard across the face.**

 **"How dare you you're suppose to adore me, want me, not judge me." He looked furious but that didn't stop me from witnessing his erection grow. While practically drooling over it I failed to catch on with how he grip my hair with one hand until a moan escaped me the other undoing his belt and pants. I quickly and easily loosened my jaw in anticipation ready to take him as he roughly pulled me forward. Only shortly after did his sour liquids showers my thro** **at, afterwards it seems he gained some control again, and he pushed me back dropping me to the ground.**

 **-end flashback-**

When I woke with tears down my face I was slightly happy to know Henry wasn't there to see it. Once I rid myself of them it was then i realized Henry gone effectively pushing any thoughts of my dream to the back of my mind. I checked the bathroom only to find nothing. With worry written all over my face I went to the nurses station to ask if anyone might have seen him but before I could Henry came shuffling down the hall with trays of food with Snow carrying a second tray.

"Mom? grandma wanted to get Ma some Breakfast." He said looking a little surprised I was up but showed me the dish intended for Emma. Preventing my face from showing my internal cringe at said dish I smiled at the pair.

"You could have asked me I'd have called granny and magiced the food once it was done. I hardly see Emma eating this toxic stuff." Despite being amused at me comment Henry simply shook his head.

"They said she can only eat this today." I frown but follow the two back to the room were Emma is now waking with a few groans escaping her lips. I push the call button so the doctor can check her over right away. Multiple people filled in the room doing one job or another while the rest of us tried to stay out of the way.

"Regina?" She says making rush to her side not caring which nurse's path I cut off. The doctor enters obviously paged but I'm to focused on Emma to see if anything important is said if there was at all.

"Darling I'm here. Relax let them do their job." She looks at me almost lost and broken.

"The babies-"

"they are fine I swear just relax."

For everyone in the room we were glad she listened because the sooner she listened the sooner the room cleared out after the doctor thoroughly explained the situation to Emma. He even promised Emma out babies will be in as soon as possible. No longer than ten minutes later after ice chips and some food a sweet cheery nurse knocked on the door ready to introduce our two bundles of joy. She asked if we had picked names for them yet as she placed each one in Emma's arms.

"She's Jacqueline Marie Swan-Mills." She said looking at the girl wrapped up in a pink blanket. Then she looks to me making me blush but I quickly nod my approval at the name we both agreed apon. Turning to the boy she jokes at first but says a name I too hadn't expected.

"I thought about naming him anakin but I guess Aiden James Swan-Mills will have to do is that okay hunny?" I let the name roll around in my head a moment while Emma bites her lip.

"I like it, may I?" I ask motioning to pick him up. Emma would have none of me feeling nervous to pick up my own child so she proped her arm up just enough for me to get him no problem. He felt much lighter than Henry did when I got him but not nearly as light as baby Neal when he was born. Henry and Snow were still waiting when I brought him closer so they could see too. "How's it feel having a baby brother too?" I ask Henry knowing he was looking forward to it but the grin on his face said otherwise.

"It's alright." He says trying to play it his sparkling green eyes give his excitement away just like Emma's does. "I mean maybe it's less terrible than I thought it was going to be." Everyone chuckles at his expense because we each knew he could never hate anyone for no reason. Next to meet him was Jacqueline at which point Snow couldn't not ask her questions on why the names.

"Jacqueline Marie was the first mom a felt I had in the system biggest influence in my life. Before Neil she had me in a good place but she couldn't adopt me because she was just a shelter leader to us girls and that was it."

"An why Aiden?" She asks seeing Emma was still easily emotional.

"What better name for a dark one. He'll be out little trouble maker. Speaking of the dark one Gina what are we gonna do without the cuff working."

"The cuff didn't work." both Henry and Snow asked at the same time.

"No it did just to well seeing he is made from magic he is magic mostly. It cut off his life support in a way. I thought we could try binding his magic. But perhaps when you are better seeing how he's doing just fine right now." As we spoke Aiden really began squirming in Henry's arms so I took him back to help him calm down. Every one else in the room looked worried an cautious. They feared him in a way. "Oh come on guys he's a baby can't go doing raging dark magic right now. Emma he is our son well make this work okay." I say firmly trying to pull them out of their train of thought

i place Aiden back in their little bed and gently picked up Jacqueline to hold for a moment then showed Henry and Snow our beautiful girl before doing the same with her. The two held hands and instantly Aiden calmed down again. Clearly they had a connection for helping calm the dark one inside down. It probably wasn't as useful as a binding seeing as they weren't always going to be touching but I would keep it in mind.

There was about half an hour of us four talking before David came in before work to say hi. He took a peek at the babies happy to see they had been given good names. When he left he took Henry with him dressed and ready to get to school. Snow said she had to head out to since she had classes in an hour as well. I decided I should leave the two alone for a little bit before she did go.

"I leave you two alone for a bit I need some coffee as it is." I left before either could stop me an at this point I was slowly wondering to the cafeteria when my thoughts changed gears and went straight back to my nightmare, part of what happened yesterday. I was so lost in thought by the time I returned to the room the babies were gone and Emma said I'd been gone for a long time. I don't think she knew how long without a clock in the room but when I looked at my watch I was gone almost an hour.

"I'm sorry dear I had a lot on my mind." I admit.

"Is it anything to do with what happened yesterday. You never did say." Which is correct I hadn't but not because I didn't want to more because I didn't know what to say.

"It is Emma but I just can't right now." I whisper hoping she let's it go. She does, then she scoots over some in her bed and pats beside her.

"Alright come lay with me then." She invites me and I slide in no problem. I'd tell her tomorrow I tell myself and she let's me lay my head on her shoulder lightly so not to mess up any cords.

* * *

 **Reviews please!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this update. I really tried to fill in a little bit of what happened to Regina but when she tells Emma you'll get the rest. The names were the hardest partpart but I got them down finally.**


	18. Chapter 18

**In the dark**

 ***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or the characters.**

 **this chapter was written before I had my eye surgery I'm currently checking it but I've got one good eye. I'm sorry if there are any errors I didn't catch. Down at the end I will say this again but I probably won't write another chapter up for a few weeks. One eye at a time can be kind of straining.**

 **Check the end for some explanation on part of the story but please review or pm me for anything I have left you confused or hanging about.**

* * *

 **Regina's P.O.V.**

I woke a few hour later with less tears than last time which helped me feel safe and comfortable knowing that in Emma's arms I didn't have to suffer such flashbacks as I had before. It was always her or Henry I felt safest with but I'd never had Emma before now to help when it had always been Henry. Which is why I told myself I could or should speak to Emma about what happened. If I went to anyone it had to be her but I felt guilty so how could I.

"Stop thinking so loudly an just tell me what's on your mind." Emma groused causing me to jump slightly but stay with my head resting on her shoulder. Her hand worked through my short hair. I had taken to Laying like this lately as if to be able to hold my lover and children at the same time but now there was no more baby bump to caress.

"I'm sorry darling I simply woke with some thoughts in mind." I said

"I could tell since your breathing changed." I giggled slightly out of embarrassment not entirely sure when the last time I had someone to pay attention to something like that.

"Creep." I teased and she foreigns being hurt. We share a laugh before I catch her hand in mine and kiss the knuckles. "I love you." It came from no were but I knew she and I both needed to hear it. As she said it back she pulled my chin up and captured my lips with hers.

"Listen I can't imagine what happened but whatever did happen I still love you okay." Emma says bring the seriousness back.

"I don't know what to say. All I know is the last time I felt like this I blamed your mother and now I don't know who to blame. To know you love some else so much but to be forced to.." I start only to choke up at the end.

"No.. He didn't oh Gina I'll kill him!" The more she tried to hide it the more her anger showed in the tone of her voice. Her protectiveness still very strong.

"Not in your state you won't." I pointed out.

"I'll get better an then I'll kill him. I swear it's not funny I'm mad and I can't believe a slime like him hurt you, touched you, ughh!" I eased her back down but there was no point in me staying in bed with her now she was riled up and I was sure disgusted with me. She was gorgeous all riled up but I kept my lips to myself in fear of being rejected. I sat on the chair that was replaced by the cot just last night. "On no you don't Regina don't you dare think like that okay. Please come here." She said as soon as I sat down as if she could still read my mind. I did as she said not sure yet what to expect.

"Listen to me okay honey. I love you I didn't mean to say anything to make you think differently. He's a slime and nothing he did to you will make me see you differently than the love of my life, the Mother of my children, and my best friend." I have a watery smile but I feel better as she says this so I give it a try with her comforting arms around me.

"It's just I felt I knew I belong with you and yet I craved him I did things to him knowing I shouldn't." Tears began shedding massively now. "He didn't have to force himself in my mouth and when I offered more I was trapped away feeling some much need for him. I can't bare the feeling of betraying you. I took every feeling I had for you and tried so hard to ignore him but I couldn't."

"Shhh. Shh. It's okay Regina I knew you might be under a lusting potion right away. They said you'd gone after Sydney and right before our connection broke I told them if it was Sydney that stole the items there was a lusting potion missing. I knew he was probably using it to get you to follow him him or resist him less. I never imagined he'd use it to.. to take advantage of you. It doesn't matter what the potion made you do Gina, he knew, and he didn't have to participate."

"You really don't mind?" I asked as I furiously wipe my face and will my tears to stop. I sniffle as I look up into her eyes. They are on fire but not just in anger but in passion.

"Oh I mind but you I swear as soon as I am cleared I'll show you exactly how much you're still mine. Sydney on the other hand will get every bit of the punishment I'll give him."

"I'll serve him his punishment." We both look wary for a moment but I know I need to. "I have to face him and show him I am fine that he didn't break me."

"He didn't but I'll be here if you need to fall apart a little." It's the comfort in her words that I find myself crying all over again tucking my face into her hospital gown covered chest.

 **Emma's P.O.V.**

I was glad Regina got some more rest even if I did have to have a nurse help me lay her down properly. I made sure to make a firm threat if she told anyone the mayor had been crying she'd regret it but only because I knew Regina would hate to see her reputation as a hard ass go down in flames. The kiddos came back and I decided I wanted to try breast feeding. A midwife came in to help me handle to two at once but made a suggestion of handling one at a time until I got a hang of it better. How on earth I thought I could manage two infants I don't know. All I had to do though was look at Regina and I could feel capable of anything.

Regina had always been able to bring that out in me though. At first it was because I wanted to fight with her argue with her I could do something when she thought I couldn't. Now it was because knowing her and her life I feel encouraged to always try. Sure enough with a little more determination I had Jacqueline on one breast and Aiden on the other. It didn't last very long seeing as they began squirming. I happily let the midwife take up Jacqueline and hold her until I was finish with Aiden.

Unfortunately her cries woke Regina from her two or three hour need nap. She instantly smiled at me and then the babies. At which time she realized I was holding Aiden to an exposed breast. She gasped at the sight just before her lips began curling up.

"You look stunning like this Emma. You're a wonderful mom already but you're going to be just amazing in no time."

"Really?" I ask pleased that she thought so. She nods and I look back to Aiden. The midwife suggested a switch as he detached himself. Slowly but quiet naturally Jackqueline made herself at home on the other nipple. At this point Sue the midwife handed Regina Aiden so she could help me cover the other exposed breast not being used. I said thank you.

She as well as all of town knew Regina didn't need help burping a child. Realizing Regina could help me with this she exused herself to let us share this time alone. It didn't take to long for it to be time to burp Jacqueline I knew from having seen Aiden's reaction before. She didn't fuss thankfully when I removed her and tried holding her to my should the same way Regina had Aiden.

She didn't like that and suddenly broke out in tears. Not knowing exactly what to do I did the only thing I could think of and made sure her arms were tucked, my arm behind her tiny legs so her knees were bent slightly when I held her close to try again. It was something I use to do to Henry or in my memories I did what Regina did. Regina looked very impressed as it soothed Jacqueline right away.

"Very good darling that took me two weeks or so to get that trick down."

"I remember." Is all I need to say for her to understand I still remember her memories she gave me. I'm wearing a grin just thinking about them and imagine her doing what I remember. It makes my heart beat faster just seeing her so carefree with Henry it was like I could image us doing it together. Which only served to remind me of the one thing I had yet do. Removing myself from the bed gentle I placed Jacqueline down for a nap. Regina followed suit and in minutes they both were sound asleep again. Not really wishing to part ways but it was best so not to wake them. I pulled her as far away as I could just in front of the chair where I sat.

"Regina having us together and being extremely happy you are okay I hope it's not to much to say I feel I named our kids to to soon. In fact I feel had they been on time I should have done this in a better way or place even. But I want our family to be just that as well as our kids to have the right names. Normal I would kneel but you know I pretty much can't yet still I'm going try asking you if will you marry me." There in a hospital gown, thankfully less exposed than before, I summoned a ring I had fashioned recently from my own design ideas and held it out for her to let me put on if she excepted.

"Yes!" She squeals and practically jams her finger into the ring. "Yes of course Emma I'll marry you. God I love you I've wanted this ever since.. feels like forever." She sounds shocked. Had she really not noticed how long I've liked her then eventually love her for. I did hope it was the same on her end but it made all the difference just hearing it. "I can't believe we haven't done this yet. I'm the mayor I'll file the paper right away. We can save the ceremony for when you are better and we have everything planned." I never thought I would hear her so happy about marriage.

"you don't mind..I'm glad you don't it's just I thought you hated the idea." I said curiously.

"Oh it use to but right now I think I could kiss you for asking me." She exclaims.

"then do it." I demanded attempting to be incredibly endearing and sexy. She does and pulls me just barely from my seat. This no doubtingly only leads to a long heated makeout session. Though we wish out searing lips never had to part or take a break again the ever revolving like door eventually interrupted us. It was the doctor whom practically glared at us until we parted before letting us know tomorrow I could go home and that I should keep from having sex until I was cleared at my check up. I groaned in attempt to argue but I knew Regina wouldn't touch me now until I'd been cleared. Touching meant temptation which meant neither one of us could ever stop once we started.

thankfully the next day came fairly quicker than I thought it would. Regina surprised me with all the final touches to the nursery that I had been putting off doing the more tired I got. I was simply happy she had taken from her busy days to make this happen. When the kiddos actually fell asleep in their beds we knew we had to get just one more thing out of the way. Something much simpler to do on Aiden than it would have been on me.

"You ready?" She asked looking at me as she held out her hand for me. "Hold on perhaps it's best if Jacqueline lay beside him she seems to help hold back the dark one." With a flick of her wrist Jacqueline was there in his bed so close they were touching just barely. I personally didn't like the idea of putting Jacqueline in harms way but there was a good point to if this went funny at all she might help.

"Ready as I can be I suppose. What do I do?" I know she'd told me once but really I didn't want to mess up.

"You say exactly what I say and then prick your finger with this." A small needle rest in her fingers for me to grab. When I did she took a deep breath and started a chant. No I didn't understand what it meant really just bits and pieces but that wasn't as important as listening to how she said the words. Carefully I repeated her. When she picked her finger I pricked mine with only a wince at the small pain. I kept chanting with her until our blood formed a string like bind and braided a few layers to thicken the strand. Said strand wrapped around Aiden's wrist and glowed brightly of our magic before fading and resting in place.

"There that should never break since it blood magic and even more so I made it so it slowly releases so maybe eventually he can control the dark one not the other way. If he can't then we seal it permanently." I looked down and saw the two wore such contented expressions now and it became so clear to me now how hard it must have been to be so small and hold off the dark one. They surely felt at peace now which made it all worth it. I think of how I would have gone through any amount of pain to help him be just a little free of the dark one even as I licked my sore finger without much thought. This is what it all had come to was a prick of the finger and an enchantment. No big epic battle though I'm sure everyone including myself had expected it. all I could do is gladly hold on to Regina lovely as we left the two to sleep and tell myself we would beat it together if that battle ever came. I hoped it never would just as much as I could tell Regina had the same hopes as well.

* * *

 **reviews please!**

 **I'll explain a little my thoughts. The baby's are connected like many twins. In this sense Jacqueline helps ease the troubles of the dark one. Being closer helps more so it was wise to have her in the same crib as Aiden when doing the spell. The spell of course couldn't have been done for Emma by her of parents or just Regina. Her parents don't have magic and Regina's magic alone wouldn't have been strong enough. Essentially the baby's form has block much of the dark ones power due to the spell used to make him bound to their son. Emma and Regina have magic as well as true love making the spell much stronger. I'll probably explain this again in the next chapter but just for you all that read this there you go.**

 **i have no idea if I should to a few more chapters on anything specific for you guys before getting into the last bits of this story and if you want a epilogue. Though I must tell you I can't see myself typing a lot these next few weeks I had eye surgery and by next week another will be done. I can see with one ey but it's a lot of effort so yeah.**

 **How about a few months of dating and then marriage? Sound good. Hope you like what I've been writing.**

 **For those of you really into what I write I'll be working on a dark Emma and dark Regina story after this. Should be lots of fun but we'll see.**


	19. Chapter 19

**In the dark**

 ***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or the characters.**

 **So the surgery went quite well. I don't have the best sight without reading glasses and the one I bought suck right now. So no more Regina Rape scene and I won't mention it if I can help it. Some might not like it but if I ever mention it in a story it's usually been a way of coping for me. I understand though if it's not liked.**

 **Anywho.. This chapter is kind of a jump ahead with some mentions of things to fill in blanks. Let me know if I've missed something I'm sure I didn't mean to,**

* * *

 **Emma's P.O.V**

A whole month later an I had a feelling I was the last to believe we'd overcome a great evil. It was understandable Regina said seeing how ever since I've arrived in storybrooke it's been one thing after the next. Yet she still swore to me if I was right an something still happened she'd be there with me. Jacqueline and Aiden finally were settling into a routine one which Regina and Snow both agreed worked wonders on Henry and Neil. It certainly surprised me to hear them agree but it was happinging more and more even though I could see Regina visible cringe when it happened. Just like now as she merely commented that my figure was coming back rather quickly. I knew she meant to say something a little more sexual but with snow In the same booth as us it was only going to cause us both to be embarrassed. So when Snow excitedly agreed I couldn't help but laugh and Regina's mood puffed out. She suddenly sat straighter before excusing herself to the restroom.

"Did I say something wrong?" Snow asked innocently from across me. Unlike her I had felt the heat of Regina's hand on my thigh. She needs me an of course my mother had to be a twat blocker. It was not that I wasn't getting anything from Regina it's simply that the doctor had cleared me a week ago and every time we got started in a heated make out session something interrupted us. I shook my head and let my chin drop feeling heat rush to my cheeks which I was trying to hide. Apparently Snow still saw and squealed so loud my ears popped.

"Mom what the hell!" I exclaimed rubbing one ear clear of a beeping tone. Red comes sprinting as if she heard a dog whistle. I groan as she grins wolfishly.

"I know that sound. That sound mean Snow is having a girl moment of high quality what did you do?" My eyes widen and turn aside as I rufuse to say.

"Nothin. She's just weird." Snow only gasps barely offened.

"Regina was trying to suduce Emma. That means Emma got cleared for s.e.x." She said without restraint.

"Ah mom I hate you don't just say that! Besides it's not a new thing we just haven't had time to ourself. Now I have to go make sure my girlfriend is alright."

"Wife" Snow corrected causing me to wince slightly at my own mistake again not being used to the phrase just yet despite having been filed as so for three weeks now. Upon getting up I move to take the kiddos with me when Snow and Ruby halt me.

"Woah..Woah why don't you let baby sit then hunny I don't mind. I have hardly seen them amyways." "No I wanna watch them! Darn it Snow Granny could use a good excuse to live the diner." They said at the same time. Just as Regina was come back out of the bathroom not giving us any time ro share the bathroom alone. An suddenly what mom and Ruby was offering reached my brain. I grinned ear to ear and raced to Regina's side ideas of how to spend a whole day with my Wife tiling around in my head. She was all sort of surprised when I threw over my shoulder that mom got to watch the kids. I only decided so knowing Regina would worry about them more if Ruby or Granny had them and not enough supplies on hand.

"Don't worry mom will watch them." I whisper close to her ear rather excited at the moment. Before I knew it though Regina turned round very sad like, looked to me and as if see my thoughts she lost her frown, and hurried back to our babies to say goodbye. It was only then the thought crossed my mind when really I should be the one more likely to do that but I hadn't. After getting my sincere goodbyes in Regina an I left though now the mood felt lost.

Regina's excitement as encouraging as it was just wouldn't do. I allowed her to drag me upstairs thumping as we want in our now empty house. I ran off hidding in the bathroom behind the pretense of needing a shower but even I knew Regina saw right through me. She followed me and undressed with me knowing I knew she'd had a shower this morning.

"Emma what's wrong? Do you not want to do things with me. I thought you were excited?" She asked warily making me feel very guilty.

"No Gina I want you, I do."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just you were the first one between us to remember you'd miss the kids. Not me an I gave birth to them. You're already connected to them more than me." I didn't mean to tear up and cry but I didn't haven my of this with Henry now I still don't with my new babies. Instantly Regina reassured me it all comes with practice.

"sweetheart it's not easy to just learn over night. Everything I do took me a while to learn. You do plenty of things though that I didn't learn right away like how they need to held to burp, how to get them to fed, and which cries mean what. Emma of course that doesn't mean your not allowed to be happy for alone time. I understand it can be a bit overwelming." Her sweet loving tone really helps calm me down but it her bare body to presses against mine, trying to comfort me, that makes me realize she does understand what I felt up until now.

"You're right." I say melting into her arms.

"I know I am." I don't need to see her face to tell she's smirking. "Now I do believe I want to take advantage of as much of tonight as we can so how about we not dilly dally any longer." She is so right about that and we quickly finish up and rise off. Falling into bed together never felt so right despite the lack of patience to dry off completely.

"I'm ready for this but are you sure you are ready for this?" I whisper as I run my fingers over her still wet back I feel goosebumps raise to meet my touch. Much to my pleasure she nods adamantly before she buries her face in my neck and kisses it softly cause us both to be intensely turned on. I can't believe the throb of my groin from the moment we stepped out of the shower was even stronger now, the strongest I've ever felt it. I let my hand travel further and find its way to her dripping cunt. I whispered 'I love you' in her ear just before sinking two fingers in. The sensation of her velvet walls stretching for me made us both moan rather loudly. Within seconds she bends back, while clinging to my shoulders, in just a way I can see her breast fully.

"Emma that feels so good." I watch her chest heave and her throat bob as she rasps this to the ceiling. I suck on of her pointed nipples into my hot mouth knowing it would bother her even more. Sure enough she melts on to me again. "God Em-ma just fuck me please." I groan and slam my fingers in her harder and faster. She cries out and begins panting harder and harder just how I love to hear until it all becomes achingly silent as she squirts against my hand and stomach.

"Wow you are so gorgeous Gina. I need to see that again." I say curling my fingers causing a whole new feeling inside her. It's watching her squirm all over again that makes me think of more ways to cause her to lose more control again. As The Dark One I learned so much magic without knowing it but over time I noticed I could tap into it without much thought. I cast a spell to give her the same sensation in her second hole causing her to shiver in pleasure.

"Ffuck" I smirk as her hips rock forward without a specific rhythm. Suddenly she was falling into her orgasm again much to soon for my enjoyment. Shakily she pulled her self off my fingers which she was wrapped around like a suction. With a watery pop she was no longer and she collapsed beside me. Only when her breathing evened again did her hands stop teasing me body with absent minded grasping, touching, and raking of fingernails over my breast or sides. They become more carnal, rough, and hungry like. The slight pain made me shiver As I tried to hold back the moan of how turned on it makes me knowing it's Regina doing this to me.

As if knowing this Regina teased me further grasping my hair pulling my head back so she could bit and nibble at my neck as rough and sweet as she wanted. I would have pleaded if my eyes hadn't slammed shut from this. My breath caught making saying her name that much more difficult. What did make it out only further riled her up. Not that I was complaining as her lips began decending. Her tongue greedily lapped up my increasing fluids between my thighs causing me to moan deeply. My hand tangled in her short damp hair. My nails scrapping her scalp just slightly.

Seconds later the teasing was over. She'd sucked my clit in her mouth, between her teeth, where she devoted minutes, hours, what felt like eternity thumbing her tongue over that tiny sensitive ball until I was shaking my release all over her face. This too she cleaned up only to give me a moment to breath. Then it was like all my begging had been heard when slowly her finger entered me.

"Jesus Regina stop playing with me I need you." She said nothing but her combined slow licking and finger fucking told me I'd have try harder. "Please Gina I need you..ah yesss! Faster, more..oh god." I couldn't stop myself from talking or yelling maybe because as soon as I begged she gave it to me good. I didn't need to tell her faster or more seeing how she was already doing it by the time I'd even Said it. I was completely lost bathing in the warmth spreading from my core and abdomen. For a moment even she was so fantastic that when I felt my eyes roll back and come flutter forward again after the orgasm subsided. I hadn't realized I'd past out mid orgasm until I heard her soft chuckles beside me. The pieces fell together just knowing she wasn't between my legs anymore. "I can't believe I've never done that before you're always so good." I rasp out as if trying to explain or apologize.

"True but you also have never made love to someone after months of sexual tension and a few months of no sex." She did have a point sort of.

"Well I've had all that before except making love after. I mean sex with hook was dreadful even after years of holding out since Neal...and I'm gonna shut up now. Sorry." I give a wary smile half expecting her to be more angry than the glare she was pinning me with.

"It is fine dear just never mention captain guyliner in this bed again let alone after sex." She manages to look slightly less frustrated but I want her completely comfortable again. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close so I can kiss her deeply.

"I promise my love. You know me I ramble and when I ramble I have foot in mouth problems." She laughs giving me a gentle nudge with her nose against mine.

"Just shut up an kiss me then." She demands and I don't need to be told twice to do so.

 **Regina's P.O.V.**

Getting the kids after the first silent sleep in over a month was quite the downer after our pleasant evening together. Shower, sex, dinner naked in the kitchen, sex in said kitchen, and then a shower, sex again, and finally after cleaning up a little more before rinsing off we fell into bed passing out within seconds. Of course it was such a wonderful night I knew I wasn't t alone in wanting to do it again very soon. I supposed I would have to feel comfortable with Granny or Ruby watching the kids sometime though. Thankfully I knew Snow handled Neil just fine and with Henry over he would be very helpful as well. The was no rush to get out the door and over to them extremely early in the morning.

So this morning when I woke at 7am I decided to take my time. To make some breakfast and bring it to Emma in bed. Be it to my surprise though that the woman I loved of course would wake up at the smell of food cooking. Thankfully my hands weren't on anything hot or sharp when her strong arms slithered around my waist causing me to jump slightly. Mere moments later her lips were attached to my neck then pepering down to my exposed shoulder. I hadn't concerned myself with tightening my robe and she was most certainly taking advantage of this exciting piece of news.

"Good morning beautiful. I missed you in bed but I can't say I'm not glad to feel you like this this morning." She whispered just behind my ear. Her hands cascaded over my stomach squeezed my lovely like a hug and then slowly slipped further. I couldn't hold back the moan in my throat no mater how sore I was from last night. She certainly knew how to make a woman feel good.

"Dear if you would like your food not burnt I suggest we hold off till after breakfast...depiste how good... Mm." My mind goes blank as she teases my clit then slips inside. My hands fall onto the counter in front of me. I clutch it trying to keep my knees from give out even though I am sure Emma wouldn't let me fall. "Em-ma." I breathed shakily. My head falls pressing forward on to the cool counter as she caresses my breast with her other hand not pumping inside me. It doesn't take long before my knees finally give but Emma has me in a firm hold. She doesn't stop until I feel juices pouring down my legs and I let out a gasping moan.

When I push myself off the counter in turn around to face my love, my addiction, I thrust forward unable to keep from kissing her soundly just to say how much I love her. It doesn't take long to clean up just a flick of the wrist before we both can smell something starting to burn. I tell her to sit while I finish up the food and she does with a smirk on her face. One I let her wear gladly after that orgasm I just had.

Eventually we do make it to Emma's parents to collect our kids. All of whom were very happy to see us. Snow looked tired while charming looked well rested which went without saying Jacqueline and Aiden was a difficult pair last night but sometimes small victories against snow still made me happier. As we left all piled in the car Henry began telling us everything. He could sleep through anything but he was so tired from helping Snow calm the down eventually Emma and I figured it was best to just head back home to let him rest.

We reach home and Emma carried a passed out Henry to his room while I got the babies. They to must have been tuckered out from their evening of being fitful. We would certainly have to get them use to being away sometimes if we were to let them be watched over night again. Being well rested ourselves there was nothing to do but than to sit in the study cuddled up on the sofa enjoying the moment and reflecting on our little family that we wouldn't change for the world.

* * *

 **review please!**

 **Hope you liked it I serverly tried to clear up errors but I'm not perfect so yeah.**

 **Keep following so you can see what happens next before I end my story. Might be pretty soon if nobody wants me to do anything special for them. There is really only one thing left main plot story wise to do so we shall see how much more I'll be going.**


	20. Chapter 20

**In the dark**

 ***disclaimer* I do not own Once Upon A Time the show or the characters**

 **so this is 20 chapters and I'm thinking maybe three more at least though it would help if you all posted what you want to read too to encourage more chapters out of me.**

* * *

 **Regina's P.O.V**

 **"** why do I have do this again?" I whined still very adamant that I surely did not have to invite my sister to anything let alone our wedding.

"Because Gina if I have someone to walk me down the aisle you should too an who better than her. Besides she has been doing so well the last few months. She didn't have to warn us about Robin and stuff but she did." Emma said in that ever so Charming second chance giving tone. Ugh! Why they ever had to have such a trait I don't know. I scoffed because really how was that proof perhaps she knew his plan and wanted to save herself of the awkward attempts to get us in bed together. I didn't say this in hopes of not scaring Emma with such thoughts either.

"She hasn't even tried talking toe me since. That's hardly enough to give her a clean slate." Maybe I was being a little bitter about all of this but it seemed that I was the most hurt by her and I deserved her respect as much as an real apology. Fine but if I do will you stop being so hopeful like your mother.

"Yes." She gives me a cheeky grin before kissing me chastly on the cheek. I would have swooned if it wasn't for the fact that it was only to encourage the end results of me knocking on Zelena's door. I swiftly rapped on the door and step back not sure what to expect from her or Robin at this point.

"Why hello dear sister such a pleasant surprise I certainlyrics hope you haven't come to cause trouble with Robin now. I've only just recently forgiven him for his stupidity." It actually quite surprised me to hear her say this. I thought she was one to hold a grudge over something like this.

"Not quite sis I simply am hear to ask you something though I'm glad to hear you have everything handled. I myself haven't put much thought into his fantasies."

"Well..I'm sorry I just thought you'd only come round for him. What can I or we do for you?"

"Just you." Emma deadpan interrupting us. I know for a fact Emma was very clear she didn't want Robin anywhere near the wedding ceremony but if he had to at least in the crowd. She still didn't trust him to keep his hands off or thoughts which I understood and found endearing.

"We.. I wanted to ask if we could start over and in doing so I wanted you to be in our wedding."

"Ah I had heard the change in names had happened I had just assumed I wasn't invited but alas you do remember me."

"Do you or not?" I asked once more not going to beg. I waited a minute for a response before sighing and turning away feeling slight sting in my chest k never thought I'd feel.

"Wait! Yes I'll go but Roland and Cora? Robin? Truly Regina I'm going to try letting our past go but I don't think I should be the only one you accept in your life. For the first time I am making my own family I can't hold them at bay because you dislike Robin now." I can feel my lips turn up and when I face her I even let a teary smile cross my face.

"Fair enough but he says one thing out of line.." I don't finish as I let the threat hang there knowing she understood what I meant. She nodded stepping awkwardly at the doorframe of her porch. somewhere between refusing to knock on the door and get her answer I felt the need to hug her. Not giving myself time to back away I wrapped up my long lost sister and gave her a heart felt hug. When I stepped back it wasn't disgust of me I saw in zelena's eyes it was a somewhat love or admiration. It was a start, for us both.

Back at home again we relieved Ruby of watching the kids for the past few hours. Unlike Snow she seemed more sane afterwards making us feel much more comfortable letting her or her mother watch them from time to time. We had magicked to then from zelena's to the diner for a very small lunch conciders Emma's usual appetite. We took our time by walking home from the diner after. It was our plan to help Emma lose some baby weight. She keeps thinking she's got to but I think she has endless beauty pregnant or not.

Around the time I realized something was wrong it was nearly to late.

 **Emma's P.O.V**

Now two months after giving birth I look at my self as I get ready for graveyard shift and think I finally am seeing results. Not from the lack of trying but from Regina's meals no matter how little I tried to eat I had to make it seem like enough other wise I was sure I'd get an ear full. I am trying to lose weight not stuff my face ever breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I buckle my belt and bend over Regina an kiss her temple. She tries to pull me back down into bed an almost succeeded before I put my hands out to brace myself. I chuckle at her attemp and kiss her before hurrying off to work. I think I'll be lucky though if my wrists stopped hurting by the time I got off again. I guess I have to pay attention to how I work out now too. Losing weight and managing the muscles it a lot of work. I never had to work so hard before.

The whole night was slow and I was still tired but I got a big call around 1 am Sydney some how injured a nurse in lockup under the hospital but failed to get out yet. I had to go make sure that didn't happen. When I got there I seems he had just broken out and clearly with his reputation no one wanted to risk getting hurt. As I ran from the hospital to my patrol car I called Ruby to help find him.

"Ruby listen I need your help." I yelled as I put the phone on speaker and threw it on the seat beside me. I was out of breath as well as so angry.

"Wha? What's going on at 1 am you need me for?" She too sounded upset like she'd barely slept.

"Sydney broke out and I need you too help me find him. start at the hospital I have to check on Regina." When I got home I first checked the doors and windows and found nothing then I checked on the kids, Henry, and Regina. Everyone was safe and soundly still asleep. Ruby was calling so I went back down stairs before whispering as I picked up. "Rubes you got him?"

"not Em but the trail seems to be head to the town line. If you want meet me there I'll just comb over a little make sure it's not a trick."

"Good idea that is the last thing I need right now." I huff

"don't worry Em we'll get him." I hung up flying out the door already. I mumbled to myself if I couldn't get I sure as hell was pushing him over the line. It took no time at all to magic over to the town line having not wanted to waste a second on driving. Sure enough there he was climbing out of the trees towards its direction. My feet pounded on pavement as I run towards him. He stopped surprised but not for long. In his hand was the shiv he made to injure the nurse. I was truly losing my breath as I tried to tackle him w high didn't work.

I hear Ruby call out in the distance then a growl. I rolled us over in the moment he froze. Smacked the shiv from his grasp. Standing up I grabbed him by his collar and shoved him back closer to town. Sydney wouldn't stop shaking his head frightened now of the idea of going back. I wanted to beat him senseless for hurting Regina but I choose to push again. The third time her jumped back making me stumble one of his legs kicked at mine hard and the sound of a loud crack was the last thing I heard. In a fade view he ran past the town line and vanished with no way of return. Then everything was all black I realized then I'd made myself to weak by losing weight. Somehow this was all my fault

* * *

 **reviews please!**

 **I happen to like what I did here but no it won't be a too bad of an injury to Emma just keep waiting to see. How about that Sydney is gone and Regina had a real sisterly moment for once.**

 **Still gotta point out I can't see to well but I hope it's well enough that the errors are at a minimum for you guys.**


	21. Chapter 21

**In the dark**

 ***disclaimer* I do not own Once Upon A Time or the characters.**

 **so I left you hanging im very sorry about that but don't worry here is your update an I'm sorry it's later than I promised a reviewer I just got busy with work and lost my reading glasses. Darn things I have to find away to not do that. Haha**

 **anyways there is a bit of jumps but it's just a few weeks at a time.**

* * *

 **Regina's P.O.V**

It was not the kids crying that woke me up, surprisingly it was my phone. 1 missed call from the hospital.. My heart began racing. Why would they be calling unless Emma was hurt. They were calling again and my finger slid over the screen quickly.

"Mrs. Swan-mills." I answered as I pulled the phone to my ear. I gasped as the nurse on the phone told me what happened. "Who got out? What! I'll be there as soon as possible." Without all the facts still I was in a rush to figure it all out. I flicked my wrist dressing in suitable clothes. I called up David and Snow. He went to the station and snow was apparently more focused on going to the hospital too. Calling Ruby and not getting anything I regretfully had to wake up Granny begging her to come watch Henry and the baby's.

she's here in no time but I still decide to take the stress out of driving and arrive in a empty corridor by the front of the hospital. The first person to see me coming realizes I'm there for Emma and ushers me to her room where she is stable but unconscious. Entering the room I see Ruby making me understand why I couldn't get a hold of her. I do however pin her with a glare that says she better tell me what happened right away. She appears to be perfectly fine while my wife lays in a hospital again.

"She got a call that Sydney had hurt someone then called me I guess when she got here and found he was gone. I told her he seemed to be headed to the town line but I honestly thought I would make it to him first I guess she poofed there because the next thing I knew coming up to the town line they were rolling around fighting." She didn't hesitate to stand by Emma, with guilt on her face, as she told me everything. She shuddered though as she said the next part. "She was trying to stop him from escaping the town an somehow he hit he leg just right. It snapped like a twig I mean my goodness I know she's been not eating much but I didn't think it would ever make her that fragile."

"Snapped?" I gulped and looked at the leg strung up in a cast. How I hadn't noticed more than the normal smaller meals and longer walks or runs. I swallowed hard as I glanced all along her seeing her jaw bone more now, her skin colored a dull grey look now, and her muscles clearly weren't strong enough anymore. I began crying as it hit me. My wife was doing this to herself all while I tried to feed her more and never noticed I wasn't working. I'd done this to her I didn't look out for her. Ruby wraps me up in a tight hug it's warm and firm making me realized what the difference in Emma's hug have been too. They have been to light and cold lately.

"Mrs. Mills." I hadn't heard a knock or the door open but I turned to face Doctor Whale. "Can I speak to you a moment." I nod but don't leave the room despite how I can see he thinks we should. Eventually he continues. "Emma I gather has been depleting herself since her children's birth. Which could be a sign for postpartum depression, recoverable with therapy but my main concern and advice is she has clearly been using magic as well an in this state it's only draining and weakening her more. Which explains her easily broken leg. She also has a major concussion." I sadly look at her just as the two of them do.

"Can I..can I heal her leg and head at least?" I ask half expecting him to deny me this but he nods and desides to leave so he doesn't have to see it still being a man of science.

"Regina are you sure that the best idea. Maybe she should have to sit a lot and only be able to eat" I want to agree but I can imagine seeing her everyday hurting. I adamantly push myself to stand by Emma where I easily push clean positive energy into her by thinking of as many loving thoughts as I could. Remembering every thing we've been though until now that has made me love her more an more. Before I know it her color is better an I can tell her face relaxes more due to less pain. I move my hands up to her head an the glow from them gets stronger the longer I look at her face and crave to see her eyes again. Feeling much weaker myself now I know I've healed her and that I can do nothing more for her but let her rest and so I let my hands drop. I can feel a sudden tiredness spill over me and Ruby catches me as I attempt to let go of the bed an sit.

"Gez what did you do she looks much better. You said you would fix just her injures not all of her." I roll my eyes and lay my head back to rest.

"Of course i didn't mean to do to much I just had to imagine her like she was before she hurt her leg and that was kinda what came with it. She still has a lot of work on her own to do." I say taking deep breaths.

"Not alone alone right?"

"No I suppose she'll never be truly alone but she has to make the steps of recovery her own decisions" Ruby nods her agreement. "By the way what did you say happened to Sydney?"

"Uh he um he crossed the line I was more concerned about Emma than stoping him from leaving. I am sorry Regina." She looked to disappoint in herself I could help but try to relieve her of some guilt.

"Don't be you saved Emma and that's all I care about right now. She'll get a ear full on how much I am mad at her lack of care for herself later but right now all I want is for her to wake up."

"if I promise to stay awake you think we can skip that for a long while my head feels weird enough." Emma says causing both Ruby and I to be startled. Although very happy to see her awake my go to response was less than smothering with love.

"you are an idoit. If I see you haven't eaten a whole meal even once during your recovery you will start living with a feeding tube until you are healthy again. Am I understood." She nods speechlessly. "good. I'm so glad you're okay my love." The two laughed while Emma pulled my hands into hers.

"Don't worry Gina I will make sure I never let you down again. I didn't know how bad I'd gotten until couldn't even handle Sydney."

"Don't Emma I understand the figure of a body is the easiest way to make someone feel inadequate. I should be the one sorry for not expressing enough just how gorgeous you look no matter what." A small, intended to separate us, gagging noise came from Ruby.

"God you guys can be worse than the Charmings you know that." If Emma wasn't glaring I most certainly was. How dare anyone tell me that I am behaving like snow or her prince charming. It was unheard of when I was the evil queen I won't stand for it now. Putting her hands up in surrender she slowly back out of the room but not before telling Emma goodbye. "Well em' it nice seeing you get better and all but I gotta go Granny's probably worried sick.

"Actually she's at my place watching the boys and Jackie." With that she sighed a little in relief and left. Turning my focus back to Emma I ask. "Do you think I'm like snow?"

"No..well maybe a li- no I mean no you just sounded so in love with me thank you." I felt myself glaring the more she almost said yes but now I was blushing.

"Of course I love you. Now let's get you out of here and you can pick up seeing Archie tomorrow." Emma nodded in agreement with my idea.

 **Emmas P.O.V**

The rest of the day was as relaxing as could be. I tried getting up on my own at first and couldn't but by the end of the day it seemed I just needed to take my time. The trauma still happened even if I was healed Regina said I just need to take my time. Henry seemed very confused as to how I'd gotten hurt the way i did or into the my state of health but I explained the best I could how important I realize it is to take care of my body. To eat right and not keep anything from the people I care about.

"Ma you don't need to lose weight okay?" Henry went on to say as if I didn't already hear this before but somehow this time it sank in. Tears welled up as he look over my face where my jaw and cheek bone showed how little muscle I had there. He looked horrified at the idea of me losing more weight. As if wondering what on earth I'd look like if it did.

"Don't worry kid I promise I know what is more important to me than being skinny. I lost focus but you, Regina, Aiden, and Jacqueline are the most important to me." That was the truth and I would never let myself get so caught up in my negative thoughts again I would fail to make sure I could protect them.

"Henry can you get your mom a glass of water?" As he does get up from beside me almost warily I too wonder what Regina wants to say that needs him gone from the room. When he goes I expect something right away but she says nothing.

"What's up?" I ask then swallow hard in anticipation. Still Regina says nothing until she's sits down beside me and places a hand on my cheek. My skin practically hums in return to her touch.

"I want you to know how beautiful you are to me. Even now I still see you as my strong savior. I understand maybe I didn't say this enough and I want to remind you of how you make me feel looking at you or touching you." With that she takes my hand and guides it over her chest and places my cold finger tips on her skin. Goosebumps rise and I feel a heat wave just under them. Her hear beat races in seconds making my eyes lock on to hers where without words I can see love beaming back at me.

* * *

It was that feeling under my hand and the rush of breath that escaped my body that signaled my break down in that moment. It was what I missed right now as I sat across from Archie explaining the way It made me feel. He couldn't have comforted me any fast than Regina who was sitting beside me today. She wanted to help me through this any way possible and personally I wanted her to understand where my negative thoughts came from. Much like the last time I had come to see Archie even when it was about my parents there was still so much I had to share with Regina. This way I didn't have to share twice even if I did really wish I had the strength to do it alone with her.

I did the night before just a little bit after Henry had gone to bed and I'd nursed the kiddos then they to were down for the night as well. It wasn't until Regina convinced me to get undress and ready for a bath that I closed off slightly. She didn't push but instead of letting me close off for good she gently asked me to explain why I thought I had to hide anything from her especially my body.

I asked her if she ever noticed the scars I had on my back. She nodded and patiently waited for me to continue telling her about the time a foster father had started keeping track of how much his kids weighted. I didn't go into too much detail but I said if I went over we got beat for "stealing food" and deprived of it until we lost the weight again. In one story she now knew I was beat and starved growing up but somehow that still didn't stop her from looking at me differently or asking me once more to join her in a bad where she could show me how much she loved my body scars and all.

 **Regina's P.O.V**

A few weeks went by and Emma was back to looking healthy not really strong but there was much more color to her skin tone and with a bit more patience she would be healthy enough to start working out again. Everyday since her recovery process started I did a little healing on her tired muscles as she went to sleep so it might help her be just well rested enough for the next day. Archie suggested joined work outs or even her running with a friend each morning. The first person we thought of was Ruby and from then on every morning Ruby would meet Emma just outside and they would speed walk together around the block. They would part ways again just at the driveway so Emma could come inside and eat before heading to work.

I did feel her attitude has really changed for the better now and found myself impossibly happier than I was a month ago. A month ago I'd been worried Emma was regretting marriage with me or had been bothered in same way that I couldn't identify. Now though she was getting used to talking to me even for just a little while about what is troubling her and that was all I could ever ask for. Was a way in, a way to help my lover feel like I was there to help her.

Eventually I brought up a not forgotten topic just one that set aside for a better time. Our wedding though we're married I knew if I was excited to experience a wedding I wanted then Emma was more excited to experience her first wedding and what I could hope would be her last. It was sudden but it sort of slipped out and I could only continue in fear of her thinking I hadn't meant to say it.

"I think you would look lovely walking down the aisle in this." I said as we passed a wonderful store filled with special occasion dresses and tuxedos. Seeing her stunned expression as if I couldn't have possibly meant that I point out the dress in the far right of the window. "Its not too frilly but not too plain. It would make your blonde curls shine bright like your eyes." It was a lovely white dress with a very light lavander color at the base of the dress and train. The same color flowed evenly up until it was just white at the top. The heels Im sure would match perfectly.

"You think? What about you in a dress miss power suit for life?" I chuckle at her attempt to mock my current attire.

"Careful dear I do know just how much you like me in my suits. I'm sure I could find one for such an occasion but still have you wanting to rip it off in seconds." A deep blush hits her cheeks as her eyes make there way to the strained buttons of my blouse just beneath my coat. Immediately her eyes catch mine and I can tell she is think about it at this moment. The fire in her eyes says I have two seconds to magic us home before her lips devour me in public. Moments later we are in our room where I'm sure we will be spendiing the rest of our evening alone here. Her lips are in fact on mine but so are her hands on my chest ripping the coat off first then the shirt not that she or I cared about the buttons flying everywhere.

"You really think I would look good in that dress Gina?" She askes before massaging my breast and kissing my neck. I groan a yes but I know she knows it's not just about how good she feels against me. I desperately want to see the day we celebrate our marriage with our friends and family I just know her wearing that would only make it even better. She mumbles against my skin but before I can register what it is she has her hand down pants between my lips and curled as if trying to instantly make me cum. If not for the surprise of it and the amount of need I had already I probably would have but I wanted this hunger to last all night. I wanted to shower her in my love all night. I needed her right now so I flicked my wrist I gave the restrictioned motions freedom. I left nothing between us not even her clothes. I tugged her down closer to me so I could wrap my arms around her and pull her into a kiss. It was deep an loving.

Her body rocked into me as she went in and out causing her to go deeper. She begged me to look at her as I came and I did know she still need that reassurance even though she'd been doing better. I held her eyes for as long as I could before they rolled back from pleasure. I yelled her name so loud it echoed our empty house. I clung to her until the waves faded then I begged her for more while I matched her pace and fingers as I entered her from below.

there was no end to how much I wanted her, I needed her. I needed to touch her, breather her in, or to taste her. Before to long I had her dripping pussy above me and her skilled hands still between my legs. Her tongue teased my clit but her hands never stopped even as I ate her sweetness from back to front. Sucked on her clit and fucked her hard this way. She devoted herself to not stoping not that I was complaining it only drove me to pleasure her more until we both were spent. She kissed the inside of my thighs slowly as I rubbed her red ass soothingly. I may have spanked her to drive her to fuck me harder if not turn her on more.

"We need to tell everyone a date you know?" She says randomly as she slide off of me but only to face me. I chuckle at her attention span but find that I have to agree with her as well.

"Let's do it the fifth of next month." I suggested not putting much thought into the date. That is until Emma looks at me amused. "What?"

"You want to get married on moms birthday you sure no how to hold a grudge woman." We laugh and I shake my head.

"No I just wasn't thinking how about end of next month." I knew it wasn't going to be Henry birthday or anything else very important going on but still Emma didn't look like she approved.

"What is it Charming's birthday or something." This time she shakes her head clearly neither of us had much energy left.

"You got together with Robin then didn't you. If he goes I wouldn't want him hurt enough to cause trouble at the wedding." This is true I can't believe it's been just about a year since I was first together with Robin, and only around nine month since being with Emma, but his opinion didn't an never would matter. I told her this and promised I would place a silencing spell on him for the whole day if I had to to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"I won't put a hold of my- our wedding day to appease forest boy because he can't be happy with my sister, his daughter, or son." He was getting more an more trouble than he was worth to keep as a friend. Not only that but now being on better terms with Zelena he clearly wasn't good enough for her either. "I don't want to talk about anyone but you and I right now though dear and right now I want to sleep with you in my arms." I veered to topic away from him and back to us as best as I could and held my arms open until she crawled up to me face to face. She kissed my lips ever so softly an then laid her head gently on my shoulder where I could easily feel her relax enough to fall asleep with me.

* * *

 **Reviews please!**

 **i ended this pretty nicely I think but let me know what you think. An I hope you don't mind I made the healing process less than it would have been. I mean how many of you thought Regina would leave Emma to recover the hard way. Plus she had enough to focus on mentally and eating better.**

 **anyways keeping going I promise just let me know if you want anything specific.**

 **next I definitely think will be the wedding. Who wants Regina in a suit or a dress?**

 **So far we have Zelena as Regina's best man or maybe they both have maid of honors. Give me anything you think I should add to the wedding cuz I don't want to disappoint!**


	22. Chapter 22

**In the dark**

 ***disclaimer* I do not own the show Once Upon A Time or it's characters.**

 **Sorry if there are typos or errors.**

 **I really want you all to enjoy this chapter. No hints! Though personally I think it's pretty well written and that you will like it very much.**

 **Oh and a long sex scene beware! Warning: toys included ;)**

* * *

After a few days of having Ruby sniff the only areas of the town line that touched the outside world to make sure Sydney hadn't managed to re-enter the town everything went back to normal. at least for Regina and Emma but for literally everyone else who had no idea what happened until after the fact life well on same as usual. The two spent a couple of weeks planning their wedding though thankfully not as heavily as they had originally thought they would have to. Snow had taken it upon herself to take everything they allowed into her own hands. The design of the cake as long as it was white, the color of the bridesmaids dresses as long as it matched their own dresses, and the music except for their first dances with each other and the father daughter dance.

When Snow had narrowed everything else down she ran them by Emma and Regina but only so they had the final say and knew exactly what was going on. When this was all done they set the date for one week later giving everyone plenty of time to make arrangements seeing how this was a small town and an even smaller wedding. Snow was not in charge of the guest list seeing how Regina knew people a lot differently than Snow did. Regina was more likely to know who would find such a union wonderful or not. She also knew of those invited who should sit where to cause no problems among the other guests. For instance Snow an David were not best seated by Mal or Lilly despite the months that they have been in the same town. There were two family tables because of this. The Charmings and Lucas's and Henry at one table. Zelena, Katherine, Fredrick, mal, Morgana, and lily at another. Though each person at either table meant something to both women it was for the best.

The day of Emma and Regina's wedding Aiden was never to far from emma and Jacqueline was never to far from Regina even as they got ready because if anything calmed them down besides each other it was their kids. Then during the reception as David walked Emma down the aisle the two infants sat together one in Snows arms and one on the double seat carriage. Being several months old now they were quite relaxed an use to being out and about. Cora sat with Robin and Roland in the back rows as promised. They had still seen Zelena Walk by with Regina to give her way just before Emma had come out. Nobody felt sorry for Robin though he wore a sullen face as his own girlfriend gave away his ex and stood behind Katherine, Regina's best woman. He was practically on edge the whole time clearly torn he was unable to find away to have both women in his life. Some could understand his desire for either sister just not at the same time.

Roland missed Regina about as much as he did his own mother but fortunately for him he'd grown to like Zelena's motherly side as well and Cora had the right to be raised by Zelena besides it wasnt like Regina felt compelled to raise Cora as her own obviously she has her own family. This being said was the real reason nobody bothered to comfort him except perhaps the kind hearted doctor hopper whom was sitting close by.

At this point everyone knew on paper the two were already married yet somehow having a ceremony made it so much more real. Blue refused to honor it but she did however allow Nova to do what she would not. So as Nova greeted the crowd that was fit into the church for this special occasion there was not a sound made as if to interupt. By the time the vows came Emma looked pale and like her throat couldn't get more dry with how much she was licking her lips before starting.

*Regina from the day I met you I had to accept you. It was hard because I really didn't know you. I knew what you wanted me, well everyone to see, but I didn't know the real you. Over time that changed but I won't lie it still was very hard to love you when I thought you only hated me more. That doesn't mean I didn't I just fought like hell with myself to not fall to hard. As you could tell I didn't do a good job. I put my life on the line for you just so you could be happy even if it was with me but it turns out all along you felt the same. We could have fought together not against each other, we could have defended each other instead of blame, and we could have supported each other followed one another anywhere instead of push each other away. Here's the thing Regina I promise from this day forward I will make sure to do this the way we should have all along. Promise to love you, protect you, stand by you all of my days for as long as I shall live."

When Emma finished it was then that she noticed the rest of room sniffling not just Regina. She'd been so focused on her those soft chocolate colored eyes swelling with love telling her that every word did what Emma had hoped it would. Regina was choked up for a moment once her turn came and though her words were fierce with the fire of love in them she now did not under think she could surpass Emma's even stronger words. It all meant the same to both no matter what.

No one could doubt their love after such words but none the less Nova had to check if anyone objected to their union. As she readied the material to fully bind the two she asked the couple the once more if they were truly true loves though she herself didn't think it really needed to be asked. Regina raised a brow and Emma couldn't help but huff indigenously.

"Of course we are true loves are children confirm this if not our magic. We've always been connected deeply by our magic it just didn't take full effect until we admitted our feelings." Regina sassed causing Nova to cringe just slightly.

"I know Regina but it's just a formality." Clearing her throat Nova continued based off this answer. "By proof of your true love connection I bind you to by laws of man and magic where no man or woman have the strength to break this bond. You may now kiss your bride." The two lifted the one hand that had been holding up their dresses to now hold each other's face close enough to press their lips together. Neither of them noticed or minded as Nova wrapped a string around them that gently binded tighter until it faded leaving no sign it was ever tightly pressing into them. Nova grinned happily that it had clearly done as it was supposed to if they were true loves. The string vanished as soon as it looked like it might tear the fabric of the dresses.

Everyone had to of been Impressed by this taking it as it was, a sign the two were meant to be together. Everyone left that is, it appeared Robin was gone. Zelena was the first to move from the stage as Cora began crying while in doctor Hoppers arms. Not one person except him witnessed Robin leave with a sadness in his eyes. Zelena quickly soothed her little girl whIle thanking him for keeping her calm as long as he did. An suddenly the ceremony was over and the brides were inviting everyone to enjoy the reception.

At the reception more people were gathered as if news of the binding had made everything better in their books. The brides could care less who came or went. If it wasn't family or special friends then so be it. Both woman danced together then Emma with David and Regina with Zelena. Whom after dancing with Regina looked much happier be it from something she had said. Henry not only gave the rings but he also gave both his mom the honor of dancing with him. Afterwards the guest joined in and the night went on long into the next morning though the brides were long gone before nine that very evening.

 **Emma's P.O.V**

My wife effectively made certain that after the bouquet toss an many other wedding traditions were done that our departure was by quickly made by a puff of smoke. As I tore off my comfortable dressy shirt that had earlier saved me from continuing to wear the white and purple dress all night. It didnt take long before Regina was making an attempt to tease me as she to removed her pant suit slowly which she chose to wear instead of her own dress as well. This being said all our clothes was finally removed yet instead of pouncing on to each other we couldn't help but smile now feeling like savoring the night. We went upstairs together threw on some light music and danced naked in the middle of our bedroom. I allowed any stray hands and lingered touches if only to keep a steady fire until we eventually gave in to the passion. Regina's hands had ticked my side just one to many times. I grasped her hand were it rested just along the sesitive skin on the side of my breast.

I could guess that was her intention all along though as she easily slips from my hold and caressed my breast more fully. This caused me to let a moan escape which in turn make Regina's lips curl up. It truly was not my fault that I lost control and dragged us to a wall were I knew I wanted to be fucked by my wife. However it was my fault when a vase across the room shattered due to my excitement. Regina pulled back and quirks a brow but repairs the vase not entirely bothered by it before looking at me amused.

"Calm down love I'm not rushing this at all you're mine for as lon as we bother shall lI've remember." She said and with that she peppered kisses down my body until I felt her so far down that I could feel her hot breath on my soaked core. She wrapped her arms around my thighs and I'd say with a little magical help she lifted my legs and moved me up with such ease. I gasped when she ever so gently licked, swirl her tongue, and teased my lips and clit. I breathed in only to lose it as she slowly slipped inside me making me feel more loved than I'd ever felt. She was just hungry for a taste she wanted to savor it.

"Regina please." I whispered not sure if I could handle such a teasing slow pace right now. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of my back pressed up against the wall and her thumbs pressed firmly into the apex of my thighs. All my favorite things slowly pushing me over the edge. As soon as I did though Regina lost the will to hold back like the taste of me cumming put my woman in drive. That pent up hunger unleashed all at once as her magic held me from falling until she'd walked me to the bed. I yelped as she let me hit the bed. She gave a grunt of sorts as she followed through with her fingers entering me as her bare soft skin moved against mine until we were face to face kissing an rocking back and forth together.

 **Regina's P.O.V**

With nothing more lovely and important right now than Emma an seeing how she was currently beneath me I was the happiest woman alive. I'd never thought I'd have survived the wedding ceremony but with every moment she was there looking at me I found the strength to keep going. Because I love Emma so much I found the strength I needed by looking into her eyes, I felt safe holding her hand and I believed in a life time of happiness with just a touch of her lips. We both felt the very real feelings of fear at our own wedding but not because of each other but because of many past things that have scared us. Together though we made it and I was more than determined to show her just how much I'm glad to be married to her, the love of my life.

When I was done we both lay panting side by side reflecting back on the hours spent worshiping each other. The way my lips showered her skin in kisses causing goosebumps to raise like a wave down her body the further I went. There was no forgetting the way she came in my mouth and then dragged me up her body for the millionth time till I was dripping right above her face. I felt a shock of arousle and something else that make me weak in the knees. I held myself up by leaning into the headboard. It was the first time I have ever had to use it surprisingly.

My turn then hers, mine again, then hers it went like this for hours neither one of us keeping enough track. Who ever caught their breath first it seemed was the way we decided. I was so happy being under Emma's touch I let her eat me, finger me, roll me over and have her way with me, there was no end to what I wanted her to do and what she was already doing or willing to do if I begged just right.

"Baby please fuck me" I cried out with my most resent orgasm. Her tongue pulled away as I finished so she could answer.

"How do you want me to this time my queen." She kissed my pussy sloppily making me moan. I couldn't make the words in my head sound right so I avoided words all together as I magicked her a strap on on to her. She gasped and sat up to see the sudden change beneath her. "Good god who used this on you." She said shocked at the size. I could see a jealous fire in her eyes. It made me tempted not to tell her I'd never had it used on me but instead I used it on someone else but I told her anyways.

"No one dear I've never been dominated at least by choice before you dear. I want you to take me make me yours with this." It had been years since I'd let anyone fill me up I'd only accepted fingers and eating me out as a way to pleasure me. I bit back a hiss of pain as her nails digged into my thighs from excitement.

"You want me to..dominant you?" She gulped as if scared but her darkneed eyes said otherwise.

"Yes you may have to pretend for its my first time for a minute but after you can pound my pussy with your huge cock all you want." The glimmer in her eyes just before I feel an exchange of magic in the air is the only thing to tell me she'd done something I just could not tell what seeing as nothing looked different. She grasps the toy with her hand and groans with pleasure. My eyes widen realizing she made the toy connected to her senses and man did that turn me on more than anything.

I eased myself up onto my elbows and slowly slid my fingers over the toy. It was not yet wet or lubricated but that didn't stop me from letting the dildo feel my hand slide to its base so Emma could feel it too. I losen my hand and drag my nails back up to the tip and watch Emma shiver. Licking my lips at the sight I change positions again deciding getting throughly fucked can wait.

My lips kiss the tip for a second then parts to let the tip slip in where I flick it with my tongue. I know Emma is very happy she knew how to do this so easily now that I was running my tongue on the underside of the dido then swirling it around the shaft. I'd done such a thing many times but none had thrilled me as much as this time. I gripped her thighs and bobbed her deeper before letting it jam comfortable deeper down my throat.

Though by now I'd have pulled back in hesitatance of tasing pre-cum I didn't have to and felt more than willing to let her feel the tight depths of my throat. I knew the real fun could begin the moment her hands slowly tangled my hair. One of my hands slid up her thigh teasing her dripping cunt and I licked her base to tip again and again. Just before Emma's hands tightened I was bobbing my head faster again and pressing two fingers into her causing her to freeze.. to clench her walls and climax instantly. She was panting and barely rocking her hips in her daze but soon after I finished with a kiss to the tip again she was looking me deep in the eyes. Without words I leaned back and lay with my legs invitingly open for her. The dark spark in her eyes told me that was excatly what Emma wanted. She leaned down into a kiss and surprised me by caressing my center with her hand.

"Mmm." She groaned into my lips. She tried pulling back to speak but I wrapped my arms around her neck holding her still. Her hips strained to stay up as my legs clung to her waist. The dildo brushed against my stomach cause Emma to moan even more with need. Without much patience left I nipped her bottom lip before telling her once again. "Take me baby"

"Yes my queen." She growled and with the hand that caressed me she gripped her toy and teased my moist southern lips till it was wet enough to slide right in. I gasped as inch by inch she stretched me open. I most certainly was not use to it but seeing her dark eyes hungry with desire soften in concern made me feel more ready than I ever have been. My heels dig in to her butt the more turned on I get but as I've yet told Emma this I can see her hesitance.

"Yess. More baby give it to me baby." Ever so slowly she pushes the full length inside me and begins thrusting in and out fully. I immediately feel my insides churning. I cry out the loudest I have in years as she is hitting that spot just perfectly. Everything clenches, especially my pussy, as she pulls out causing Emma to roll her eyes back as she is sucked back in. The force of her thrust keeps increasing making me lose my breath the deeper she fucks me.

"God you're so tight and hot.. oh oh..I'm coming." An as she says that, though I can't say it, my head Is thrown back and my body arched while I begin rolling right over the edge with her. She practically screams as I squirt my orgasm and throb around her with each wave that hits me. She collapses on top of me panting but thankfully doesn't leave from inside me just yet. Minutes later as she does though I literally feel myself cum a little more when she has to pull the big cock from my tight pussy.

"Was that good?" She asks as if none of what She just felt pour out of me was enough to say it was. Speachlessly I nod yes and pull her into a kiss. It deepens but not much as neither of us are ready yet for another round. If anything we needed to go down stairs to rehydrate and eat a little before whatever round the next one would be happened. It was sure to happen so when it did I knew the next time we stopped it might as well be tomorrow morning an I would be glad I'd eaten while I had the time.

I didn't know that bending over to look in the fridge would cause my next orgasm to be on the kitchen counter where Emma ate to her hearts content even if I thought I had nothing left to give she found a way to show me I did.

* * *

 **Reviews please!**

 **I probably could have out more warning before this long sex scene but meh. Hope you loved it anyways.**

 **And just to clarify no the toy was not made real just enchanted by Emma so she could feel what it felt.**

 **I did try to check an double check this for errors.**


	23. Chapter 23

**In the dark**

 ***disclaimer* I do not own the show Once Upon A Time or it's characters.**

 **This chapter is kind of getting back on track with the plot. I was thinking how can I change things between Robin an Zelena.. well I'll get to that but there's more I'll jumping ahead by the end of the chapter. There will be a quick epilogue too. This is perhaps the end. I thank you all for reading as I've gone along with this story and if you like my work a lot you should follow because I've had a request as well as I'm going to be working on another story once done with this one.**

 **immensely sorry about any errors. I've been wanting to post this and I hope it's good enough.**

* * *

 **Emma's P.O.V**

I felt a painful tingling in my arm when I woke up. Rolling my hand and finding it numb I opened my eyes to see Regina passed out her head using my arm as a pillow it seemed. I let my eyes seek out the alarm clock an groaned at the 2:15 pm blinking back at me. Had we really gone at each other until 3 am. Im sure if we hadn't stopped if Regina's alarm to feed the kids hadn't of gone off. It was when we stopped that a sudden exhaustion came over us which we finally accepted when we decided to clean up in the bathroom before falling asleep spooning.

In attempt to wake my arm up as well I pulled it free slowly and made my way down stairs to make a few plates of food. I made it half way before I decided I'd make the breakfast while I ate a bowl of cereal. Thankfully Regina was still lightly snoring when I came back to bed with our food. I conjured some in bed tables and left them at the foot of the bed till she started stirring from my kisses. It wasn't a good morning until I finally saw her eyes open slowly and light up as she saw me. Once fully focused again I crawled in bed and pulled our trays up and promptly told her to eat and enjoy with me. A few chuckles from her and my cheeks begin burning from my words and with thoughts of last night.

"Shush you know you enjoyed it when I ate you out." I tease only feeling slightly worried she would deny it. If she did I would have to show her again how well she makes a mess when I do I guess.

"Oh I believe I enjoyed everything you did to me last night dear." She said giving me the best boost in confidence I could get about my abilities in bed. I wiggled a cocky eyebrow only to receive a chuckle and a light swat on the arm for my somewhat childish behavior. She took her first bite at the food I cooked and moaned. This was very encouraging as well seeing how she had been trying to learn how to cook better food recently. I doubted it could ever be as good as hers but with her teaching me it was possible. "I see you've been holding back on your kitchen skills dear theses are just wonderful omelettes and I haven't even gotten to showing you eggs yet." She says after swallowing her first bite.

"Well eggs have always been easy for me I guess." I said with a shrug not really looking to brag. After eating we both made our way to the shower again but not before sending the dirty dishes downstairs. It's was the best way to start our weekend off. I was surprised though to see Regina getting dressed anyways as i left the bathroom deying off with a towel. I said towel and practically tripped over my own feet to get the closet where she was to keep her here while I whined.

"Where you going Gina? We are suppose to have the weekend off an keep the bed warm as much as possible."

"I know sweetheart and we will as soon I come back, I told Zelena I would help her remove Robin's name from the lease an keep him from her property because of last nights stunt. I promise I will be back then ill make it up to you. I didn't need to be told twice to let her go despite the urge to keep her with me the entire weekend. However I did understand that with how well Zelena and Regina were getting along now it was best not to interfere. Seemed Regina really meant to hurry because the wet spot from my hair still seeped into her coat as she left.

 **Regina's P.O.V**

I was in such a rush even though I did not want to seem like it to Zelena but seeing how I had just promised my wife a speedy return I felt more of a need to. This caused me to run into my a few hiccups in my plans. When I had told Zelena I would remove Robin's name from the deed I didn't think of the long process that came with it when I told Emma I would hurry home. Thankfully though I arrived much earlier than needed. Yet still I tried to hurry my clean script looked horrible thus making me have to re-write the paperwork to appear legit. Timingly I did so just before my sister arrived. Malificent my more preferable secretary whom I originally told to come in later while I was off was forced to rush over just to be a witness of this legal action. Despite all the bumps in the road it turned out quite easier than I seemed it would upon arriving this morning.

"I serverly don't see the need but if we could just do this to make it legal I'd appreciate it." Zelena said sitting down with Cora in her arms. I looked at her confused but when I saw a straining set of tears I understood all to well. He had left her. Reaching over my desk I grabbed her one free gloved hand which held a pen in a death grip.

"Zelena don't let him get to you I promise your not alone anymore. You have me and Cora, you have us, Emma, and Henry." I delicately let go of her hand after a small squeeze.

"I went home this morning and his things, Roland's things, th-they were gone." She choked. I growled having been sure I had pointed out at some point now that nobody hurt my sister but me.

"You deserve better as I deserved better. I found my happy ending you will too. I promise." This was not a promise I held lightly as I called in Malificent now ready for her sign as a witness. With a stiffer yawn she stood and watched as I pointed out the areas of importance on the paperwork. Seeing how I preferred the old fashion way of hand written as well as a printed hard copy we all signed twice Afterwards I asked that Mal to pull out Zelena's file. When it was put away for safe keeping there was a resounding sigh in the room.

Clapping my hands together satisfied at the outcome of this meeting. I didn't leave until my sister felt better about it of course and once she did I left her the number of the sherif off to call if anything happened when she got back home. Though a bit longer than I anticipated and probably longer than I had given the impression I would be I was glad to find Emma peacefully curled up with my robe while she slept on the couch waiting for me to return.

"Emma dear what do I have to do to get you to sleep in our bed when I'm not here." I say lightly trying to wake her. As she did she rubbed her eyes and said.

"If you know how to leave a clone of you behind I wouldn't mind." I roll my eyes because that is just impossible. As adorable as it was watching her sleep there on the couch I was more than happy to be dragged down on top of her for a different reason entirely.

* * *

A few many weeks later came and went now and nothing seemed Like it would ever be as hard to overcome as the experience with The Dark One. Then again as promised we never fought divided again. Even when Robin became a problem with his merry men, at least the ones that still followed him after he order them to steal from the rich once more. We faced him together and charged him as a common criminal. Roland went to Zelena in hopes he would feel some normalcy again some day. Much to or surprise Zelena had become very good at being a mother much like myself it changed her for the better.

I would say all was going well but that would likely jinx all of Emma's hard work right now. She currently in the mists of making deals with the left over merry men who all couldn't fit in the cells at the station. While Robin was transferred over to a longer term cell in a jail just outside of town the other men were offered a deal. Community services and they had to straighten out or else. The bond off Robin and his merry men was broken from this deal. The merry men having a change of heart after being shown the real world jail system. So sure Robin still went and in a year Emma or David would have to get Robin from his time served but it was worth it to express to him he was not free to run a muck an do as he pleases. Upon his return it would be judged by the council if he was considered a better man to raise Roland again.

 **Emma's P.O.V**

As it turns out in the year Later Robin had made friends or so I thought as I pulled up at the prison gates to get him and a very big cuffed man beside him. We had not kept contact with Robin for anything more than to hold visits with his son and Cora which Zelena begrudgingly went to take them to. The prison only informed me of his misbehavior or his good ones. They had not or could not inform me though that Robins new friend was in fact his sugar daddy.

I noticed this for myself when Robin bowed his head a little in embarrassment as the man in cuffs seeming to be waiting to say goodbye grabbed his ass. The kiss that fiollowed though did not bring out anymore of that embarrassed blush i saw in fact it may have helped lessen it. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself at the poor guy that got whipped. Clearly Robin hadn't minded this action until it was broken up and he was pushed towards the car once more. His face reddened realizing it was me and again his head bowed down even as he opened the front seat car door. He climbed in without a word and didn't express gratituded until ten minutes of silence seemeing like forever.

"Thank you Mrs. Swan for picking me up so I might return home to my children." I shrugged an said.

"it was the right thing to do." An silence fell again. Once back to storybrooke it was not mentioned by him or I about his sugar daddy then it occurred to me as he didn't press for affection on the older of the mills sister that perhaps he'd really liked the man. In which case it would be important for me to know if he plans to stay in town or run off with 'his kids.' It would break Zelena's heart if that happened and I wouldn't let him not after how hard she had been trying to make changes in her life for herself and the kids. Roland though having seen his dad on visit days seemed to understand he hurt Zelena a lot by leaving and was very protective now of her.

"Daddy you have to say sorry. Mama zee still hurt by you." Roland said as he pulled back from their hug in turn Robin with his heartfelt filled eyes he had enough smarts to face Zelena and give her the apology she deserved. It was bad enough to know he love Regina more than her but for him to not even consider stay with her to try an see had really done some damage. With that I took my leave and ventured home were I knew my own family would be waiting for my return. Robin knew I'd be waiting for him at the church tomorrow morning to start his month's worth of community work. I wouldn't worry about this any more until then at which time I would remind him he has to stay in town to finish out his probation.

Upon arriving home there was the delicious smell of a home cooked meal and sounds of Henry playing with the twins that greeted me. Henry was enjoying them more the older they got and the more they learned. I creep past them playing in the family room and head into the kitchen where Regina was scrubbing a pan clean. I pressed my hand on her sides and around her waist an as expected a surprised Yelp from her. My wife being much kinder not that much has changed and calmed down. She spun around with a smile so amazing it reminded me of how I'd seen it a lot more of it this past few months.

Ever since the kids first birthday Regina had been much happier and I knew it was because she was seeing how she and I were getting to raise our kids together this time. Experience everything together. Not only that but it had shown us that the binding spell was holding quite well. We would have five years of peace hopefully before his power slowly started seeping out for Aiden to use. Which still gave us both much to be happy about. We celebrated our first year married with no interruptions just last month and neither one of us could ask for something more marvelous than that.

"ma! You're back!"Henry rushes in the room probably from having heard him mother yell. Clearly not worried anymore he starts asking elders questions. "Robin is back? What's he like? Will he be getting back with Zelena? You think she will take him back after all that happened?"

"Whoa whoa kid listen I know you're a little worried 'bout him but just keep an open mind okay he seems better an no I don't know if he will get with your auntie or not but I'm pretty sure she doesn't want him anymore." Henry excepted this reply but once alone again Regina gave me a questioning look. "What? Okaay. So Robin may or may not have had a big guy kiss him at the gates. An Robin may or may not have kissed him back." I caved under her gaze and told her my suspicions.

"That could have just been his protection you know better than I jail can be a dangerous place."

"Ouch.. For the record no I don't I was left alone and I kept to myself. Being pregnant had some advantages. Plus he's luck I gave him a lesser charge for less time he wouldn't have made it in a time he could have gotten."

"You're right about that but let's keep his preference from my ears thank you. Unless it concerns my sister of course." She clearly didn't want Robin hurt Zelena anymore than he has. I cup her cheeks and kiss my wife until I feel her irritation ebb away. Although adorable I could let her make it worse by thinking on it. Having her melt in my arms and the sound of kids laughing in the background was the best signs of a happy ending. At least that's what I'd finally come to except this as.

 **The end...**

 **Until 17 years later:**

emma and Regina are running round with their head chopped off because today couldn't be more crazy. Henry was coming home from New York with his wife and daughter to celebrate his little brother and sister's 18th birthday. Regina could hardly contain her tears let alone excitement in see Henry again. He'd really left both his moms in pieces the day he left for college and when he came back he was engaged to violet his first love they both really fell over the edge and showered him in love. Violet ran into him at a stable he'd gone to to remind him of his moms but that love story didn't help her much when it came to the inquisition.

After marriage right out of college and a baby one year later he had meant to come home but with work and family he was tied up big time. Violet knew some of storybrooke true story. She'd visited to announce their engagement Henry was just barely 18 when he left an when he come back he was a man looking much more like his father. Emma could believe the attraction for she once loved Neal herself. This time they'd get to see his little girl again for the first time in two years.

So running around lost in the excitement and chaos was only natural. That is until something abnormal just has to happen at the preside moment they were throwing on their coat to meet Henry at the town line to let him in using the scroll. Both women stand stock still when the ground shook once with a loud boom followed by silence. The sound came from far far across town but mere moments later their front door bell rang. Emma and Regina look at one another wearily as Regina slowly opens the door to a young dark man they'd never met before.

"Who are you?" Emma asks pretty sure his energy feel oddly familiar.

"I'm sorry you probably recongnize me as much older an white hair." He glamours himself a moment then returns back to the younger male. "That was merely a deguise while in Camelot."

"Merlin?"

"Yes. I've come to take the dark one." Emma reacted fast in grabbing Regina's already fireball wheilding hand clearly more than prepared to launch it right at the powerful sorcerer.

* * *

 **reviews please!**

 **Oh my goodness I've done it now haven't I. I believe I've really just made you all hate my cliffhanger... Or me which?"**

 **you see what I did there.. Told you there was an epilogue but I didn't say I was done done. Ha keeping you interested I hope. See you next chapter which I promise would take as long.**


	24. Chapter 24

**In the dark**

 ***disclaimer* I do not own the show Once Upon A Time or it's characters.**

 **This is intense! What happened last chapter and what is to come. Final chapter guys so sorry it has to end. It's also different from the rest but let's hope it's just as good eh?**

 **I had a great idea for a story and I will be working on that as well as a fellow reader's idea whom wanted me to write for them. In the up coming stories it's two very different plots and ideas so if you love my work follow to get update notifications.**

 **Continuing where I left off last here you are!**

* * *

 **Until 17 years later:**

Emma and Regina are running round with their head chopped off because today couldn't be more crazy. Henry was coming home from New York with his wife and daughter to celebrate his little brother and sister's 18th birthday. Regina could hardly contain her tears let alone excitement in see Henry again. He'd really left both his moms in pieces the day he left for college and when he came back he was engaged to violet his first love they both really fell over the edge and showered him in love. Violet ran into him at a stable he'd gone to to remind him of his moms but that love story didn't help her much when it came to the inquisition.

After marriage right out of college and a baby one year later he had meant to come home but with work and family he was tied up big time. Violet knew some of storybrooke true story. She'd visited to announce their engagement Henry was just barely 18 when he left an when he come back he was a man looking much more like his father. Emma could believe the attraction for she once loved Neal herself. This time they'd get to see his little girl again for the first time in two years.

So running around lost in the excitement and chaos was only natural. That is until something abnormal just has to happen at the preside moment they were throwing on their coat to meet Henry at the town line to let him in using the scroll. Both women stand stock still when the ground shook once with a loud boom followed by silence. The sound came from far far across town but mere moments later their front door bell rang. Emma and Regina look at one another wearily as Regina slowly opens the door to a young dark man they'd never met before.

"Who are you?" Emma asks pretty sure his energy feel oddly familiar.

"I'm sorry you probably recongnize me as much older an white hair." He glamours himself a moment then returns back to the younger male. "That was merely a deguise while in Camelot."

"Merlin?"

"Yes. I've come to take the dark one." Emma reacted fast in grabbing Regina's already fireball wheilding hand clearly more than prepared to launch it right at the powerful sorcerer. Merlin as powerful as he was had the smarts to flinch at least at an protective mother such as Regina. When threatening her children she easily slipped right back into the Evil Queen. No one not even Merlin should ever want to face her.

Emma being connected to acient dark magic knew that Merlin wasn't coming for their son or at least she hoped so seeing as now Regina's scorching gaze was on her. Her fast hand even faster went a surrendering safe distance from Regina's hand.

"He said he was here for the dark one not Aiden. Roght?!" I asked pointedly at merlin. He nodded his head and Regina extinguished the flame. Now that she was willing to listen Emma back up and let the sorcerer in to their home. It was not coincidence that it was Aiden and Jacqueline's birthday today.

"It's time and hopefully if you were lucky the darkness has no true hold on him. I should have been here before midnight and take it before then. I've seen your binding spell in place and ithankfully has kept until 18 years the day day you put it in place. I will need him ready I need it to be before he can access the true darkness trapped inside him.

"Mom? Ma?"" "We're gonna be late to get henry!" The two siblings come running down the stairs making their sentences run smoothing together. "Who is this?" They both asked in unison. Merlin introduced himself an held out a hand. He looked back an forth from curly blonde hair headed boy to the girl with straight silky dark hair neither one of them moved or looked as if they might.

"Clearly you have told them of me." Merlin assumes at this point and doesn't bother waiting for a response before letting his hand drop to his side.

"you're the guy they said could help ma but didn't. Not really." Jacqueline says.

"If I had you and you're brother wouldn't have been born. I saw the steps your mothers would take I knew the magic would stay locked away for a number of years I choose to let life be born than to possible lose Emma to the darkness."

"So before tonight ends you have to take it from him don't you." Emma says as she places a comforting hand on her wife's lower back. Merlin just nods says once more it has to be before midnight and as suddenly as he came he magics himself from their home. The group stand there staring blankly for a moment until a chime from the clock alerted everyone they were late. Making up for time the two mothers and their kids all left with a little bit of help from magic. Regina made sure to get the scroll before she left an at the town line she rolloed it over till it hit Henry's feet. A huge smile spread across his face knowing his family was on the other side of the town line. As he drove into town with an old Mercedes Benz clearly over the last 17 years he'd missed his family seeing has he had his mother's love for nice cars and his ma's belief in old car living forever. His wife and daughter waved as they went by but once fully in town Henry stopped.

"Get in or meet us at granny's it's time to celebrate." Thankfully Emma and Regina had anticipated Henry would want to go to granny's so they set the twins surprise party up somewhere else. When they all met up again Henry was distracted as soon as he entered the door to his favorite place in town to eat beside his moms. Ruby in all her excitement having missed him very much threw her notebook for orders down. Though unexpected he happily accepted her hug. Then there was Zelena's kids who happened to be just leaving but stopped to say hello before going to see their own mom. Roland still being Zelena's child after all the years of Robin trying and failing to show he would be a good father figure. He was allowed to see him but not allowed to raise him though now both Roland and Cora were old enough to see him more if they wanted..not that they did.

Cora remembered the first time Henry came back and he was happily engaged then married. Cora couldn't help but wonder back then if she ever would found someone. He was still very happy but now she had her own boyfriend and girlfriend Hansel and Gretel she was happy to see past that and share in the excitement of seeing her uncle again. Roland made sure to take his time over the years with the woman he loved not wanting to encounter losing her like his father lost Marian and Regina so easily.

On the closer end of the family Aiden had no one yet in his life like his sister did every once in a while still he was rather happy to have the whole family together again. For Henry it was like he had seen her fall head over heels for every girl in town at least once but one day he knew either one of them would settle down and make their family bigger. Currently Jacqueline had her eyes on Alexandria, Ashley's daughter. Henry saw this immediately as soon as his little sister became distracted from his stories. He followed her eyes to see Shean and Ashley sit down across from their daughter. Alexandria smiled at the two on lookers then picked up a menu. Obviously she was oblivious but Jacqueline was smitten. Perhaps just this once he could help her get her girl he told himself as he pulled his sister back to attention, not that it stayed very long.

After heading home and being filled in on the latest troubling news the whole family their more personal gifts with the two teens in hopes nothing would change by midnight that night. The bunch then headed off to Zelena's farm house where everything was decorated inside and out. Guest all let confetti balloons go andjust when they seemed about not bust at all both Emma and Regina made them just according to plan. For a family of magic such a mess was not a big deal. With a flick of a wrist it all would be gone as soon as it settled.

The party was on and the twins went off to the live music playing under one tent. Under another was the food which is right where Emma and Henry could be found. There were big kid games and little things for kids. Not that there were many but all the lost boys and the teens that had already in town a few years ago had the towns first baby boom in 30 years. The best yet unprepared for year or so that now thankfully brought Storybrooke into a new generation. The baby boom only happened a few years ago just after Henry had his little girl. Regina and Emma were very glad their own kids were to young to be included. Besides being to young they knew that Aiden was afraid of dating ever since he understood his magic was dark. Jacqueline though not avoiding dating was constantly struggling with finding a woman also interested in her.

* * *

This year could easily be the year that changes all that especially with Merlin in town just to help Aiden start living without the dark one. Regina smiled proudly as her kids enjoying themselves despite they all knew going home later would most certainly ruin the mood. Emma wasn't as easy going about this though she hadn't said yet she was worried. She knew this wasn't going to be something easy or quick and painless.

Once home they family sat together in the living room. There was no need for a show to be on, backround noise, or a need for anyone to cook as everyone was full and instead there was a lot of talking and laughing going on. Violet was a bubbly woman now and Henry was in the mists of telling a tale of his first run in with her father. As if possible from the enchanted forest he expected Henry to be equivalent or greater then a knight of some kind. Ready at any moment to save his daughter. Jacqueline swooned at the story and may have teased Henry just a little.

"Aw mom always knew I guess. Called him her little prince. So chivalrous of you Henry." With such laughter filling the air an nothing yet disturbing Regina felt it was the best time to capture a family picture. Little Charlie was not new to magic but I had been some time so to say she was not amused at the small tricks she had seen throughout the day was an understatement. As Emma levitated and made the camera take their pictures from a few feet away Charlie excitedly reached towards the camera with both hands. This simply added to the picture. Satisfied with it they all sat down again to enjoy the last of the night the best they could. Of course the joy disappeared too soon when a knock at the door for the second time today. Merlin had appeared and was shortly welcomed into the house and led to the room the family sat in.

It was pointless to apologize but still he tried. With a modest wave he greeted them. No there was no idea what would happen tonight and because of that Henry quietly asked his wife to get Charlie into to bed and come back when she was done. It wasn't right away that Merlin began because he wanted to explain what might happen.

"So we sound proof the room?" Emma suggests hearing that it would be very painful removing the dark magic from Aiden. Regina nodded and with her free hand not resting upon Emma's thigh she made it so.

"Don't worry Aiden we won't let anything happen to you when the dark one leaves you." She says knowing there really isn't much that anyone can say to easy his worries. Still he knows she means it they all would do anything to save him if something went wrong.

"The only things left to ask you Aiden is have you done dark things with your powers, is it attached in anyway, and do you truly wish to let it go?" Merlin asks leaving a stillness in the room as if everyone were holding their breath.

"No, and yes I'm ready to be free of it." He stated not needing a moment to think on it. There were many times he wished he could have but that was before he knew how to control it and his temper. After all these years of sessions with Archie and he would finally be done with them. Had he had a moment alone with him at the party he would have mentioned this happening but if he had he may have gotten requested to have more sessions to cope through the change. He didn't think he needed that.

"Good then let's begin." Just as quickly as Merlin said this his magic froze Aiden in place. He calmly told him it was necessary an asked Regina or Emma to produce the dagger immediately. Time was of the essence. With the dagger in hand Merlin began chanting causing Aiden's eyes to widen. Instinct was to stop his pain right away but as Jacqueline reacted Emma calmly put a hand out to stop her.

"Jacqueline I promise you it hurt going in and it's going to hurt coming out but you can't stop it. It's our best chance at making him free of dark magic." Tears begin to well up anyways but she stood still anyways. She always hated seeing her brother in pain and yet this was one time she couldn't protect him. As Merlin extracted all of the darkness and drawled it into the dagger with all of his control over it it still whipped wildly around as if trying to grab out to a being to attach to. With all his might though Merlin forced his power to grow stronger just in time to prevent the lashing out dark matter to touch violet as she came down the stairs and into the room next to Henry.

Her surprise was a mix of realizing how noisy it is compared to upstairs and understanding just how dangerous this thing was that Henry wanted her and their daughter out of the room. The fight went on an when it seemed like Merlin was losing both Emma and Regina stood next to him placing a hand over his and focusing on giving him their magic in hopes it would help. With a whipping loud seal all three sorcerers fell the their knee. With one look from Merlin they could see he was done yet. He need something else.

"I couldn't subject your boy to the darkness it would have made the link between them harder to separate. Emma I need you to take the dagger and summon the first dark one. Think of protecting your family forever and take a spark of an eternal flame from her. She is powerless at the moment just use your will it will come to you." Though Emma could see worry on all the faces in the room she didn't need to be told twice what to do to protect her family.

After doing so and finding herself more tired than ever she was so very thankful Regina was there for her to lean on. She refused to sleep until Merlin melted the dagger down in a box on with no lock or seal so it could never be opened to remove the darkness inside. Merlin never felt more freedom from his past than he did now that his greatest enemy was locked up for good. Turning as he spoke he faced each person in the room before finally stopping to face Aiden.

"Your strength from each and every one of you was key. Thank you for supporting your family. For not giving in or up to the darkness. There is nothing more difficult in the world then to turn away the temptation of darkness. Yet each of you have done so today. Thank you and I'm sorry for ruining such a special day with such grave deeds." His now signature puff of smoke swirled up and then disappated to reveal him gone. Most likely he was gone but resting before returning home to Camelot.

* * *

In the day to follow the twins tested the limits of Aidens magic left. It turned out to be only a little light magic but it was still amazing for him to be able to use it freely. When there was another ground shaking experience a few days after the birthday party everyone knew to expect it have been Merlin heading home, well everyone that had known in the first place. It was a curious thing how the only people to tell the difference, without being told about Aiden, of anyone in town was Ruby and her grandmother. Of course Aiden went to a few sessions with Archie since he would never say a word of what he was told. That Aiden was unsure. That though free and liberated he didn't know it would feel this way.

Like his life until now was dark and full of things he needed to make up for. The reality of it was that he just didn't have a cloud over him anymore and looking back to how life felt before it would appear he had done much he needed to make up for when in fact there was nothing done wrong. Ruby was the first outside of family to bring up his change and he spent hours talking with her after her shift one day. He asked her for advice on how she saw it. How she could tell and if he was to spend his life making up for something he had no idea what he needed to make up for.

"Live like today is a new day a fresh start. Your past is just that. I've learned from someone very special to me that if you spend a lot of your life making up for things you are never focused on the things you need to do now." She says as she thinks about her own life and the year she'd left for the enchanted forest and finally found something worth living for once more or she should say someone.

Some how Aiden had understood what she meant and it changed how he looked at life he wasn't afraid anymore. He would reach out now to have more friends and maybe even tell his long time crush he really did like her. He knew that wasn't for today because today was the day he was helping Henry before he had to go. Their operation didn't include their sister as it usually did. It did but not the way it usually did. The two brothers sat down on a bench in the park waiting for Alexandria to come by with her dog. One of pongo's pups over the years.

some time passed and henry checked his clock again. Nothing it seemed something changed the girls routineor Aiden mixed up times with something else. Not blaming him or anything Henry simple suggested perhaps she wasn't walking her dog today. They got up and turned to find Alexandria standing there behind them only a few feet away.

"I am just curious what you two happen to be looking for me for?"

"Our sister, we have seen you looking at her the same way she looks at you. Why not do something about it. She thinks you don't like her." Aiden says he has seen this for almost a year now and it only make him wonder what the princess could be holding back for.

"What game are you playing at with my little sisters feelings?" Henry demands.

"me? It's me that should be asking that. It was just not that long ago she wouldn't stop eyeing Susan from school before that it was Ruby and Miulan three years ago it was Merida. I have no idea how long I'll be in her interests. I'm waiting to see if I am lucky enough to last." An just like that Aiden laughs out loud.

"She's loved you forever just keeps her distance because she thinks you are sooo straight." He says as Henry and Alexandria both question what is so amusing. When the words hit her she quickly says she has to go and she runs off with Willow in hand yet in the opposite direction of her house. The two brothers share a high five as they recognize the look that crossed her face. She was off to find Jacqueline and confess her love if it was the last thing she ever did.

"Now we just have to get you with a girl one of these days." Henry teases but Aiden shakes his head.

"I'll tell daisy when I'm ready no operations bro."

"You sure they always work out so well.. Okay not always." Henry admits as his brother pins him with a look to remind him of s few that had not gone as planned.

"Exactly I've got it. I promise." the two hug and head home just a little excited to see their sister happy for once.

* * *

 **Earlier: At the mansion**

 **Emma's P.O.V**

The kids were gone Jacqueline off with her niece taking her down to the beach. Henry and Aiden were off with a look in their eye as if they were up to something. Probably just another operation for old times sake. I was glad to see everyone happy and things working out after that Merlin randomly appearing fiasco. This morning though was becoming another favorite of mine as I was more than happy to be home alone with my wife. Though she was down stairs cooking breakfast I couldn't wait till she returned. It wasn't her fault she was not capable of sitting up here an hour more she just had to eat now. I chuckled slightly as I thought about her hunger.

"What's so funny?" I hear before seeing the door get bumped open with Regina's lushous hips.

"Nothing just love that you're already showing signs."

"Well it's your fault. You wanted to see me pregnant I'm just getting a early start on get big like a whale." The tease quickly turns into a harsh bashing of herself and I immediately put my plate she handed me down on the tray. I turn towards my wife and take her hands.

"No matter how you look when we are done I'll be here and I'll always love you no matter what. Plus it was your idea to have sex so much with the magic cock that it was bound to get you pregnant somehow after making me cum inside you like forty times." It's not the most comforting words but at least I can see they work and her eyes sparkle with a little joy again. We were happy the magical cock work rather quickly other wise we would have spent three more weeks till now using it. After so many years of not having a dick in our lives there was no interest in have one for longer than necessary.

The price was minimal due to the fact it was all my eggs just changed anatomy to make the process work as it should. An all natural baby thank goodness because otherwise just the other night Regina would not have been able to use magic to help and in turn we would have had to tell everyone a few days to early. We were expecting and life was not able to get any better now. This was our happy ending and now we spent our last morning of reprieve from the big news holding each other close enjoying breakfast in bed.

maybe even through lunch if I had to keep watching my wife slowly eat her fruit,

 **The end**.

* * *

 **for real now haha**

 **Reviews please!**

 **how about that another baby in the way but they are all completely happy now. No more dark one and no more villains in this quiet little town that is not so sleepy anymore.**

 **anyone notice though that last nights episode had Regina say that maybe a baby would do the same for Zelena like it did for her having Henry. I mean that exactly what I said last chapter. Whooot!**

 **Anyways I really hope you all loved this till the end because I did.**


End file.
